The Spark (Rewrite)
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: Five years have passed since that faithful day Finn left her on the train, Finn went to Iraq and became a hero, while Rachel went on to become a w their friends are hoping to help them reconnect again. Can some meddling friends and family bring the two lost lovers back together or will they be made to live alone forever? Finchel and some Cannon Couples! Rewrite of The Spark
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone I wanted to let you know The flame is put on hold while I rewrite all of the Spark.I want it to be perfect and at the moment I dont think its perfect yet. There will be several new things as well as some things that will stay the same.

Things that will be different

New songs aka better songs aka more finchel duets

The writing will be better and much better grammer

The Chapters will flow better

Longer Chapters

Things that wont change:

This is strictly Finchel

The storyline will be about the same (Just a bit better)

_I hope everyone continues to read the chapters as I put them up slowly! I really hope to keep every single one of my amazing followers._


	2. Letting Go of The Pain

**_I do not own the Characters in the story... well maybe 3 when they come into the picture...Anywho, this is the first chapter of my rewrite, I hope to hear what you think. Like I said in the first chapter, little things will change mainly the length and songs and bits and pieces of the way it is written. I want to clearly have a plan into the story. The plot for the most part will remain the same, here and there I will change it, But I do encourage you to enjoy the amazing story I have laid out for you. Please let me know what you think :) Oh and This version of let it go is done by my favorite cover band Anthem lights (Check them out they are amazing!) Enjoy everyone._**

High school was probably the place where my life seemed to actually make since, though as I hit College and the new beginning it was the hardest and most challenging of all…

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"You're going to get on that train, and you're going to go to New York, and you're going to be a star. Without me…That's how much I love you" Finn turned to face me as tears flew down my face. He wasn't doing this now…We were suppose to get married, we weren't suppose to say goodbye but h...he was saying goodbye… "If were meant to be together…then were gonna be together"_

_"I love you so much..." we kissed softly and he walked me up to the train, where our friends awaited to say goodbye…with tears still flowing down my face I got on the train…_

_**Five years later…**_

Why did I get on the damn train five years ago? I knew I didn't want to but I did, I was purely an idiot. NYADA was fine, it had its highs and lows, but in the end I missed Finn. After two years in New York I had graduated from NYADA and got a role in the remake of _Funny Girl_. I won my very first Tony at the tender age of 22 and now I was awaiting to star in the next show _Phantom of the Opera _next year "Rach, you okay in there?" My best friend and Finn's step brother called for me. This was the hardest part of living without Finn, seeing Kurt just brought back the feelings of anger and sadness.

Kurt had left Lima after he and Blaine figured they could make it work even if he was in New York. It was a comfort to know Kurt was here with me because at the end of the day, he got it. He knew exactly the pain I felt. "Yeah I'm fine." Another lie that had become the easiest of them to explain. "You ready to head over to the girls' house?" He asked almost seeing through the mask I always put on. Tonight was Karaoke night at the club called _Twilight_. It was our tradition since we all found each other again. Santana and Britney had gotten married then moved out here after Brittany graduated from high school; then there was Quinn she was sad after Puck left with Finn to the war so she decided to come with Santana and Britney. It was weird, I never thought I'd see the day when I would become friends with the three of them with our high school record in our faces. Who could forget everything those girls did to me, yet here I was Forgiving them for the past…to be honest they were the only ones I'd be willing to forgive.

"Let's get going Quinn said she had some news for us and seemed really excited." I nodded and grabbed my coat.

When we got to _Twilight_ Santana ran straight to the bar and ordered a round of shots. "So what song are you going to sing tonight Rachel?" the former head cheerleader asked.

"I was thinking I'd sing one of my favorite Kelly Clarkson songs Cry," They all looked at me sadly , only they knew what today was and why I was in my I hate Finn mood. I sighed as I avoided all the looks. "So now that were all together, Quinn what's the news?" I asked trying to stray the looks from me.

She bit her lip smiling. "Mr. Schue and Emma are pregnant again!" After every trial and turbulence that the lovely couple had gone through, they survived it all. You could never deny the feelings that Emma and Will had for one another. Something I wished he who we don't name and I could've had, but no he had to leave alone. "And on a bigger note, I'm moving back to Lima!" We all froze looking at the former cheerleader. After five years questioning if they'd ever return home safe, it was becoming a reality and I didn't know how I felt about the whole situation.

"Pucks home?" Santana asked

"As of two weeks before Christmas, he bought us a house in Lima. Honestly, I love New York its perfect, but I miss Lima more." Four weeks…one month until Puck was coming home, which meant it was one month until Finn came back to Lima.

"Well I'm happy for you Quinn, I hope you're happy with your new life." I got up only to be stopped by Kurt "Don't defend him Kurt."

He shook his head "I'm going to go down there for Christmas, so are San and Britt…Your dads miss you and this distance you're putting up because of him isn't fair to us or your dads," Shaking my head I wanted to scream at him and rebut my reasoning against Finn. "You're going to Lima for winter break. You have no excuse to not go, so get your head in the game and realize you're going with us, and when, not if but when you see Finn you both are going to deal with the big elephant in the room and get over it!"

"How can you sit there and defend him…" Tears streaming down my face I grabbed my bag and sped outside the bar.

Walking across Times Square I watched as couples plagued the area. It was as if they were throwing it in my face that the man I once was engaged to was coming home. _"__The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…" _ Gracefully I made my way through the bright city letting the snow slowly fall.

Pain revealed softly through my voice as the snow dropped and rested softly on my shoulders. I wanted to travel back to years ago and prove that he was my dream, he was the only person I let see Me and he left… "_Don't let them in, don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…Well, now they know."_

_"Let it go, let it go…Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_ Closing my eyes I let the music flow through me as the lights jump as if following the beat in my head. It was a magical moment that drove me to move faster through the snow.

Slowly I made my way to the sidewalk, even though it had been almost six years since I had come back to this area, the memory was fresh in my mind. Finn wanted to make this our last night in New York perfect. The stupid 'work dinner'. The memory had me confused about the feelings I was feeling about him returning._ "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all…It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me…I'm free!" _ The lyrics I was professing to the world was true, I can be free from the memories if I can break through and be free again.

_"Let it go, let it go; I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go; you'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay, let the storm rage on..."_

_"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_ Turning around I could have sworn I heard Finn's voice right behind me as I walked up towards the place where we had our nationals junior year. When I turned around and saw he wasn't there sadness swept through me…shaking my head I began to continue my way home._ "Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit…He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_ There it was again I heard it as if we were back in the choir room all over again. I knew he wasn't there but something told me he was at least on my mind and that itself was hard to juggle_._

Walking quickly I passed the old stage and headed straight home, It was almost 3 am. I knew Kurt and Santana would be worried, but I needed this, I needed to wrap around my mind around everything._ "Let it go, let it go; and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone (let it go). Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on…" _

"_(Don't stop believin')". _His voice was haunting me, the memory was extremely vivd as I could easily see him in front of me at the bridge where we started our work date. His eyes focused on mine it was as if we were there again. The love he had gleaming in his eyes, it that moment I knew my dreams were more than Broadway; they were always going to be with him.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway"_ Softly the music left my thoughts as I finally got to my door. I knew this was going to be a long and trying winter break if I decided to go.

_Updated version of all of our favorite stories. It'll be pure perfection (hopefully), Share this amazing story out so others can enjoy it's lovely storyline._


	3. To have Amnesia or to Not?

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I WILL OWN ONE or Two IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT YET! The song is Amnesia - 5 Seconds Of Summer. Enjoy! Reviews please!**_

**December 14th 2017**

**Kurt's POV**

"Kurt, Blaine! You're home!" My stepmother Carol's voice rang as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so happy. Now I have to only wait a couple of days till Finn is home and I'll be a happy mom." '_This is going to be an interesting time in Lima.' _I couldn't help but think as we sat down at the table. "Where did you just go Kurt? You seem off…" '_you have no idea how off I feel mom.'_

Blaine held onto my hand softly rubbing circles around the base of my hand. He knew why I was freaking out. I hated the way things ended in New York. "He's just worried about all the upcoming events…Quinn wants to throw a house warming party, Finn and Puck's welcome home party and you know…Finn and Rachel's upcoming reunion; its consuming all of us."

I looked at both of them as I snuggled closer to my love while looking deep into my mom's worried soft eyes.. "I guess my main concern at the moment is Finn and Rachel, what's going to happen when we have our Christmas party or New Years, or even Quinn's and Puck's house party! What is she going to do avoid all of us? What about when we have Finn and Puck's welcome home party? All she wants to do is be stubborn and get her way—"

"Kurt you don't mean that, your upset. Yes she's stubborn, but Finn did make the decision without telling her, and on her wedding day. I mean I love my son but it wasn't the brightest idea he's had." Carol sighed as she poured the water in the tea cup.

Looking at my mom I sighed taking a sip of my tea. "Yeah, well Rachel at the moment isn't talking to me."

_Flash back_

_After three hours Rachel finally returned home, I could easily tell what was bothering her, it was always bothering her. I hated seeing her upset, but it was clear as day she needed to snap out of it. "Are you okay?"_

_Rachel shook her head, her glare was deep with anger. "How can you ask me that Kurt!? You know what he did to me, he took away-"_

_"You know what Rachel I get that, he put you through the ringer, but god you could've got off the dam train. Yes he put you on it but you could've easily walked off of it, but you stayed, you both are idiots…I'm tired of both of you talking to me and trying to figure out what the other is doing. It's about time you guys fixed your stupid mistake, IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS!"_

_Ladies and gentlemen this is where my best friend nearly ripped my head to shreds. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED KURT! I LOVED HIM AND HE THREW IT ALL AWAY AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AFTER ALL THIS HELL HE PUT ME THROUGH!" she turned and walked over to her room leaving me to react the only way I knew how to..._

_I lost it, and the thing is, I don't like flipping out, especially on Rachel, but she needed a reality check now. "Because he loved you he let you go! You aren't the only dam person in pain! He loved you so dam much he's been trying to prove to himself he's worthy of you! So in two days we're getting on that damn plane and you are going to face him, you two are going to realize you made a mistake and get back together, move here, finally get married, and have kids and be happy! Got it?!"_

_Rachel whipped her head back over in my direction, "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE! ALL OF YOU CAN HAVE YOUR CHRISTMAS…I'M STAYING IN NEW YORK!"_

_"RACHEL BARBBRA BERRY YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS ON THAT PLANE AND WE'RE GOING HOME! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL TAKE YOUR TONY AND BREAK THE DAMN THING!"_

_At the end of the day, I'm always trying to play piece maker with the two of them, but I'm done and Blaine agrees its time for this five year long grudge needed to end._

_End flash back…_

Carol shook her head looking at me with simple disapproving eyes, "You shouldn't have pushed her, and you know how hard this has been for them. How is it going to solve anything if they aren't even comfortable being in the same city?"

"But at least she's here and Finn will be here soon, then everything will be back to the old musical normal self."

Carol's eyes drifted to the wall that went along the hall way, landing on the picture of the new directions after they won nationals their senior year, I could tell the feelings she was having. I echoed the thoughts of his mother. "I'm praying things will work out Kurt, I don't think either could survive if it didn't."

**_December 16th_**

"Pumpkin, what is troubling you?" The words snapped Rachel out of her daze. She turned to her father Hiram and smiled softly. Thankful for the thoughts of sadness leaving as the voices entered the room.

Her daddy Leroy patted his beautiful daughter's back "You know you may be a pretty good actress, but I know my daughter and I know she is upset. I just want to see my little star happy again."

Rachel smiled softly as she leaned against Leroy's arms. "I wasn't going to come home because I knew Finn was coming home…I just…" Words couldn't explain the feelings she was having in this very moment. It broke her heart to be here, to have the pain in neon lights.

"We know angel, but we think it's been enough time that you both need to do the responsible thing and talk. Do you want to live your life filled with regret?" Hiram said rubbing his sweet angel's back. "You have no idea how many letters he use to send here saying he was sorry…"

"Why don't you go see Kurt?" Leroy suggested "Or even Santana and Britney?"

"None of them are really talking to me… Santana is pissed because I made Britney cry after I told them I wasn't coming here. Even worst Kurt and I had huge argument after I came home from my long walk, he was pissed because I refuse to see my fault in mine and Finn's break up" Leroy nor Hiram knew what to do to help their Rachel. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, do you guys mind?"

"No go ahead sweetie, just don't be gone long." Leroy agreed with a warm soothing smile. "We love you angel."

"I love you both so much." She hugged them both tightly, turning around she grabbed her coat and walked outside into the snowy Ohio atmosphere.

Sitting in the class room where things first started, where she fell in love first for the first time, was probably one of the most painful things she had to experience. Her body in a zombie state walked over to the old piano…slowly her fingers ghost across the keys starting a simple melody. _"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted. I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted and even though your friends tell me you're doing fine. __Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though __s__he's right beside you? When __s__he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?__"_

Finn was excited to be home finally. Looking over he saw her face, the soft smile she always had when he would be around. _"Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all" _Closing his eyes he could hear her voice singing to him. Full of pain and sadness he joined in.

Rachel played as if they were next to each other. The power flowing just from their voices was explosive. _"I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the make-up running down my face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape…'Cause I'm not fine at all."_ Their voices always seemed to work perfect together. It was electric the way he felt thinking of them singing together.

Before she could utter a word she felt his presence in the room, his voice so perfect. It was so real hearing him sing as if standing in front of me_. "The pictures that they sent me they're still living in my phone. I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone and all our friends keep asking why I'm not around…It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on…It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long."_ Finn looked at Puck as he grabbed their luggage. Without Puck's daily updates, he would've never seen or heard about Rachel's new life. It felt like the pain he had wasn't what she was feeling.

"_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all."_ Their beautiful voices mended together as Rachel got up and leaned against the wall. Memories were quickly flowing into her head. Rachel missed him, yet she figured he'd already moved on.

Rachel didn't think she could forgive him for abandoning her on their wedding day. It was crazy to think she'd have to face him again. For Finn, he wished he could win her over again, to fall in love for the second time. Could it really happen? He could only wish. "_I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the make-up running down my face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape.."_

Both taking one more look at where they were standing before Finn left to join his brother/best friend out where his dad was picking them up. _"If today I woke up with you right beside me like all of this was just some twisted dream. I'd hold you closer than I ever did before and you'd never slip away and you'd never hear me say." _Rachel had tears in her eyes as she walked towards her home. The thought of never being able to be in his arms again killed her. She bit her lip as she looked up to the sky as if praying that this would be over sooner.

"_I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the make-up running down my face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape." _"My boys…" Burt wrapped his arms around the two soliders as they came to the car. Finn looked back once more as the image of Rachel began to fade.

"_'Cause I'm not fine at all…No, I'm really not fine at all…Tell me this is just a dream…'Cause I'm really not fine at all…"_Rachel sighed as she walked into her house the musical release made her feel a bit better. "Guys I'm home…"

Leroy watched as the bright star took off her jacket. "Good you're home, go upstairs and get dressed, we have dinner plans."

"Where are we going?" she asked ascending up the stairs. All Rachel wanted to do was go home and sleep, not go out with her dads.

Leroy quickly pushed her into the room, "Dinner at the Hummel's, we talked to Carol and Kurt is upset that you two had a small disagreement and think it's time for you guys to fix your issues."

Rachel shook her head. "We didn't have a disagreement daddy it, he was defending that ass he calls a brother. As for making up, I don't want another person to tell me who I should and shouldn't make up with, its annoying."

Hiram shook his head as he walked in, "Rachel, sweetie you need to stop this constant anger with Finn. I understand you're hurt and believe me I more than agree with you, but you cannot stay mad forever. He did what he thought was best. I know it was hard for both of you, but it has made you both stronger…Now get ready we Berries are never late." Rachel snuck a simple smile on her face before her dads left her to dress.

Downstairs Hiram and Leroy sat and were trying to figure out how Rachel was going to react to Finn. "She's going to hate us." Hiram stated.

"Yeah probably, but she needs to do this and a simple push won't kill them Hiram." Leroy restated.

"Oh how I love your faith my love." Hiram smiled kissing his husbands hand.

Finn's POV

Sitting in the car with my stepdad and Puck was strange, I mean I should be excited to be back, but it didn't excite me…It kinda made me neutral. "So boys are you happy to be home?"

"Fuck ya, I mean I get to be home and plus Quinn has been decorating the house I bought when I found out we were done." True to his word he bought the house he promised Quinn after he told her he was coming to Iraq with me. Quinn wasn't happy to say the least; she emailed and sent letters telling me if anything happened to Puck, Rachel wouldn't be the only one to be worried about.

"Yeah? I remember Quinn saying something about moving into the house two days ago." Burt said as he drove towards the Hummel home.

My head must have shot up quickly. "Quinn is home?"

Burt and Puck nodded, Burt shrugged looking at the rear-view mirror, "Your brother, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Santana and…uh Rachel are all home…" Rachel was in Lima? She was really here? "We were at Leroy and Hiram's anniversary party when we saw them all." I nodded still off in my dream land. I knew it was just bound to happen her and I in the same city, but god how could it be so soon?

"Finn you okay back there?" My best friend asked as we drove on the freeway. _Good question Burt…_

"Yeah I'm fine dude, just surprised everyone's back in town…" I was genuinely shocked to hear any of them were back in town, especially Rachel. Last time I spoke to Kurt he had said Rachel hadn't been back to Lima since he'd left.

"They must have come with Quinn." Puck said as he took out his phone…probably texting his future wife. "Dude how weird is it that after all this time you and Berry come home at the same time, pretty interesting huh?"

Burt pulled the car in front of a house, "Welcome home guy, Carol wanted to see you boys before we dropped Noah home." We both nodded as I took my luggage out. "Let's go the sooner we see your mom the sooner I can come home and eat."

I laughed as I opened the door and flicked the light on, only to be met with shouts "SURPRISE!"

_I really hope you guys liked it Its an old story on my other account... But i wanted to re-share it with the world...Its my favorite Glee story...Please review...The more Reviews the quicker chapters come... Can't wait to hear from you guys!_


	4. Turning Over

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY Adel (I used the glee Version) and THE SECOND IS BLAKE SHELTON (tribute to Sam's comment of not using enough country songs)! I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.**_

Third person POV

"SURPISE!" Finn was surly surprised, there standing in his house was all his old friends; Mr. Schue was the first to speak "Welcome home guys, I'm so proud of you both." Finn felt love and happiness as his idol held him closely.

In the corner of his eyes he saw his mother coming closer to him with excitement on her face. Carol hugged both of her boys. "I'm so happy you both came home safe, now let's eat! I made Noah's favorite dessert Chocolate cookie crumble cake, and Finn I made your favorite fried chicken!" Finn and Puck's faces grew with a huge smile.

"Thank you mom!" Finn said hugging his mother.

"Now guys go enjoy your time with your friends…" Carol smiled moving to the kitchen.

"Puck! Finn!" Quinn ran up hugging us closely, "God it's good to see my two of my favorite men back. We all have missed you so much!" She hugged Puck once more smiling. Inn couldn't help, but become jealous of Puck; not because he had Quinn, but having that person he loved be there waiting for him to come back from the war.

As they moved along to the rest of their friends, Puck smiled seeing his former teammate and the beautiful one time Cheerio, Mercedes, "My god Mercedes looking good!" Puck smirked as he hugged the former cheerio. "Is that a wedding ring on your finger?" he asked.

"Keep your hands off my wife Puckerman; I still can kick your ass anytime." Sam Evens walked up behind his former teammate.

"No shit? Really? Well hot dam Mr. and Mrs. Evens; wow I never thought I'd see the day." Puck smirked holding Quinn closely.

Finn smiled hugging his friends, though his focus was on searching for the one girl that still had his heart. "She's here, but avoiding you. She's helping Tina with Amy," Finn turned around to see Rachel's dad Leroy with two glasses, handing the solider one then took a sip of his "She's scared of what she may say to you. She missed you, she just isn't coping well. To be honest I'm surprise she's still here, I thought she'd leave the second she saw everyone here and the _Welcome home_ banner hanging across the kitchen."

Hiram came up next to his husband. "I think a part of her wanted to see you more than the part that is upset with you."

Finn bowed his head. "Does she hate me?"

"I think what we all know, she can never hate you Finn, and there is nothing in that girl that could hate you. She is just having issues with coming to terms with everything going on." Leroy sighs, "I know why you did it, but it doesn't make it easier to see her suffer…This is the first time she's been out here since graduation."

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry,"

Leroy shook his head "It's not a problem Finn. We knew the day we left New York, it would take a while till she could come back, and to be honest Hiram and I figured it would take longer than five years."

Finn was going to say something but was distracted when Kurt clicked his glass, everyone had gathered in the backyard. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a very special day! We have two amazing men returning from Iraq, put your hands together for Finn and Puck!" everyone clapped "So I think since we have everyone here in one piece, I propose we celebrate in normal glee fashion, we should sing!"

It was as if time froze everyone's eyes were either on me or Rachel. "Uh Kurt maybe we should let Finn and Puck relax instead of singing." Mr. Schue suggested. "Everyone I just wanted to say that without these two, our glee club would've never survived. Each glee member had its own special thing they add to glee club. Finn was always the leader of our club and Puck was our secret weapon. I want you all to raise your glasses with me and toast to our heroes, we're all happy to have you both home safe and sound!" Everyone clicked their glasses and smiled. The party was in complete full swing when Hiram Berry came over to the former glee club members. "Have you guys seen Rachel? Leroy thought she'd be with one of you."

Kurt sighed holding his future husband's hand, "You know she probably went on a walk. She does that a lot lately; she just wanders for a few hours, but she always comes back. Give it another hour; if she isn't back before the party ends we'll go and look for her. I'm sure all of this got a bit too much for her." Hiram nodded but still was pretty concerned as he walked still looking for his daughter.

Mercedes rubbed her stomach, "Rachel does this a lot? Why?"

Quinn cuddled closer in Pucks arms. "I think it started happening more when I came to live out there, I was always getting messages from Puck and I think it just killed her that she knew Finn was there and she didn't get a letter from him…That's when I moved in with San and Britt, I couldn't hurt her anymore."

Tina looked down trying not to cry "Poor Rachel…I would die if I was in her place." She held Amy closer and looked up at her husband Mike.

"She dove into work after that, but the tears at night were unbarring. She tried to tell us and say things were going to be okay, but it wasn't we knew..." Kurt looked over at Finn, "She believes that they'll never fix what they've already broke so many times before."

Puck looked passed everyone as he watched his best friend talk with his parents and their former teacher. "Look he'll kill me if she finds out..." everyone looked at the hardcore bad boy "He went to the Tonys…and the opening of Funny Girl…"

Santana glared at her friend "You're telling me he was in New York and didn't tell her?"

"Hey that was a total Buffy episode!" Britney laughed as everyone's eyes went to her. "Yeah remember when Angel came to Sunnydale on thanksgiv—"

Santana put her hand up. "No, it's not Britt now stop; back to Finn coming and leaving twice!" Quinn looked at her fiancé "Did you go?" Santana asked.

He rapidly shook her head "He was here to go to two different funerals, one of the moms told him thank you, I guess he told her the story of Rachel and she felt for the guy. Later the night before he left, she gave him the ticket to go see his girl. Poor lady, lost her husband and son, but yet she felt horrible for Finn." Watching Finn he then turned to his friends, "When he came back after Funny Girl he just stayed to himself, he hated that he didn't tell her. Seeing her, listening to her again…He almost ran home to her."

Amy started to stir when everyone quieted down, Tina looked down at her baby. "Rachel has always been there for every single one of us. There has to be something we can do, I mean are they really willing to throw away all of that love away because of stupid decision about going to New York. I mean love like theirs is epic, it's what we've all tried to have and finally have reached."

Britney smiled "Everyone I have a plan, we lock them in a room and poof all problems solved." The funny thing was no one could think of a better idea. "Or does anyone know where Rachel's hiding spots are we can make sure Finn and her meet there and then lock them up." Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "You have to admit I have a good plan as long as they don't kill each other. Lord Tumbingtons never steers me wrong!"

"Sweetie, he— you know what never mind. We'll find a way, we have to," Blaine said then took a shot. "Let's do it."

Rachel's Pov

I knew I was running away from him but I couldn't stand to see him happy anymore. When I see him here it makes my heart swell with pure sadness. It's hard not to run to him and tell him I love him, but I can't do it…He broke my heart so dam much if I were to let him back in I would be opening myself to another heartbreak especially at his hands. Laying in the grass outside our old school made me feel the same I felt years ago. The warmth and happiness was clearly here now

Walking along the grass of our old school wasn't easy… Hasn't been for years. Being here was painful, without him is unbearable. Sighing I couldn't deny how upset it was to be faced with him being here. What were my dads thinking having us be thrown into a situation like this, what were any of them thinking this was a good idea? Neither Finn nor I were really ready to be face to face with each other, especially since we hadn't spoken in years.

Moving to the auditorium I looked along the walls at the old lockers. I couldn't help but think of the conversation I had with Carol right before I left.

_Flashback_

_Handing me a cup of tea Carol looked at me as I hesitantly looked around the house, thankful that they were alone. "You know he's worried that if you two ever talk, that things are just going to always be upsetting..." I start to relax a bit. I was always able to talk to Carol about anything, "Rachel, I know it is hard but I need you to think about talking to Finn."_

_"I can't Carol it is too hard to talk to him. All I want to do is yell at him and hit him." I look outside the window sadly as I watch him and Puck take pictures with the glee club._

_"Then hit him, yell at him but you guys have spent way too much time being away from each other. A love like yours isn't worth throwing away for stupid mistakes."_

_"I feel like our love died the moment he put me on that train…The moment he decided to abandon me and join the army. The moment I didn't receive a reply to any of my letters. The moment he shattered my heart." Tears started to fall down my face. My heart felt like it was rebreaking. "I can't talk to him anymore... I can't do it again. I didn't want to come back, I can't get my heart broken again..."_

_Carol tried to come and comfort me but I didn't want it "You can't keep putting up a wall Rachel. We all want to see you two back where you belong."_

_"Did you know he was going to leave me?" My eyes instantly went to hers ignoring her original statement._

_She shook her head, "It wasn't till I met up with him after that he informed me what was going to happen. If I would've had time Rachel I would've told you, or tried to talk my son out of making the mistake of leaving you."_

_I knew she was being honest but I don't know if it's too late to fix what is shattered already shattered._

_End_

Memories of our old lives came back in full blast as I walked. "Close enough to start a war all that I have is on the floor. God only knows what we're fighting for all that I say, you always say more."

"I can't keep up with your turning tables under your thumb, I can't breathe."

Maybe for my own thoughts and pain I should just leave and go back to New York tonight, avoid the conversation both of us needed to have. "So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me. No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you, what you think you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables… To turning tables."

"Under haunted skies I see ooh…Where love is lost, your ghost is found. I braved a hundred storms to leave you as hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down." It took so many years to just finally come to terms with him putting me on that train. I have hated for so long, it was time to just fully move on.

"I can't keep up with your turning tables under your thumb, I can't breathe." Standing at the edge of the stage I couldn't help, stare out and be reminded of the pain I once had.

The song was exactly what I was feeling now, I wont let him closer to myself. I can't, I know if I do I'll just get hurt again. "So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me. No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you, what you think you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables… To turning tables." I just wish things could be different, but I don't see it ever getting better.

"Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior when the thunder calls for me. Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior standing on my own two feet." Having to control myself as the tears flowed down my face.

"I won't let you close enough to hurt me. No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you, what you think you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables… To turning tables." Opening my eyes I stared out with tears quickly falling. I had to go back to New York, I had to say goodbye to him, to everyone. I can't do this again…

"Turning tables, yeah…Turning, oh…"As the music ended I was left alone on the stage, but not alone in the auditorium. Claps broke my thoughts as I stood there. "How did you find me?"

Finn's Pov (Finally!)

Sitting with my friends it was unreal. I didn't think I would ever get a chance again after how things were going in Iraq. Puck and I saw so much death and hatred that we never thought we'd be the same, but we feel somewhat normal. The moment he latched onto Quinn he seemed better, seemed like nothing was actually bothering him. I wish I was him. Able to come home to someone who wanted me. Looking around I searched for someone to replace Rachel, to make the pain stop…There was no one out there, I tried and tried but it was always her. Puck said it was because we had that tethered bond. That's why it never worked out with us and anyone else, it's because we were meant to be each other's soul mates. Yet it seems impossible right? But it was the way life had intended for us…Or at least it was supposed to end that way.

Rachel still hadn't returned to the party and everyone was beginning to worry as they searched for her. As I drove around I began to think about the day before my graduation.

_Flash Back 5 years ago_

_I sat in the auditorium looking up at the stage, I had made my decision to let Rachel go to New York alone, I was scared to tell anyone my choice because I'm sure they'd try to convince me to talk to her beforehand. "What's troubling you Hudson?" I turned to see my mentor Mr. Schue._

_"Nothing just you know marriage and stuff." I said fiddling with Rachel's wedding band._

_"You're not going through with it huh?" he always knew what I was going to do before I knew. Mr. Schuster was always doing that, but sometimes it sucked because he was always trying to make me see the wrong in what I thought was right._

_I turned to face him curious of why he asked "How'd you know?"_

_He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at the stage, "Because I know you Finn, you would rather sacrifice your true love to make her chase her dreams." He was always there for me in every aspect of my life. "You love her so much, but what you really have to think about is how it is going to affect you guys in the long run."_

_He was about to leave when I finally spoke, "I'm joining the army Mr. Schue, it is the only way for me not to go after her after I send her to New York, it's the only way to prevent Rachel from finding me."_

_"Finn, I know you don't normally like to be told what to do, but you need to tell her. She has a right to know that you're not going to marry her. She's been talking about it for weeks." My former teacher looked at me then up at the stage. He nodded, "You should go find her before graduation starts, may want to savor every second you have with her. If it's meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other."_

_After he left me alone I thought one more time before leaving…Was I making the right decision._

_End of flashback_

Did I make the right choice? Was I being unfair so many years ago? My mother thought so, she was so mad after I told her Rachel and I weren't getting married anymore. Even now five years after she's still holding a grudge and trying to push it out of me that I was wrong.

Flashback

"_Mom, we're all going to look for Rachel, do you think you can stay here and wait to see if she comes back?" I asked as my mom continued to wash the dishes. Even if her back was turned to me, I could tell something was wrong. "Mom?"_

"_Why did you have to break her heart so bad? She's so fragle, poor girl is so lost." Slowly I walked over to her and saw the tears threating to fall._

"_I'm sorry mom, but I did what I did for her." Frowning she looked at me then back at her dishes. "I love her and know what I did led her to her true happiness."_

"_You're wrong, we were wrong…when everything was said and done we were all wrong. What if something would've happened to you? What if you died and she lost you forever? You are her person Finn, you would've taken away the spark and love out of her. As much as she's upset with you, I know she would hate to be without you Finn. You guys have been through everything and even though right now it seemed like things are weird and wont work out, you have to have faith son." Looking at my mom I knew she was right, I knew I had to find her and tell her. No matter the outcome I wanted, I was going to get through to her._

_End_

That brings me here, driving to our old school knowing that was where she was. I knew my Rachel, I knew she'd be in the one place that made her feel happy and safe. _"_If I could I would dare feed your dreams and starve your fears. If I could, light the world we could sit and watch it burn… We could fall asleep inside the glow."

I hated the way things were left off. My mom was right I needed to fix things and win her back. "So tell me what I gotta do to win you over. You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out…Ohhh" Parking the car I made my way inside the place we all began our stories. Here in the hallways, this is where I first saw her, this is where we started and ended everything.

"If I could take you in, Feeling you deep beneath my skin. Then I could Slip away With you as a poison in my veins. I don't wanna fall asleep alone and wake up knowing that I died without the one." Banging on the trash can anger over took my body as I thought of how I ended things with Rachel. She was everything and more to me, but here we were alone and seprated. I hated it, I hated myself even more.

"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over. You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out…Ohhh." Biting my lip I knew exactly where my ex was. I could hear her, better yet I felt her. She wasn't far away and I needed to see her once again.

"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over. You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out…Ohhh." Moving towards the auditorium her voice and mine were clearly on an even playing field. It was like we were calling for the other.

"If I could I would dare feed your dreams and starve your fears..." Ending the song I made my way into the auditorium. I bearly registered that she saw me until I hear her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm exactly where I should be…" I state before walking over to her.

_Totally redid this chapter! Leave me comments and the next chapter maybe up tomorrow night!_


	5. The Mess We've Made

_I do not own anything yet… i only own my storyline that was in my head for months. The two songs in here are Let me go by avril lavigne and chad kroeger; the second song is The Mess I Made by _ _**Parachute**_… _Enjoy_

Rachel's POV

"You always seem to brighten up the stage, even in high school we all knew that you'd do something bigger than glee club." Looking at him I was trying to wrap my mind around seeing him face to face after five years.

Seeing him standing there brought me back to the moment years ago when he and I entered the auditorium years ago. "How did you know where I was?" I simply asked before grabbing my things. The last thing I wanted was to stay here and be here with him, he was causing enough issues in my mind as it was.

"I know you Rachel, I've always known you..." '_You know the high school me Finn…' _ I silently thought to myself before ignoring his words. For me it was like his promise we had made years ago. "Are we going to play this game while you're still in town? Are you going to just pretend that we have nothing to talk about?"

"Let it go Finn, you wont like my answer to you dumb questions." Grabbing my purse I headed to the right side of the stage. How could he be so stupid to ask me to just jump into a conversation like that. "For your information, if you would've stayed in Lima and gave us a chance we wouldn't be having this problem...but you screwed us over." I stated before heading down the stairs.

"Is that always going to be your answer? I did what I thought was best, I wanted to make you happy Rachel, I didnt want to do it, but I did it. I sacrificed our happiness for yours. Mistake yes, but a mistake I refuse to say sorry for because you did it Rachel, you got out of Lima and did something with your life. I'm proud of what you've-"

Shaking my head I could feel the anger building inside of me. The simple upsetting giggle arose inside of me as he spoke. "You're proud of me? That point is mute, does it make you feel better Finn, does telling me you're proud of me make up for the last five years that I cried over you or make up for the fact that I felt so lost without you." Tears began to fall as we stood there face to face only separated by seats in the auditorium. "You have some nerve Finn Hudson, I don't need to hear you are proud of me. What I needed was you, I wanted us I needed us Finn...I was just a girl wanting you to love me, but you left, you did exactly what my mother did, you walked away and i've been hurt enough Finn..."

"This isn't just about you Rachel. God you're so quick to blaming me, I get it. I messed up, but please stop with the anger! You are not the only one suffering, I went to war to get you out of my head; I needed to find a way to move on, but it didn't work. I left and thought the pain would go away, but it didn't...you haunt my dreams, you haunt my reality. Nothing about my life seems to be normal anymore since I left. I feel what you feel Rachel, I'm in constant pain, you have no idea what five years has done to me. I love you so much but I had to think about you before myself." Tears started to fall down his face. Both of us just couldn't hold it back anymore, it was a mix of emotions and pain all rolled up in one moment. That night on the train he took away what I thought was our last chance together.

Anger filled my heart as we stood seats away from each other. ""You don't get it, you don't get to play the victim Finn, you threw away the one dream I had…A dream bigger than New York, bigger than Broadway; it was marrying you and having a family with the one person I love more than any of that, you threw away us!"

"You could've gotten off the damn train Rachel, but you knew just like the rest of us that you needed to go." He stepped closer to me; I couldn't help but stare at him, both my head and heart were conflicted with his words. "Admit it Rachel, admit that you may be pissed the way I did it but you're happy I did it! You're happy we didn't get married, I saved you from making the wrong decision."

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about." I turned away and I quickly made my way to the exit.

"Every chance you get Rachel, you always want to run when things start getting hard."Finn knew everyone could hear the two of them, but honestly he didn't care. "There you go giving up on something that could've been fixed if you'd let you damn ego go Rachel Berry."

"I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON, YOU TOOK AWAY MY DAM CHOICE!" I yelled as I got closer, my own heart filled with anger. "YOU TOOK AWAY ANYTHING WE COULD'VE HAD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN AWAY FINN! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT—"She paused looking away and then down. "I'm over us, I'm over this, I've finally moved on from our past, and I can't go back again Finn. I won't let you break my heart again. This is one battle I'm done fighting." Moving to go towards the door I slowly turned to look at Finn one last time. "Love that once hung on the wall, used to mean something, but now it means nothing. The echoes are gone in the hall, but I still remember, the pain of December.

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say…I'm sorry it's too late."

"I'm breaking free from these memories, Gotta let it go, just let it go. I've said goodbye set it all on fire, Gotta let it go, just let it go…oh…oh." I glared as Finn with tears streaming down my face. Pain reflected in my eyes was something I was always scared to express. Walking back down the steps back to the stage, my eyes never left his.

Finn slowly closed his eyes listening to the music surrounding us. I knew him better than anyone else, I knew how upset he was. "You came back to find I was gone, and that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me. Like we were nothing at all, It's not what you meant to me thought we were meant to be." When He left we both had giant holes left inside of us and it wasn't easy to let it go. But we had to for the sake of our own sanity, I was scared of finally letting us go. It was over, neither of us could fix this. "Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late…"

"I'm breaking free from these memories, Gotta let it go, just let it go. I've said goodbye set it all on fire, Gotta let it go, just let it go…oh…oh" Maybe all we had to do was say it's too late. Wasn't that what the song was doing for us? Yet, the way we were singing, neither wanted to let go of the other.

"I let it go, **(and now I know**) A brand new life, **(is down this road**) Where it's right,( **you always know**) So this time, **(I won't let go**)." Looking at him I saw the desire he use to show when we we were in high school. He didn't want to give up, I knew that, the question was did I really want to let go? There's only one thing left here to say, Love's never too late…"

Face to face we stood there on the stage we first kissed, where we first fell in love with each other. and now faced with the idea of maybe saying goodbye, I didn't know how to really feel. "I've broken free from those memories, I've let it go, I've let it go. And two goodbyes, led to this new life…Don't let me go, don't let me go. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. Won't let you go, don't let me go. Won't let you go, don't let me go" The music ended and our hands nearly touched as our eyes met.

I stared deep into Finn's eyes, I knew what he was thinking, but it didn't matter. I couldn't do it anymore. I was to hurt and to tired of the constant reminder of the pain I felt so many years ago. "No yelling anymore…" Finn pleaded, He was tired of yelling and trying to get our point across. "We've been through all of this and more and you have no idea what I went through leaving you…I get it I screwed up letting you go, but are you going to continuously punish me Rachel?"

"You're the one that gave up and left Finn, I'm done with the constant defense you put up. But like I said earlier, you put me on the train, you made the choice for me. Now I'm going to make the choice to stay away from you until I go back to New York, My new home." I stood there by the exit trying hard not to look at him. I knew the tears would come.

Finn looked deep into my eyes "Not that long ago I was your home, I was your person… I was everything to you. Are you that pissed that I'm no longer anything to you?" Finn knew his words pierced through my heart.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm over this conversation Finn Hudson, you keep missing the point." With that we stayed quiet as I exited the building.

Carol's POV

I knew I was wrong, but this was how it needed to be. Rachel and Finn were going to have to fix things tonight. Watching as my future daughter in law came walking back in after everyone had left. "Rachel?"

"Oh hey Carol, I just came to pick up a few things before I headed back home." She looked up at me with those old doe eyes, I almost felt bad for what I was going to do. "My dad's left my stuff here, so where did they put it."

"uh Finn's room. Do you..." Nodding she knew where I was going with it. Smiling she ran her fingers through her hair before walking down the hall and to my son's room. i had left a few old pictures and a letter he sent for Rachel on his bed next to her things. Now all I needed was for my son to come home and see her. They needed to fix this before they threw away everything again. No matter whatn they needed to fix this, they had to make it work for the sake of the love they once had.

"Mom I'm home..."

Finn's POV

Walking into the house I watched my mother put away glasses, I could tell something was wrong. "Can I help you?" She shook her head still facing away from me. This was how my mom dealt with being mad at me without facing it head on. "What did I do now mom? I just got home why are you mad me?"

When she turned to face me I honestly could see nothing but hurt in her eyes. "You never told me you were back in the states…" Fucking Puck. "How could you not tell Rachel…Your father and I saw you opening night…you didn't think to tell us. Or her."

"Mom I couldn't see her. If Rachel would've seen me she would have tried to make me stay and it would have hurt both of you if I was there for two days then had to leave again. I couldn't do that to either of you."

"Finn, you have to get over it and go to her. She needs you more than you will ever realize. Rachel can only be her strongest when you two are together and happy. It isn't fair that you are too stubborn to face your fears." I sat down on the stool next to the counter. "Finn, you need to tell her how you feel. Let her explain why she's hurt and take what she says, feels and expresses to you."

Looking at my mom I knew she was right, it didn't make it easy to admit it or even do it. How was I supposed to confront Rachel if neither of us are in the same room? "Mom she won't talk to me, she can't even stand to be in the same room as me. Why do I even try?"

"Because you two have been through too much to lose it all now." My mom was right again. We've been through everything possible to get to this point. Yes for five years we didn't talk, but I love her and even if she didn't want to admit it, I knew she loved me. "I know you have a lot to think about, but can you move your bags into the guest room downstairs? Kurt and Blaine are sleeping in your old room." Nodding I got out of the chair, picking up my bags I took them downstairs to the spare room. As I walked downstairs I couldn't help but think about what my mom and I discussed upstairs. Maybe I should have told Rachel I was there; even if we only had one moment together wouldn't have been enough to surrender for one night. I loved her; it should have been enough for us.

Opening the door I walked in setting my bags down I shut the door. Turning around I couldn't believe my eyes, there laying there was the only person who could ever have my heart and keep it safe for years. Rachel the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even after our long argument/sing off, she had my heart.

I watched as she stared down at the old picture, her eyes were teary and sad. "That was the first time I told you I loved you. It just easily slipped out of my mouth as we stood there, though it wasn't the moment I wanted to tell you...it was still how I felt."

"I was so nervous, that whole day I was pacing hoping that we'd do great. All my focus was on beating Shelby and Jessie that day, but the second you uttered the words I was lost in what it meant to be happy; to know the guy I was pining for years wanted me, it felt so good." Running her fingers across the pictures, I was curious on how they got them. "I'm sorry about earlier Finn, I said some mean things out of anger. I didn't mean it."

"You did mean them Rachel, but I get it, the break up wasn't easy on either of us. I should've told you my plan, but I thought I was saving us both the worst of it...For that I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost you." Hiding my face out of her view I tried to keep her from seeing the tears that were falling. "I lost you Rachel, and I'll go to my grave regretting it for the rest of my life."

Looking back at her I saw the old picture become soaked with her tears. "Don't say that...please, Don't say those words." Confused by her sentence, but before I could say anything a pillow came my way. "Don't you dare talk about graves when it comes to you. I don't ever want to think about you going to your grave any time soon Finn. I'd be so lost if you were gone forever." Tears came faster as we stood ther, Rachel looked down at the bed. "I wish I could hate you the way I keep saying I do, but I can't Finn. It hurts inside to be without you...I"

"Shhh." Tears streaming down her face and mine I held her close as we both continued to cry. "No matter what Rachel, dead or alive I'll always be here." I hated to say it, but she knew it just as much as I did, he wasn't guaranteed a tomorrow when he eventually went back.

"I can't lose you Finn..." Her eyes continued to water as her brown orbs shined up at me. You don't know pain until you look down at the woman who held your heart in the palm of her hand crying hard in your arms, to know there was nothing you could do to fix it.

"You'll never lose me Rachel, I've always been here. It'll be okay, we'll figure this out we always do."

After what seemed like forever, Rachel moved out of my arms and sat on my bed facing me. "Can I ask Why?"A simple question I knew she needed answered. One we both questioned ourselves about. "Why didn't you fight harder for us? Why did you let me go?" I didn't want to fight again, I just wanted to take away her pain.

"Rachel, we've been through this, you needed to go…I couldn't hold you back anymore. I don't want to do this anymore, you said you were done and I don't know if I can handle going through the same lines again and again."

"So we leave it as it is, I get it we talked, it was epic and then the sun keeps coming up and reality sets in. In the end that's us." I look away from her and the back down at my knees. "So in the end we surrendered and the pain wins?"

I couldn't hide the look of sadness as I took her hand. I was done with walking on glass "Look yes one day we talked and it was beyond epic, but in my eyes the sun came up and reality set it and my reality has always been you. I made a mess Rachel," Taking a deep breathe I held her hand tight as I began to hum a soft tune. "Should've kissed you there I should've held your face. I should've watched those eyes instead of run in place. I should've called you out, I should've said your name. I should've turned around I should've looked again."

Tightening My grip on her small hand I stared deep into those brown orbs. This was going to be the only way I could get through to her. I had to pour my soul out to her. "But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made. I 'm staring at the mess I made, I 'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away."

"Should've held my ground I could've been redeemed For every second chance That changed its mind on me. I should've spoken up I should've proudly claimed, That oh my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes." Pain stricken I tried to hide the tears streaming down my face. Her eyes bore into me as the music continued to play around us.

"But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made. I 'm staring at the mess I made, I'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away."

Softly I stroked her face. It was her, she was it for me. And though we have so much to get off our chest, I needed her to see that I wasn't giving up so easily."And it's you, and it's you and it's you, and it's you...And it's falling down, as you walk away and it's on me now, as you go…" Wiping her tears she leaned into my hand as I sang for her.

"But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made. I 'm staring at the mess I made, I'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away." If she decided to leave then...I guess I would have no heart left to give anyone else. She had my heart, Rachel Berry had my heart and soul.

"And it's falling down, as you walk away, and it's on me now, as you go" I would continue to take the blame for all of the pain. I would never let her do that to herself, it wouldn't be fair to the angel standing there to continue to be angry.

"But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made. I'm staring at the mess I made, I'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away…" If she were to leave I would surrender my soul for a lifetime for her to be happy… it would be the most painful thing in the world, but as long as she was happy, I would eventually be okay again. Though never complete I would be okay.

"Oh Finn..."That was that, for now we were neutral. Nothing really was fixed yet, but for now we could lay here in each other's arms and just enjoy the feeling of contentment with the other. Someday I could have more, but for now I'll take this and go with it, hopefully we could fix this and be happy the way we once were. I loved Rachel and I would fight to keep that feeling alive again.

_**SOOOO what did you think of this new chapter...I fixed it up to flow better. Just FYI yes they've talked and kinda came to an understanding, but it's still an upwards battle for the love birds. Finn does admit he was wrong, but there is still a lot of unresolved issues that finchel is going to have to overcome before getting their happy ending. Read and Review People! Faster chapters will be coming if we can get some sweet reviews for Finchel!**_


	6. I Never Told You To Stay

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY COLBIE CAILLAT AND THE SECOND ONE IS FLORIDA GEORGIA LINE I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE**_

Santana's POV

It had been a week since the crazy and intense welcome home party for Finn and Puck. Today was also Christmas; it was the time for everyone to be together and in the blissful happiness that our friends had come home safe, but instead we were all doing our own things. Rachel was with her family out at some cabin; we all knew she was avoiding coming here tonight. Finn, Kurt and Blaine were at the Hudson home for a bit, but like everyone but Rachel they were coming later tonight. For myself and Brittany, we were spending time with Quinn and Puck. Sighing I slowly made my way out to the patio to watch everyone surround Quinn's new car, Puck had gotten her a brand new car as a pre-engagement/ Christmas gift. Laughing I watched as Brittany discussed with Quinn how she gave up selling things on ebay; it was becoming a struggle to keep my wife from selling things I would give her. Every time in high school when I'd give her something somehow her 'cat' would sale it on EBay. It was pretty bad when I'd have to buy the gifts back from EBay. "Britt I'm not buying this back from 'your cat' again." Nodding my sweet wife began to open her new gift, excitement rose as she saw the new mini Tv.

After a bit of time everyone had went inside, but I decided to walk outside and watch the snow as it fell to the ground. Why couldn't life be as simple as it once was? being here... being home, it was suppose to be the best part of this year, but here we all were avoiding the big elephant in the room. Here we all were happy, yet our friends weren't, how is it fair?Yes, Rachel was a bit much, and we didn't always get along, but after I moved to New York our friendship grew. I was there to catch every tear, to hold her through the bad days, yet here I was keeping Finn's secret from her. "You need to get over whatever you have against Finn and show Rachel that she can trust him…" I turned to see the returned soldier standing in the doorway with some hot mugs. "He has made mistakes Sans, but he's trying to fix his mistake."

"Puck, its bigger than you can probably grasp. Quinn and I know what she went through without him, especially on those days she cried and needed him. All she wanted was for him to be there on opening night, it was the hardest thing to see her cry through her last song. To know he was there and didn't think to even talk to her, to just go up and say something to her, how can you expect any of us to be okay with him? You dont know what she went through..." I faced away from him angrily. I hated that he was defending him.

"You have no idea what he went through Santana, he hated to leave her. It took all his strength not to give up and leave Iraq for her. You can sit here and say you want them to get back together in one breathe and in the next say you hate him. Santana you're the most confusing person when it comes to this situation." Shaking my head I avoided looking at him, yes I knew he was right, but I don't think I could forgive him. "You'll never know how hard it was for him to come here and watch her and not be able to be here for her."

"What about Rachel? Doesn't she deserve a choice? Doesn't she deserve a happy ending too?" I couldn't help but ask as Brittany and Quinn joined us on the patio.

"Sans we'll fix them, they'll get their happy ending." My wife tried to reassure me, but in the pit of my stomach I questioned it. "We all will get the endings we deserve."

"What if we can't fix them? What do we do then? Give up then move on and watch our friends unhappy? I can't do it again guys, I cannot just sit here and play flip a coin on their relationship."

"It isn't hard anymore Santana, we just have to show them the way life could be, we have to show them what they could have not sit here and judge one or the other. You're so quick to blame him, but she got on the train. She made a choice to Sans..." Puck spat back as I moved to leave our little circle. These people were making me feel like I was crazy for my reactions.

"Ugh, how can we fix something if we're all in different pages right now?"

Before anyone could answer my question Quinn looked at all of us with a soft smile. "We fight for them to see the way love should be, we continue to be the support they need. We remind them of what they use to share and hope that they will be there again. We are the anchors to help them sail through the bad and push them to the good." Quinn is the biggest bitch, but she did have one thing in common with us...we all wanted them to be okay again, that's why we were all brought back to the place it all started. The all mighty man upstairs had a plan, it was just up to us to see it all through.

Turning back to everyone I shrugged, "Fine, but just know if he pisses me off or leaves her again, I'm coming for his head and yours Puckerman."

Rachel's POV

Christmas wasn't a hugely celebrated event in our household (due to us being Jewish), but both my dads liked to spoil me, especially this year since I came home finally. The more I stayed here, the more I realize that I've kept my dads at an arms length away. What kind of daughter avoids coming home. _The ones that are hiding from their past._ My mind spoke the truth, I was avoiding here because of all the history in this place. Everywhere I went I was reminded of my old life. "Why was this so hard? What Am I suppose to do?" I asked myself as I stared into the mirror.

Glaring at the reflection I didn't see my daddy Leroy walk in. "Talk to me." So simple, yet his words piercing my mind.

"What have we done? The mess we made how can we go back to what we were daddy?" I continued to stare into the reflection of the person I use to be. "How can I forgive him?"

My daddy took a step towards me at the same time he kept his distance. ""A true romantic will break the rules for the right reasons. He will not conform to the ideals bestowed upon him by society. Instead he will fight for a climate of freedom that allows him to pursue and obtain his heart's true yearning. He will appear incorrect in his upright form, but such perception only through the eyes of those travelling under the hypnotic notion of social paradigms. Do not judge he who is breaking the rules, rather try to understand his motivations. If his intent is pure then his fight is not in vain."

"Daddy..." I whispered as he spoke his favorite quote. "I just want to give up..." A few tears slowly began to fall from my brown orbs.

"Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it." He looked at me with a simple smile. "You have to want it Rachel. Don't give up..."

I knew he was right...My hopeless romantic dad was always right when it came to my choices. I loved him for it. "We're going to pack up the car before we go visit your aunt. Do you want to come join us tonight?" Did I want to or did I want to go visit everyone at Quinn's?

"Daddy do you mind if we go visit our friends after? I need to talk to Finn." I asked and to be honest my daddy had the biggest smile on his face after I spoke. "Don't get to crazy, we just need to talk." Smiling he nodded before going to find my father Hiram. Walking outside I watched as the snow began to fall slowly, slowly I began to walk down an old trail.

"**I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night, I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile… I miss the way we breathe"** walking down the street my mind was lost in a daze. Some how I ended back at this old park. Reopening my eyes I could clearly see Finn and I sitting in the patch of grass in front of me. Finn was leaning in my ear whispering sweet words. "There it is, Now no matter where you are Rachel, I'll always be looking down at you. No matter the distance, I'll be there." Shaking my head the memory was gone and I was alone again.

As I continued to walk down memory lane somehow I landed back at that stupid train station "_I'm setting you Free Rachel..."_I should have told him. I should have said I love you and I'm staying. Was he right? Should I have gotten off the train? "But I never told you what I should have said, No, I never told you, I just held it in and now I miss everything about you. I can't believe that, I still want you and after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you, without you." Tears quickly began to fall down my face as I rushed back home.

"I see your blue eyes every time I close mine. You make it hard to see where I belong to, when I'm not around you, It's like you're not with me. But I never told you what I should have said no, I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you." Maybe it was time to fix things, maybe it was time to stop running. ("**Still, you're gone"** Clearly in the distance I saw my friends with their love ones. Quinn's voice so clear in my head.)

"I can't believe that, I still want you." I needed him...**("And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away"**Quinn, and Santana's voices ringing in my head.

"After all the things we've been through" I couldn't deny that our past is clear as day, even in my own house it was clear he still had a place. "**I know it's never gonna come again"** Tina and Britney begin softly bring in their voices. "I miss everything about you, without you...But I never told you what I should have said no, I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you." All this time I thought I had a reason to stay away, but in this moment as I walked into my house I could see it was a shy excuse why I wasn't returning. (**Still, you're gone**) I could hear my friends soft voices as I walked along the halls of my childhood home.

"I can't believe that, I still want you" Would the want ever go away? Would it always be like this? We brake up, we date others and then come back together like this. (**And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away**). "After all the things we've been through…" (**I know it's never gonna come again**)

Moving into view I saw my dads put the last package into the car. "Rachel dear, lets get going, you don't want to be late to your friends gathering. The sooner we visit your dear aunt Michele the quicker you can see Finn." Maybe I shouldn't go with them, maybe I should just go over and tell him how I felt, but at the same time I think I need time to fully digest everything.

"I miss everything about you, without you..." I whispered softly before locking up the door. I could only hope that things would get to a point of resolution. I just needed to be sure everything would be somewhat the same when everything was said and done.I couldn't just forgive him, but being so close to him made me clearly remember what it felt like to be loved and happy, even if for a few moments. Was it a crime for us to try one last time to feel that love again? Wasn't it time for my roots to become more than just branches, but maybe even the tree that needed to grow?

_Finn's POV_

_FlashBack_

"_Will it always be like this while we're here in Lima?" I asked softly as I sat down next to the woman that still held my heart after so many years._

"_I hope not...Look Finn I'm trying. You can't expect to just walk into this and everything will be okay, we're not. I wish we could, but we can't." Rachel looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Finn. You have this power over me that no one else could ever have. I can't let you hurt me." I faced away unsure what to say to her words. "What I can do and say is there is something inside of me that wants to run but my heart would be lying if I didn't say I didn't want to fix things."_

_I looked at her trying to fight back my simple smile. "There's a chance?"_

_She looked deep into my eyes, I could tell she fought with her words as she spoke."Whatever problems we had back then don't exist anymore. It's why we have this second chance, and we can't throw it away. Besides, you were the one who said we're not exactly the same as we were back then. If we're not the same, then things can turn out differently." With that she got up and walked out of the room._

Last week was different. I knew it really did happen, but yet it felt like a hazy dream as I stood there behind her. We spoke as if there wasn't any issues between us. It was weird, that small interaction made me have some more hope, and just that little bit of hope was all I could hold onto just to get me through the holiday. Sighing I got up from my bed, I knew I had to get up and spend time with my family, before we all headed to Quinn and Puck's new home for Christmas. "Hey guys."

Everyone looked up from their conversations, I knew instantly they were talking about me or Rachel and I. Either way I knew I wouldn't like to enter in the conversation, it would just frustrate me further. "Can we please skip the whole Rachel and me talk and just get to the presents, because I really need to get out today before we go over to Pucks."

As they all walked to the tree my mom moved over to me. "Where are you going sweetie?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to probably go visit the football field or something." I needed space and some time to really think about everything. For me, the school was the school was my place to clear my head. What was I suppose to do if Rachel and I didn't work out? Next to my family, she was everything to me and more. Our high school history was something epic, perfect...we were always endgame.

Sitting there in a room with my family, yet I felt like I wasn't there. Closing my eyes my mind transported me to the old auditorium. Slowly I turned around to see Puck with a guitar, Mike was on base while Kurt and Blaine were in the back humming, sitting in my usual spot was Sam with drumsticks in his hands. Slowly playing the melody I walked up to the stage with my guitar in hand. _"I'd sell my soul just to see your face and I'd break my bones just to heal your pain. In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith." The passion flowing out of us was like were back in high school. I loved it, I've missed it. Not just because of this but because of her._

_"But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away…" I was sorry, I didn't want her to leave me, but we were just kids and needed to figure our lives out. **(I should have took the time to tell you)**_

_"And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?" looking out and into the audience I noticed Rachel standing there watching me sing. Shaking my head saw everyone watching us, but my focus was only on her as usual._

_**("I can't go another day without you.")** Puck looked at me and it gave me the confidence that I needed to pour my soul out._

_"Would it make you, make you wanna stay?" **("girl you gotta know I love you") **Didn't she know I loved her. That was the reason I had to finally let her go again._

_Putting my focus on her, I had to tell her what I was feeling. "My heart's on my sleeve but it's turning black **(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone). **_

_"Without your touch I'm not gonna last." **(****I know you know that I need ya just to carry on). **I needed her, that was my point of asking for us to try again._

_"It feels like my walls are caving in." **(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)**_

_"And I'll do anything to have you here again."_

_"Will you marry me?" Turning I heard my voice utter the words I still long to say again. I would give anything to make things right again. Could we have a second chance? Could we finally say goodbye to all the anger? "Would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away…" **("I should have took the time to tell you.") **I should have said it more, I should have been there every second of our lives._

_**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?**_

_**(I can't go another day without you)**_

_Ignoring the all the stares from our friends and family, I ran to her and pulled her to the middle isle. I had to tell her and sing to her the way we once did years ago… "Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long and I can't stand to be alone. Please know this is not your fault and all I want…"_

_Holding her close our hearts matched the tempo of the beat, our eyes meeting again, it was just as if we were back where it all started. "Finn I love you…" She looked deep into my eyes, the love was the same as before, something that probably never would change. "Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay there's gotta be a way, cause going on without you is killing me everyday."_

_"Finn, don't leave me, I can't do it again please." Rachel held onto me._

_"Rachel I'm not leaving you…" I shook her softly, but she still continued to cry. "Rachel no!" Her hand slipped out of my and she disappeared. "And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?"_

_**(I can't go another day without you)**_

_"Would it make you, make you wanna stay?"_

_**(Girl you gotta know I love you)**_

_"Would it make you, make you wanna stay?"_

_**(I can't go another day without you)**_

_It was another dream…Looking around I was all alone again. No one to sing with me, no one to hold me as I cried. As I gazed up I saw her one last time, she was staring at a plaque with tears streaming down her face I heard her sweet voice whisper "Why did you have to die Finn? Why did you make me get on the train?"_

_"Would it make you, make you wanna stay?"_

"NO!" Everyone's eyes went to me as I felt myself reach for her. A pain so deep cut me so hard. I couldn't sit here and enjoy Christmas; I need to get out of here..

"Finn what?" Burt stood up and walked over to me, concern plagued his voice, everyone was starting to worry about the way I'd been acting, but they never really had to deal with it first hand, "Son talk to us…"

Shaking my head I grabbed my phone and keys as I thought about who I could call. Only one name kept flickering in my head. He was my best friend, and always knew what to say. *Can you meet me at the school? I need to talk to someone…* Pressing send I drove in the crazy snow in the direction of the school. My mind barely able to wrap around the issues I was having.

I had been at the school for more than an hour when I heard his voice echoing in the auditorium "You called?" Turning I saw our dad like teacher. "I can honestly say I've missed seeing you here on stage."

"I can honestly say I've missed being here, but it's nice to be here again." I looked around the empty room surrounded by the old pictures. "You know I never thought I'd see her or this room again. I counted my blessings each day I opened my eyes, every time I saw Puck I knew I had to keep going, never give up." Leaning against the chair I looked up at Mr. Schuster, every time we talked, he made me feel safe and got me through the toughest times I've had to go through.

Slowly he leaned against the old white bored probably trying to figure out how to tell me how stupid I was being. "We all are proud of you Finn, we love you and Puck more than some of us care to really admit, but something you need to realize you can't just expect things to be normal again. I know how you feel; Rachel is right there and here in the flesh but you can't expect her to forgive you."

"I never asked her to," Though I did hope it would be easier, "What am I going to do Mr. Schue? We haven't spoken since I got home; she avoids my calls and keeps ignoring my messages on Facebook." The unopened 60 messages on facebook were the clear sign that she wasn't quite ready to talk to me. No matter what I felt for her or needed to say, she wasn't going to answer me it felt like.

"Finn, it's going to take time, persistence and real love to get through to her. I mean she loves you more than anything, but like Hiram has said it is going to take time to get through this, but I know you two will finally see the light that is needed. Don't stop believing, you guys taught me that years ago, and you both need to remember that now more than ever." He was right and then again when he wasn't, I knew it, everyone else did too, and Mr. Schue was our leader more than I could ever be for my friends.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I just…I needed you." Smiling I wrapped my arms around my former teacher and knew at that very moment things were going to be okay. I knew in that moment that I needed to talk to Rachel now…

_**So ladies and gentleman This chapter was changed a lot, but i still think its perfect! Next chapter will be very sad and will bring you to tears, but it needs to happen. I promise you that in the beginning Finchel will give you clear hope that things will get better. Read and Review!**_


	7. Finding Your Way Home

_**I do not own the characters in the story (I will later but not these unfortunately) I own the storyline and of course two puppies I love dearly. The song used was homeward/Home **__**Simon &amp; Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips is a mash-up (in which glee performed as well)**_

Rachel's POV

After my musical therapy, My fathers and I decided to go and visit my cousin Elena and her sweet husband Stefan. Elena and I had the best relationship any two people could have it just helped that we were family. Even after leaving for five years, we still were as close as ever, I was happy when she decided to have the wedding in Virginia. She knew my stance on going back to Ohio so when she was planning her wedding she made sure I would be okay to go. I couldn't help but remember when she came out about three years ago to ask me to be her maid of honor, I couldn't express how happy she was when I accepted. "Is that my amazing talented cousin gracing us in Lima?" Sarcasm dripping from her lips as she hugged me tightly.

"I am great my sweet drunk cousin, I have missed your drunk butt." Turning to my cousin's husband before laughing again. "I've told you, Elena Berry cannot hold her liquor to save her life." Everyone quickly joined in the laugher as Elena pouted.

"First off I can totally hold my liquor; secondly I'm just happy you're home. We never thought we'd see you here again after everything that happened." A serious looked formed on everyone's face as they looked at me. "I know it must be wired since Finn is home."

Shrugging I decided to overlook their questioning. "I wouldn't be here if Kurt didn't force me." Everyone knew not to push me when it came to Finn, especially Elena and Stefan. They saw me at my worst after he left me.

After a while we all went about our own thing when I found myself outside watching the snowfall from the sky. "If there is someone above watching me, why must you bring him back to torture me?"

"What if it's not to torture, but to finally give you what you deserve?" Turning around I saw Stefan with a cup of hot coco. "Why must it be a curse with so much love that once sprouted from two people?" Stefan like my cousin was a hopeless romantic, this is why he always fit so perfect with her. Stefan was one of Finn's best friends before football, actually it was Stefan who convinced Finn to take over his spot since he was leaving to Virginia. "Want to talk about it?"

Shrugging I took my hot chocolate and looked at him. "I don't know how to feel Stefan, he left without saying anything to me. He put me on the train and left..." Leaning against the patio frame. "How can I just go back and forget it as if it never happened?"

"You aren't Rachel, but you can't hold onto the anger and expect it to never kill you in the end. So tell me is it worth it? Why not give you guys a second chance, don't you remember when Elena and I broke up at one point and she dated someone else? When the time is right we found each other again." A year after they met Elena and Stefan broke up and she moved on, yet someway they found their way back to each other. It was an act of fate that they finally found that love they were missing. Their love story mimicked Finn and my story, the biggest difference was Stefan never made decisions without talking to Elena.

"There's a difference Stefan." I knew the second I attacked Finn, Stefan would have a smart remark.

"Is there? You love Finn in a way that Elena and I love each other, yet the biggest difference is you won't give him a chance like Elena gave me. I love you Rachel, you're like a little sister to me and I'll always have your back, but this something I can't agree with you on. You're giving up so easily." Frustration formed when I looked back into Stefan's eyes, how could he so easily take Finn's side? He saw the pain I was in after we broke up, he held me while I cried, he said It'll be okay, how is Finn coming back okay? "Rachel, he loves you, he came back To you… Can't you just listen to your heart?"

Before I could rebuttal Elena came out and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Do you remember that day you and your friends sang together for the first time? You came home and called me and told me that each played a part, but it was Finn who made it that much perfect." She was right. Finn made me see the magic in life. "Don't stop believing in love so fast."

_**Three Hours later…**_

"Rachel dear, time to go," Wrapping my arms around Elena, I finally knew what I was going to do. I knew it was time to talk to Finn, get it out in the open, and lay it all on him before it was too late.

"Call me if you need me cousin, I'll be in town a few more days before we go back to Virginia to visit our families." Stefan held onto me tightly as Elena turned to my dad. "Uncle Le, are you guys okay to drive?" Nodding at his niece he got into the car and drove off towards my friend's house.

During the drive I fell asleep dreaming of life here in Lima.

_Dream…_

_I was laying in a big bed, it felt familiar to me. "Momma get up! Daddy is trying to cook breakfast and he almost burnt down the house again." A little girl who looked like me when I was a child. What was this? This wasn't possible. Smiling the little girl took my hand and slowly I got up. Walking down the hall I was stunned to see Finn standing in what looked like our kitchen. "See daddy I told you I was going to tell momma…"_

_"Jasmine Elizabeth! Momma needs to rest so she can make sure Cory grows big and strong." Cory? Looking down I notice what he meant when he said Cory…My stomach was huge! Weirdly I could feel the baby moving inside of me. "How are you feeling My sweet love?" Finn asked putting their daughter in the chair._

_"Daze and confused, What's going on?" I look around so very confused. When did this happen? How could this had happen?_

_"sweetie you might want to rest…Pregnancy Brain and all."_

Maybe Stefan was right, maybe it was time for a new beginning and listen to my heart. Yes I was angry, but my dream held a scary thought of what life could be with the man I once loved. Even now I sat here in the car with both my dads I could feel that tether we once experienced tighten around me. "Do you guys think I'm being to hard on Finn?" I asked as we drove on the dark road.

"Rachel..." Before I heard my father's voice I turned to look out the window, but was faced with a bright light coming towards us.

"Daddy!" I screamed as things went back.

"Rachel! Rachel!" A voice echoed in my head as my eyes began to flutter open. I knew that voice, it sounded so clear and familiar as it got closer to me. Looking around I noticed who was calling out for me. "Rachel, stay still." it was Finn's mother quickly walking towards me as I tried to move.

My body felt on fire as I laid there looking up at the sky. "Carol...where are my dads?" My body inched up as my eyes adjusted to where I was. With weakness flowing through me, I gathered enough strength to see my dads laying on the ground being helped by other people before everything went black.

_**Finn's POV **_

Slowly I walked into my best friends' house. It was weird for me to be home again and celebrating with my family and friends. But even weirder was the fact that Rachel and I were not together...we always were together even when we weren't. I couldn't stand the fact that we weren't even talking completely right now. My thoughts were cut short as I heard Quinn's voice "_I'm sitting in a railway station, got a ticket for my destination...Oh, oh."_

Puck walked in the room handing the plate to _Quinn _smiling as he began to sing where she left off. "_On a tour of one-night stands, My suitcase and guitar in hand." __**(And every stop is neatly planned For a poet and a one-man band)**_

As the door rings Santana starts to hum as Mike and Tina walk in. "_This wave (__Santana: Wave__) Is stringing us along (__Santana: Along__) (Just know you're not alone) 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

As everyone stood in the center of the room Sam and Mercedes walked in. I couldnt stop smiling as everyone gathered like time hadn't passed yet.. "_Everyday's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines...Oh, oh" _Smiling Mercedes joins in with her best friend/sister as the memories began to flow back to both of them. "_And each town looks the same to me the movies and the factories. And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be."_

My smile grew as we sang together again. It was as if we were back in the auditorium all over again, it gave me a new feeling of hope as each person began to look at the others._(Mercedes: Oh) The trouble, it might drag you down" _I was shocked the most when Santana came in and hugged me, the last time we were even in the same room she was very clear she wanted nothing to do with me.

"_If you get lost, you can always be found, Just know you're not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) _This was home, this was our home with their friends. I noticed it more and more as we sang again together, Puck and these people were my family "_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home…"_

_Alumni:_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Santana: Where my thought's escaping)_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, (Mercedes: Where my music's playing)_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Mercedes: Oh, oh)_

As the music began to fade I stared out the window while my friends moved into the other room. In this moment I knew the first chance I got I would talk to Rachel and tell her exactly how much she meant to me. I'm going to make it right again... "_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make...Make this place our home…"_

_**Two Hours later...**_

Rachel still wasnt here, maybe she wasn't coming at all. "Has anyone heard from Rachel?" I got up and walked over to our friends who were all sitting around the table. "It's just something doesn't feel right maybe it's just me but I think she would have told at least Kurt if they were coming or not."

Looking at my brother I saw that he agreed with me. "Uh I'll try her dad, I'm sure they just got held up at her cousin's house." Getting up Kurt walked into the other room to call LeRoy. I was beginning to worry even more now as a slight pain was rippling through my body. Biting my lip I tried to shake the pain as they scrambled to find where she and the Berrys were. It wasn't till my brother walked back in that I could see now that I wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling. "None of them are answering and her cousin said they left two hours ago. It only should've taken them half an hour to get here. They aren't even picking up the home phone so I know they aren't home."

Before anyone of us could react I heard the former blond cheerio begin to cry. "It's dark Sans.."

No one had a second to really digest the statement because Mr. Schue's phone began to go off. "Hello...WHAT!" Instantly I began to panic when I saw a tear fall down his face. "We'll be there soon. Yeah I'll tell him." Hanging up the phone we could all see it written on his face, we just needed him to confirm it. "Guys there's been an accident… LeRoy, Hiram and Rachel are in the hospital..." Those few words brought my whole world to a stop.

The drive to the hospital was the most painful thing I could ever feel. Actually I lied it was the sight I saw when I walked up to the waiting room to see my mom in a blood soaked shirt. "Mom..." Tears quickly fell as I held onto her. "Please... Please tell me she's okay...I can't..."

"The doctors are with her now...Hiram and LeRoy are in surgery as well." My tears formed quicker then before as I listened to her voice. How would I ever be okay if my only reason for living was dead. "Finn, no matter the outcome I need you to remember to keep your head straight and not to do something stupid."

Yanking my body away from my mother I stared at her with pain and anger in my eyes. I couldn't stand to hear her at that moment, how could she be thinking of me or what I do. How could she already be thinking Rachel would die? Tears began to dry and sadness was replaced with anger as my friends and mentor walked into the hospital's waiting room. "She's not going to die!" I yelled at my mom as Puck and Mr. Schue walked over to me, probably to try to calm me, but in this moment no one was going to calm me. "No, you don't get to tell me any what ifs. I've survived Iraq and everything we've been through to come back to her, there is nothing and no one that is going to take her away from me. I love that girl and it's not over! She will not leave me this way." Kicking over a chair security came running over to us and glared at me. "I will not lose her...I can't!" Tears streamed down my face as held me as the tears came back. I couldn't lose the love of my life, she was everything and more to me and we've survived so much to have it end like this, to have it end with her dying.

"Let it out son..." Mr. Schue rubbed my back as I fell into his arms in pain and sadness. The simple glances I got of our friends, I could see Quinn in Puck's arms as they both cried; Blaine was trying to soothe Kurt, Santana and Brittany; Mike held onto Tina and their daughter, but it was the second I saw Rachel's cousin and her husband that felt bad for someone else besides myself. "Finn..."

Mr. Schue called after me as I pulled away and engulfed Elena in my arms. "Finn...She has to make it...She has to." Elena grasped harder onto me, I couldn't feel the anger anymore, I only felt sadness flowing back faster than before.

"Don't think like that Lena, you and Finn know just as well as me that Rachel and her dad's are fighters and nothing will take them away from us." Stefan held both Elena and myself as pain came back to me.

After what seemed like forever, we were all sitting in the waiting room trying to stay as calm as any of us could waiting for any news. At this point I just needed someone to tell me something. "Mrs. Hudson… can you tell me what happened? I just can't wrap my mind around something like this happening to my uncles and Rachel. Uncle Le didn't even drink anything and he'd never endanger Rachel or uncle Hiram..."

"I arrived after the accident. I don't know what happened, but Rachel and LeRoy got the blunt of it..." Pain came back as my mother spoke. "By the time I got there people helped everyone out of the car. I didn't realize it was them until I saw the Lima graduate bumper. I thought it was one of you guys and then I saw Rachel lying down alone...She was heading back to you Finn. I stayed with her till they pulled her into the room. She was never alone son. I knew you wouldn't have left her so I wasn't about to."

Before any of us could speak a doctor came in looking for someone. "Are you guys here for the Berrys?" He asked as we all nodded.

"I'm Rachel's cousin...What can you tell us?" Elena asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Hiram has a few broken ribs and we were able to fix up him and he's now resting...As for Rachel and LeRoy, both are still in a coma. Rachel's brain swelled and lost a lot of blood, but we're positive that she'll wake up. LeRoy though had extreme internal bleeding and a lot of damage to his body and we're still trying to repair the damage." I needed to see her. I needed more than anything to touch her and feel her heartbeat.

"When...When can we see them?" Elena choked out sadly.

"At the moment we're moving but someone will bring you guys up to see them." Elena nodded as the doctor disappeard. I could tell in her eyes that she was close to tears again. We both knew that someone wasn't going to make it...something in the doctor's eyes and voice made us feel it deep down inside.

_**Tissues will be needed for the next chapter, short chapter, but it is needed... And Yes I used Stefan and Elena because I think they're amazing and I wanted to lol Please Read and Review! oh and Share out!**_


	8. Open Your Eyes

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THE SONG IS OWNED By Avril Lavigne AND THE SECOND ONE IS Ed Sheeran. DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. **_

_**Finn's POV**_

The second the doctors allowed me to go back to her my heart called to hers. I held my breath seeing my angel laying there with tubes and wires connected to her. I was frozen with tears dripping down my face. "Oh God, Rachel..." Elena pushed passed me and held her cousin's hand. "How could this really be happening? I just saw her Finn, she was so… she has to make it Finn, there is just much for her in this life."

I had to hold onto the last positive thoughts I had left. I couldn't tell Elena that my hope was slowly dazing into a light haze. She was everything to me and now here she was laying there in so much pain. "She'll get through this I know she will."

"She was going back to you Finn, she was finally ready to fix everything. Rachel knew that you were it for her. She missed you Finn...that's why it took a while for her to get use to you being back. She..." Elena looked up at me and I could tell she was trying to figure out the words to say.

"None of that matters right now, I just want her to make it and we all have to stay positive. When she wakes up, we can discuss this again. I want her to be in my life, I love her Elena and after she gets through this we'll be okay again." Placing my left hand on her shoulder I was trying so hard to comfort my former best friend's wife.

Two days After the accident

Hearing the knock broke me out of my daze. "Hey Finn." Looking up I saw my best friend and my ex girlfriend standing in the door. "Any change?" Quinn asked sitting down next to me.

I could only hold my head in defeat. It had been three days since the accident and she still hadn't woken up. "No, they said they had no choice to purposely put her in a coma. She had a lot of brain swelling. Have you guys seen her dads yet?" I could tell something wasn't right when Puck sat down next to me. "What?"

Puck looked down and away. "LeRoy isn't in a good condition, he suffered a heart attack when he was admitted to the hospital, and not only that he's bleeding head to stomach internally. Hiram broke his ribs and has a concussion. " Puck looked at me with sadness "Your mom said you should probably get some rest and get out of the hospital."

My eyes quickly moved back to the sleeping angel. "You know the doctor says she may not remember us. He said that could be the worst case but still it's a possibility. I don't want to be away from her in case she wakes up. I'll sleep when she wakes up."

I couldn't leave her, everyone knew that so why ask the silliest questions? Running my hand through my short hair I looked at quinn. Things were different now, she didn't have that cold look she once had when it came to Rachel, instead she had love and emotion as she stood there staring at both of us. "Come with me..." Nodding I took her hand as I hesitantly left Rachel's alone. "You're not alone, Together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.

Puck smiled out at our friends. I didn't even know what to say to any of them, but in this moment as Puck stood there and sang I knew they were here for Rachel and myself. "When it gets cold And it feels like the end. There's no place to go You know I won't give in… No I won't give in."

Looking at my friends I could easily remember years ago when Rachel and I decided to do this song for Quinn, "(Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" Quinn's hand softly touched my back as the tears quickly fell from my eyes. (Just stay strong)'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"

Quinn held my hand as we stood there surrounded by all our friends. Each seemed to be just as distressed as I was, the only difference was that they were being strong for me. I needed this more than anything while I dealt with having my soul mate lying in the bed. "There's nothing you could say,nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on...'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

Puck smiled at me and in that moment I knew if it wasn't for them Rachel and I wouldn't be who we are today. Rachel was my epic soulmate and there was no one on this earth that I rather spend forever with. All we needed was for her to open her eyes again, I needed her eyes to open so I can tell her my feelings."So far away, I wish you were here before it's too late, this could all disappear."

Sam softly patted my back trying to ease the pain from my heart. It wasn't a simple task at the moment, but it was worth the try. As he and Tina's voices over took the sounds flooding in my head, "Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend...Yeah, yeah"

"(Keep holding on) "'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you...There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do;There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" It was as if a weight was being lifted off of my back. They all were here holding onto me. Each with their own issues, they were there for me holding me tightly. All wanting the same when it comes to the outcome in this life.

"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe...Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da da da da da da**_

"(Keep holding on) "'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you...There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do;There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"

"Keep holding on...Keep holding on"

Taking each other's hands they walked to Rachel's room and closed their eyes. Each of them saying a silent prayer for the girl who meant something to each of us in our own way. It was painful to even be thinking about even losing her. "There's nothing you could say...Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth...So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Quinn looked down at Rachel then back at me. "No matter what, either good or bad, we will be here to hold onto you Finn. We will not leave you alone." She squeezed my hand tightly. Quinn looked back at their friends "We're all going to stay here till she wakes up. Taking turns every couple of hours," Turning back to me Quinn glared at me,"for now you need to sleep and go home. Puck will take the first watch."

Gracefully, I touched her soft pale cheek. I loved this woman and couldn't stand to see her in such pain. "I'll switch with him after I go home and shower and take a small nap. I have to be here if she wakes up." With one final kiss I reluctantly walked out the door with everyone except for Puck and Quinn.

_**Three days after the accident ( Santana's POV)**_

LeRoy had taken a turn for the worst, he now couldn't breathe on his own. We were all starting to worry, the nurses said the longer they both were out the lesser chance they had of recovery. As I sat there with Brittany I couldn't help but remember the conversation we had the night before the accident….

_Flashback_

_Ever since we'd moved to New York our annual tradition was to go to Central Park for a walk, but this year it was different we were in Lima. "Rachel..." Smiling the brunette turned to see me standing there. To be honest seeing Rachel in the park just brought back memories of our past in Lima. "Guessing you had the same idea I had."_

_Rachel walked over to where I was standing. "It's one of my favorite traditions though I wasn't sure if you all were busy, so I figured I'd go and walk here." As she looked up at the bright lights I could easily tell something was bothering her, but like usual she was hiding it. "I talked to my dads; I'm going to postpone my trip back to New York. I think it's time we all spent more time with our families. I know at least for me I've been neglecting my own; Are you and Brittany staying here or going back after everything is said and done?"_

_I had been avoiding the subject, Brittany had been missing her cat and mom. For me I was missing the simple things that living in Lima that New York didn't. "Honestly, we've talked about both options, in the end we both think everyone should be here and finally get our happy endings. I mean Tina and Mike are moving a state over but still staying close, Quinn and Puck, Artie, Finn…our families, possibly Kurt and Blaine, maybe it's time to come back to the start. Maybe Rach, it's time for you to come home."_

_I knew in her eyes exactly what she was thinking as she began running her hands through her hair Rachel knew she didn't want to be alone, but was she really ready for her epic return to Lima. "Santana, I don't know yet I still have Phantom of the Opera to consider."_

_"I just think you're hiding again, I think you need to talk to Finn and find out where you guys stand. He loves you more than himself Rach. You always said if you ever had a chance to fix what you two once had you would. You are being gifted with another chance now...we need you guys to finally realize what you guys had and be with each other again." I knew _

_"We'll see…"_

That was the last time we spoke, that could be the last time I see my best friend's bright eyes. There was so much I needed to say to her...I needed her to know that she needed to open herself up again to love. Why did I waste all of this trip fighting against what I knew was best? "Britt, I need a second." My sweet blond wife nodded before walking out of the room. Turning back to Rachel I touched her face softly and carefully so I didn't disturb the wires. "Rachel, I know we've had our issues and some of which I can never express how sorry I am for, but you have to get through this. As selfish as this sounds I need you back here, we need you back here. You're not being fair, you should be awake and happy; stop being dramatic and wake up!" I almost shouted as tighten my grip on my former classmate "I need you here, our friends need you...Finn needs you. He hasn't left your side we've tried to force him to leave, he goes, but only for a few hours then is right back here. I was wrong, he needs you and you need him more than I wanted to admit."

"Santana..." Turning I saw Finn standing at the door. "Sans, don't...don't do this to yourself, you don't have to feel guilt. You were right, I was wrong for all my choices."

Shaking my head I looked at him with sadness. "I was wrong...If I would've told her to stay with you that night she wouldn't be here. If she would've been with us we wouldn't be sitting in a hospital praying she wakes up soon." Tears were quickly falling down my face as I looked at the leader of our small family. "If I would've..."

"She wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't put her on that damn train. If I would've just went to New York with her she'd be awake and we'd be happy, but there's nothing any of us can do to change the past. All we need to do now is to pray she gets through it." I could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I could never imagine what it would feel like to almost lose Britt, she was my lifeline. To see Finn suffer...I can barely bare it. "I need you and everyone to understand I made the biggest mistake and let her go and I'll never forgive myself and when Rachel makes it through this I will spend every second of forever making it up to her..."

_**Rachel's POV**_

I could hear the words out of everyone's voices, I wanted to say something anything at this point. My voice was mute, my body was numb and my eyes unable to open, but I could hear them, I could take in the words they spoke, the feelings they felt and the sadness that was consuming them. As I slept, I could feel him close, I could feel Finn. "Rachel I need you to open your eyes please, I need you to wake up please." My heart broke hearing his voice. I vaguely registered what was happening as a soft sad melody began to play. "It's just another night And I'm staring at the moon. I saw a shooting star And thought of you.I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew…"

I looked up at him from my bed, obviously I wasn't really awake, but it was nice to see his face when even now I didn't think I'd ever see it again. His touch as the music and his voice lifted me from my weak body. "If you were here, I'd sing to you. You're on the other side as the skyline splits in two, I'm miles away from seeing you. I can see the stars From America...I wonder, do you see them, too?" '_Oh Finn, I see them...I see them'_ I whispered as I touched his soft skin.

"Baby girl you need to wake up…" Turning around I saw my dad or at least I thought it was by the way he looked. "My little star, I need you to wake up soon. Finn, your friends and daddy need you. I need you to wake up fro me." Tears were slipping from his eyes as he spoke with sadness dripping from his mouth.

I knew from his voice that something wasn't right. As I walked closer to him I saw he was in the same boat as me, his spirit was here talk to me as if he was about to say goodbye. "But Daddy, I can't do this without you. I can't daddy I just can't." Tears continued to fall from my rough eyes. He was going to leave me and I don't think I can survive losing my biggest support.

Shaking his head my dad walked over and took my hand in his nervously. "Sweetheart Finn has you now. Dad and I will be okay." He turns me around to see my dad Hiram in his own room. "Sweet Sweet Girl, it's time to say goodbye to me, but daddy Hiram will be okay, but you have to wake up. No more sleeping."

"So open your eyes and see The way our horizons meet And all of the lights will lead Into the night with me. And I know these scars will bleed But both of our hearts believe… All of these stars will guide us home…" I turn to see Finn clutching my hand as Quinn ran into the room. I start to blink and he's no longer there, the only thing left is Finn and I. "He's CRASHING!" I hear the nurses scream. Running I finally get to my dad's room. My father's body just laid there pale and unresponsive to the doctors trying to save him.

"You have to be strong, for daddy and for you baby girl. It'll be okay, I promise Rach. I love you." His heart goes flat and slowly I watch my dad die. I couldn't help but cry as I stood there holding his hand tightly. His body just lied there as the doctors finally called it.

"I can hear your heart On the radio beat. They're playing 'Chasing Cars' And I thought of us. Back to the time, You were lying next to me I looked across and fell in love. So I took your hand Back through lamp lit streets I knew Everything led back to you. So can you see the stars Over Amsterdam? You're the song my heart is Beating to…" Returning back to my room I could hear his voice calling to me it pleading with me to wake up. I knew upon hearing of my father's death Finn's greatest fears were being met. Was I next? Could I be joining my father next or will I finally wake up?

"So open your eyes and see The way our horizons meet And all of the lights will lead Into the night with me. And I know these scars will bleed But both of our hearts believe… All of these stars will guide us home." Even as his voice began to shake, I knew he was trying to keep his emotions in check. Looking at the corner of the room I saw a bright light trying to draw me in. This was the moment, I had to chose between the light or Finn. Turning around I listened as the music began to end slowly. "And, oh, I know… And oh, I know, oh… I can see the stars From America…" In this moment I couldn't even dream of not trying to survive for Finn. Moving back to my bed I slowly laid there as my spirit rejoined the body I once laid in. Within seconds my eyes began to flutter open connecting instantly with Finn's, in this moment I knew I had made the right choice.

Okay i couldnt hold back with the tears. RIP LeRoy! What did you guys think! Please read and Review I love hearing from you guys! makes me quickly write!


	9. I'll Cover You For The Season of Love

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THE SONG IS OWNED By the creator of RENT. DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE. A special thank you to anyone who helped my find songs. I decided to put in an extra character due to the fact they helped get this chapter out today.**_

* * *

_**Finn's POV**_

"Rachel!" I ran my hands across her soft cheek, I couldn't hide the happiness radiating through my heart. Her beautiful eyes were finally open, "Say something baby, I thought I'd loss you. Please, I need to hear your voice." I pleaded with the beautiful brunette. This was what I believe hell was, not hearing her speak.

"Finn…What happened?" She asked me. To me this question came with a happy and a sad feeling in my heart. I hadn't thought about telling her about her dads or even how bad she was. "It's not good if you're quiet." Tears started to stream down my face, I could feel them but hadn't registered them yet. "Finn why are you crying?"

Sitting closely I held her hand; my heart decided that no matter what I wasn't leaving her side. This was a true testament that we were in it for the long run. "I just never thought I'd see you again Rachel. You scared me so much. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you…"

"But I'm here, I'm here Finn. I can't think of losing you either." She touched my cheek, her eyes mirroring my own. It killed me to see my angel crying, especially when it was because I was crying. "Finn, my dad is gone isn't he?" She asked me, I don't know how she knew, but words couldn't leave my mouth. How can you tell the one you love that their dad is gone?

"Rachel baby…I'm so sorry, there wasn't anything the doctors could do." Sadly all she could do was cry into her pillow. There wasn't anything I could do, I could do was stroke her hair and whisper simple things to soothe the brunette that had my heart.

Two weeks later Third Person POV

Rachel was now home resting alone, Finn had taken it upon himself to stay with her till she asked him away. All of their friends came and went throughout the time she was dealing with the loss of one of her dads, she didn't think about much these days. The last two weeks had been nothing but a blur of many of her friends coming and going; Santana had decided to organize the funeral for LeRoy, Britney was always coming by with different kinds of sweets, Quinn and Puck were offering to stay with Rachel but she only wanted Finn to stay until Hiram returned.

Rachel couldn't help but think about the first night she was home from the hospital. She could never repay Finn for the time he spent with her. _It's a new chapter Rach; your dad wouldn't want you to be sad._

"Rachel?" The voice of her safely net caused her to get out of her daze. "I think it's time for bed okay? Everyone else has called it a night, I think it's time we do too." Getting up from her seat she took the hand that Finn had offered her.

As they walked up the steps Rachel couldn't hold in the question she'd been dreading to ask but needed it somewhat answered. "What happens tomorrow? What happens when my dad comes home? I don't know what to say to him Finn, I don't know how to prevent him feeling this pain…I don't even know how to wrap my mind around losing someone like that…" She looked up at Finn. Even the idea of losing Finn or any of her friends like that, it left a bitter taste in her mind. Rachel looked down trying to avoid his eyes as they got to her room.

Before sitting on the bed, Finn scooped up the sad girl into his arms and sat down. Their eyes met as he laid her next to him. "Rachel, there's nothing either of us can say or do to make Hiram feel better. It's going to take time. " Taking his hand across her cheek he erased any evidence of the tears she previously shed. "I'm not leaving Rachel; we will get through this sweet songbird. Now you need to close your eyes. Your father will be back tomorrow and we need to be prepared for anything…plus the funeral is in two days and I'm sure you and your dad have things to settle before Tuesday."

True to his words her father Hiram did come home the next day. He still had a broken arm but his legs had healed up quicker than expected. Silence surrounded the father and daughter pair, Rachel didn't know what to say, Hiram didn't know how to say the words that would heal both of them. Both of them sat on the couch, his free hand engulfed his daughter in a safe haven for the time being. "We'll get through this baby girl…It'll be okay angel." He whispered through his sad tears. "Tomorrow won't be easy but I know you'll get through it."

"If we wouldn't had gone to Elena's house daddy would still be here, it's my entire fault!" Tears raced down her face, this was the first time she had admitted guilt. It killed her to say the words, but it was how she felt. "How em I suppose to look at you when I feel like I took your soulmate away dad, it isn't fair why not me and not dad?"

"You'd rather we mourn our daughter? We've lived our lives already, not that I don't miss your daddy, but given the latter of the choice I know neither of us would choose to lose you." Hiram understood where Rachel was coming from, he felt the same way. It was hard to lose the one you love, but he couldn't stand to lose a child so soon.

The following morning after Hiram's return Rachel was upstairs trying to figure out what to wear. She hated black; it was a depressing color to put on, "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, _Rachel sadly looks at herself in the mirror.

Mercedes and Sam had gone home after the surprise party for Finn. When the news had spread that Rachel's dad had passed both didn't even hesitate to fly back home. Getting dressed Mercedes sadly took her husband's hand and began to sing. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear"_

Puck along with his girlfriend, Santana and Britney began to pack up their car to head over to the funeral home. Both unsure of how to proceed with the events of life. Puck taking his hand through his hair he continues the music he and Quinn had been listening to. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes"_

Getting out of the car Finn looks up at Rachel's window. _"How do you measure, measure a year?"_

Rachel sighed leaning against the threshold of her room she barely could hold in the sadness in her voice. _"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee"_

As they drove Mercedes looked out the window trying to hold back her sadness for her friend and the pain she must be feeling. _"In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife"_

Puck with everyone started to hum. "_In five hundred twenty-five thousand, Six hundred minutes_" Quinn looked at him and nodded as they drove toward Rachel's house.

Before Finn could walk up the steps he saw Sam and Mercedes pull in. Both nodded as they helped Finn with the song. _"How do you measure, A year in the life?"_

Puck and Santana with New Directions:

_How about (Mercedes with New Directions: Love)_

_How about (Mercedes with New Directions: Love)_

_How about (Mercedes with New Directions: Love)_

As Puck pulled everyone into the driveway he couldn't help but join in the song. _"Measure in love"_

Looking down Rachel saw all her friends standing in the driveway. Tears poured down her face, she couldn't help but feel so much happiness seeing her friends being here. Rachel smiled singing with Finn. "_Seasons of_ _Love_ , _**Love…**_"

Rachel quickly walked down the stairs and quickly out the door to her small family. _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand, Six hundred minutes"_

Santana was the first to see Rachel. Spreading her arms she held her best friend closely _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand. Journeys to plan…"_

Mercedes wrapped her arms around the sad brunette women next. Though they didn't always get along she was always going to be there for Rachel. _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand, Six hundred minutes"_

Britney held onto Quinn's hand as they sang their verse. Both trying to stay calm for the crying glue of their group. _"How do you measure, the life of a woman or a man?"_

Puck and Finn were standing next to each other but knowing she needed Finn to hold her together Puck stepped up first. He had always loved Rachel, especially when things were bad in High school she always defended him, even if he was wrong. _"In truths that she learned. Or in times that he cried."_

Finn took her hand in his and kissed softly. _"In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!" _Holding the note everyone smiled seeing Kurt and Blaine walking in the direction with Tina, Mike, Artie and his girlfriend Mikayla trailing behind them.

With them behind them all of them pulled through the last bit of the song with Kurt leading the charge. "_It's time now. To sing out, though the story never ends. Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends"_

Taking each other's hand joining in a circle they surrounded Rachel. It was probably the most she's smiled since losing her daddy. "_Remember the love! __**(Kurt: Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) **__Remember the love! (Santana: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love! (Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love ooh)_

_Seasons of __Love,__**Love**_

_Seasons of Love, __**Love…**_

Looking around the circle of her friends, her smile grew wide as they moved in closer to her. "_Measure your life, measure your life in love…" _Rachel held onto her friends as they wrapped around her tightly. Her heart swelled with so much love. "God you guys…Thank you so much guys…"

Mercedes looked at Rachel, "You don't have to thank any of us. We love you Rachel, and there isn't one thing that would stop any of us from being here." Nodding Rachel pulled everyone into her arms and into a big hug.

The drive over to the funeral home was quiet, Hiram had rented a bus to transport Rachel, himself as well as the new directions to the funeral home. "Mr. Schuster is going to uh meet us there, Dani had an accident so he's uh dealing with it." Artie explained holding his girlfriend's hand tightly. "As odd as this isn't the time, I wanted to introduce my girlfriend Mikayla to you guys, she's a dancer and helped me once I started to walk again."

"Thank you for coming dear." Hiram nodded at the young blond. "Guys, LeRoy would've wanted all of you to sit up front with us. I hope you honor his wishes." Nodding their heads everyone stayed quiet until the car came to a stop.

As everyone began to file out of the car Rachel pulled Santana aside. "Thank you…My dad would have loved what you did for him." Rachel wiped the tear that was getting ready to fall away. "I couldn't have made all this happen. You're a really amazing sister/best friend."

"I know it's hard at the moment Rachel, but you have me and everyone else, including Finn. Rach, he loves you and come time for your speech he'll be there standing next to you." Santana and Rachel hadn't began getting closer till Santana moved in with Rachel and Kurt; in all honestly she was happy at this point because there was no way she'd be able to do any of this without Santana, Quinn or Britney.

When it was all said and done, everyone took their seats inside as the priest came up to the podium. "LeRoy James Berry was a very strong man, he cared deeply for his partner, for his daughter and her friends. To be taken away from us so early is a shame, but now we as a family here in the sight of god will take comfort in the fact that he is relaxing in heaven with god and Jesus. "

Closing her eyes Rachel held onto Finn's hand so tightly. She was actually unsure how she was staying so calm, "It's okay Rach I got you." Rachel looked up at his hand as it wiped her tears away.

"If there is anyone who'd like to speak please feel free to come up." Releasing her hand from Finn's she was about to rise when she saw Santana getting up.

"So everyone I'm one of Leroy's and Hiram's adoptive daughters, both are very amazing people. In High school, I came out as a lesbian and didn't know what to do about it. I didn't know how to tell my family, nor my friends." Running her hand through her now shoulder length hair, Santana tried to compose herself. "I was over at Rachel's house and asked LeRoy how did you come out to your family…He told me he said mom, Dad, I'm gay!' he told me his parents accepted him as him. If it wasn't for him I never would've came out to my mom and dad." Looking back at the casket Santana refused to hide her tears. "LeRoy was a great man, he will be missed."

When Santana went to sit down Rachel was next up. Taking Finn's hand in hers, they both got up and walked up. "My dad was the reason I wanted to be a star. He and my dad Hiram would go every time we were in New York to see a Broadway show and I fell in love with the bright lights and stage. When I started Glee they were excited for me to start my journey to stardom; when I won my first Tony my dads flew to New York again to watch me walk across the stage. My daddy LeRoy told me that seeing me walk across that stage was better than any show Broadway had to offer. " Leaning against Finn Rachel looked out into the crowd. "My dads made me believe in love and made me see that yes Broadway was important but so was being with the one you loved. It took me a long time to realize what he was talking about, I see that I needed to find my place." Sadness halted her mind, tears stopped her speech mid sentence.

Finn smiled down at his nervous soulmate, taking her speech he began where she left off. "I'm going to miss my daddy, I'm going to miss his visits and his wise strong words. I'm going to miss hearing him tell me to stop being so stubborn. I'm going to miss him so very much, but I know in my heart he wouldn't have left if he didn't think I'd be okay. In the end I know I will be, because I found love like my dads did. I love you daddy and I will never ever forget you." By the end of the speech Finn had his own tears dripping from his eyes. Before either of them could move, Artie's girlfriend Mikayla walked up and handed both a rose and offered up a simple smile. Holding his only love closely as they placed the flowers in the casket.

Hiram was the next to get up. Breathing softly he walked over to his husband's casket. Tears were already streaming down his face as he touched his soul mates face.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back With one thousand kisses… Be my lover and I'll cover you_

The piano player began to play a faster tempo. Everyone stared up at the grieving husband. In this moment Rachel looked up at Finn who was staring up at Hiram, this was the moment she didn't know if she'd have the strength to leave again.

_Open your door - I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there - I'll cover you. I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it a new lease you were, my love, on life._

Hiram's eyes never left LeRoy's. The only focus was the man in front of him. The sadness flowing around the room.

_...All my life. I've longed to discover Something as true As this is…._

(The following is sung simultaneously.)

Mercedes stands up with tears streaming down her own face. Sighing she takes Kurt and Sam's hand in hers as they start to sing with Hiram.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses (Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)_

Rachel got up next holding onto Puck and Finn's hand, tears started to fly down her face as she begins each verse. She could feel her dad's sadness as they sang each part together.

_**If you're cold and you're lonely**_

_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses (Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear)_

Finn didn't know how Rachel would be after this, in some weird way he knew that singing would probably be the key to making her feel somewhat better.

_**You've got one nickel only**_

_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses (Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)_

_**When you're worn out and tired**_

_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses (Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred - measure a year)_

_I'll cover you_

Rachel watched as they all froze while her dad knelt down next to the casket. The pain was almost bearable. It was strange seeing her strong father in such a sad and lonely way. It killed her to not be able to take the pain away.

_**When your heart has expired**_

As everyone began to join in Rachel tighten her grip on Finn while leaning against him.

_**Oh lover**_

_**I'll cover you**_

_**Oh lover**_

Hiram got up and looked out into the packed room and repeated the words he once told his husband. The man he thought He'd get to spend forever with, he was gone. And this was the last stepping ground before the final goodbye.

_**I'll cover you**_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love_

_**I'll cover you**_

Everyone stood watching Hiram, everyone unable to move, or speak. Tears were in each of the guests' eyes and no one judged nor cared. LeRoy had touched many people in the room. Every single person couldn't help but remember when one of Rachel's parents would be there to cheer them on and even lend a voice of advice.

Rachel's POV

After the funeral everyone went back to the my childhood home for dinner, it was my father's wish that everyone would stay and eat while discussing memories of my daddy. Outside by the pool I continued to think about my daddy's passing and my thoughts about going back to New York. "Hey Rach, Why are you outside."

Waiting for him to sit down I looked at him. "Finn I don't know if I can go back to New York… It's just not dad passing, it's us. I don't know if going is what's best for us if we're trying to fix things." During my recovery time Finn stayed by my side. The more we were together the closer we got, and then it slowly became more again. "I cant do this again Finn, the long distance thing didn't work for either of us."

"You need to go back Rach, I'll be there if that's what you want. I love you that's it, simply put. You and me We're endgame you know that." We both saw the love the other had for us. I loved him, probably more than he'd care to understand right now. "Rachel..." The open ended question he purposed was in his voice, with a simple nod he moved closer. within seconds our lips mashed together and it was like fireworks that once were there so many years ago. In this very moment I knew that my love for Finn was something deeper than before.

_**A year ago I wrote this chapter. In a Year I've grown I feel as a writer ever since losing my grandpa. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who lost someone they loved. Sometimes writing your pain away Helps a lot.**_


	10. Crawling Back Home

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS; THE FIRST SONG IS OWNED BY Andy Grammer (Back Home), Second is a classic song is Crawling back to you by Backstreet boys. I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, **__Last time on _

_Two days later…_

Mr. Schuster POV

It was the last day before everyone was off doing their own thing for New Years, but for today I was going to get my kids back to the beginning. Everyone was coming to the choir room to rehash some old memories and meet some of my new students. Everyone was actually looking forward to meeting the former champions of glee. Walking into the choir room my smile grew seeing Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Artie, Quinn and Puck sitting in their old chairs; "I never thought I would be able to sit in a real chair in here." Artie smiled laughing with his friends. "Seriously after the surgery, I couldn't stop moving around." Getting up he began to dance around a bit.

"My favorite kids, how I've missed seeing you here." Leaning against the door I looked out at them as he spoke. "So guys I want to welcome you back to Glee club."

Rachel blushed looking back at her friends. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say we couldn't be happier then to be home. It was about time we all came back…" Rachel looked passed me and out the door. "You two are late…"

When I turned around I saw Kurt and Blaine rolling in a purple piano, "That is because we had to find something to commemorate this faithful moment, kinda a present for you Mr. Schuster…" After putting a seat down Kurt and Blaine moved me to the chair. "But first." As they moved I saw a few of my newer students walking in. Looking at each of these students made me realize that without them I would never have found my wife or even have my son and my daughter on the way. Sitting here it made me realize that this was the place I always would call home.

"Guys, what are you crazy students up to?" I ask smiling as Finn got up to his drums while Artie got to the classic guitar.

_Rachel smiled walking up to me and handed him a wine glass "I'm gonna need you to raise your glass, I don't care what you put in it. Here's to nights that you can't take back. We live hard but we love to laugh." Giggling along with the other classmates she was dancing along. Taking a second she walked over to Mercedes and Sam. _"And we all thought that we'd get rich fast, Hop the plane out for greener grass. Found out the green is cash." Getting up everyone started to surround me. "Don't compare to the friends that last…"

Rachel skips over to Finn as they both began to sing together. "See, we won't forget where we came from. The city won't change us" Finn hits the drum pointing to me with the drum stick, "We beat to the same drum. No, we won't forget where we came from. The city can't change us. We beat to the same drum, the same drum."

I couldn't hide my smiles as they danced around me. Watching this made me have steady flashbacks to the old days when they'd be here dancing. "(Hey!) lala da da da-da da-da, lala da da da-da da-da doe, (Hey!) and no matter where we go,We always find our way back home" everyone continued to sing as they continued to circle me. "(Hey!) lala da da da-da da-da, lala da da da-da da-da doe, (Hey!) and no matter where we go, We always find our way back home"

Mercedes broke from the circle and came to sit next me. I couldn't help but remember the moment she first sang. I couldn't be more proud of the young women she had become. "So here's to the cheap and minivans and People who had your back when the world didn't understand."

I believe that these kids could never forget where we all came from. Even my new students could see how much it was so natural to be here, to be in this room with such loving people. "See, we won't forget where we came from. The city won't change us; we beat to the same drum. No, we won't forget where we came from. The city can't change us, we beat to the same drum, the same drum."

As these kids blended the two different generations into one cohesive group, it made me believe that no matter the time distance or atmosphere they'd remain this close net family. "When ties loosen, we're losin' touch and fading away. We'll still be raising our cups to the same damn things" Rachel and Santana began to sing the next few lyrics staring at me with a smile. "Oh no, the city won't change us. Oh no, the city won't change us, Oh no, the city won't change us (can't change us), Oh no, the city won't change us, won't change us."

As they sat down around my chair I couldn't hide the smile as the music started to fade only leaving the beautiful and talented voices that each of them had. "(Hey!) We always find our way back home, Yeah, we always find our way back home."

These talented kids made me realize how much love I have for the simple group of a wonderful group of kids. "So what is everyone doing here? It's the day before New Year's Eve, shouldn't you all be doing something other than sitting in the choir room?"

Santana smiled wide "First, most of us are staying here for New Year's…some staying permanently; Secondly, we wanted to see what kind of job you're doing teaching these kids. I have to say, they can almost keep up with us."

Finn's POV

Being in this room brought back memories of old times. Singing with my friends as well as the women I loved drew me into something deeper than I've felt in years. "So how did you do it? You guys were faced with so many hurdles yet look at all the awards you guys won." A young girl looked at us with adoration as she asked.

"As silly as it sounds, we had each other. You can't go through all of the things we did without having some kind of support group." Rachel looked at me with her old happy smile. I wished for so long that I could see her smile again. "Even though every break up or Sue's crazy plans to destroy our family took a lot out of us we grew closer through it all. Take my crazy thought that after finding out about Santana and Finn I kissed Puck." Everyone turned to see a shit eating grin on my best friend's face including his fiancé', who smacked the back of his head. "Or how Quinn and Finn would always get back together no matter how much I wanted to be his..." I could hear the hurt in her voice as she turned towards the group.

Mercedes took a second to gather her own thoughts. "We all got through it and it's made us stronger and unified us in a way that no one else will ever understand. It all started with Finn, he brought us together so many times when we needed him." I couldn't help but blush a bit as I stared at my friends. "Hey Finn why don't you show them what you can bring?" Mercedes smirked as she and a few other girls sat up a few chairs.

"Uh yeah, Puck...Mike...Artie and why don't Joe and Jake join us." Nodding all the boys sat down as Brad our official piano guy went to his spot and began playing a soft melody.

Standing there I watched as the girls and the other glee members sat in our old seats. "Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you, Baby I was wrong." Puck told me every day how wrong I was for letting her go without telling her I loved her, giving her some kind of hope. Who was I here begging for her to take me back? "Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone, it was time that we moved on. I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart...But baby here I am" My eyes instantly connected with Rachel's, I needed her to see that I was sorry for the words I said that night when she got on the train.

Closing my eyes I couldn't help, but day dream on what would happen if I would've told her I was there in New York. Would she have taken me back? Opening my eyes again I listened as my guy friends join in on the vocals. "Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you."

Sitting next to puck I continued to stare at the group in front of us, my heart was pulling and tugging to hers. I needed her to see how much I regretted losing her… losing her. "I know you're in there and you can make me wait, But I'm not gonna wait." Could I wait any longer, I thought we were making progress, but was I wrong? "It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face. I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad…But baby here I am."

"Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you begging for a second chance. Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you." Getting up from chair I walked over to Rachel before looking deep into her eyes.

Taking her hand into mine I couldn't help, but hope she understood where I was coming from, maybe we'd have our second chance. "If you could see these tears I'm crying touch these hands that can't stop shaking, hear my heart that's barely beating. You will see a different man….But baby here I am." I was here now, I wasn't planning on leaving again. I don't think I have the strength to leave again.

Puck and the other guys stood in front of the ladies they loved but the only thing that seemed to matter to them as well as myself was Rachel knowing that I loved her. "Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (**come on**). Begging for a second chance, Are you gonna let me in? (**Let me in**) I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you."

"Banging on your front door (darling). My pride spilled on the floor. I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah. Now I'm crawling back to you." I glared deep into the brunette's eyes as she had tears falling down her face. I didn't want her to cry, but I needed to see she understood where the song was coming from my heart and expressed my deepest feelings.

"Crawling back to you…Crawling back to you…Crawling back to you…" Looking at her I let the last beat fall before finally letting go of her soft hand. "Rachel, I'm sorry I put you on the train, I'm sorry I let you go. I hate that we had five years apart from each other and this probably came at a worst time since it's only been a week since your dad passed, but I'm here begging you for one more chance. I love you and I know we have things to figure out, but can we please start over I need you in my life more than anything in this world."

Taking her hand tighter in my hand, I had tears in my eyes as she stared deep into my eyes. "Finn I love you too…" Tears fell quickly from both of our eyes and from the eyes around us. I didn't have a second to register what was happening as she leaned across and captured my lips in hers. I was finally hopeful that things would be okay again.

When we finished up with our friends I slowly walked her up to her door with a simple smile. "I love you Rachel, More than anything in the world." Giving her a sweet kiss on her lips I turned to leave.

"Finn…" I slowly turned to where she stood now with the door open wide. "Don't go…I know I didn't say much today after your song, but…But I don't want you to leave me. You are everything and more to me and I don't want to go another minute without…" In an instant I was next to her with my arms wrapped around her slender body. I didn't want to know what else she wanted to say, I just needed her. Softly I bent down again to merge our lips together, but this time I needed to show her exactly what I needed for us.

After entering the living room, I lifted her close before walking her upstairs to her room. I couldn't believe we finally were back to a place where we could be together again. Even as I laid her on the bed slowly I couldn't take my hands or eyes off of her. "Rachel." Cautiously Rachel removed her dress and looked up at me. After mimicking her actions I moved over her watching her every movement. "I love you Rachel."

"Show me your love…" Within seconds her hands moved me closer to her. In an instant I moved my hands across her soft body feeling every inch of her. The more we kissed and touched it became harder to resist the desire that had been boiling over from years of separation.

I took my hand between us and removed Rachel's pale blue underwear from her bare beautiful body. With her mirroring his own movements we were completely naked. Basking in the moment I cupped her soft face as our kisses became deeper and even needier than before. I could feel my hard member growing in excitement as we became rougher with our kisses. "God Rachel!" I moaned feeling her fingers dance around my bare member.

As the intense kissing began to take over our minds, I could feel Rachel began to kiss down my chin all the way to my neck. I could feel her smirking lips against my neck, I knew she was trying to turn me on and it was working well. As her kisses intensified, I couldn't control my own body as my fingers raked roughly up her smooth body. "I love you Rachel…" Growling loudly I couldn't control my own thoughts or body as I moved to align myself with her entrance. Looking down at her having all myself control I waited for her to give me the okay.

"Love me." She whispered into my neck before her own hands grabbed my shoulders. Both of us knew that the second this happened that we couldn't go back to how it was before. Closing my eyes I let my body enter hers with a swift thrust. "FINN!" she moaned into my ear.

I wanted Rachel to feel the amount of love I had for her, once I knew she was comfortable I began to thrust deep inside of the woman I loved. I needed her more than anything and I wanted to prove with each thrust I planted inside of her. Leaning down I captured her nipple inside of my mouth, softly I teased her the same way she had earlier, biting and sucking I could tell she was trying to hold back her moans. "God Finn, please…" I could feel her body starting to clamp down onto me. "So close, baby please…."

This was all we needed, it was enough for me to lose control, thrusting in and out of her I could feel how much I was in need of my release. Within minutes neither of us could control the feeling that was exploding inside of us. "I'm going to come Rach…" Moaning she flipped so she was now above me. You could easily see the love reflected in both our eyes, She loved me and I loved her, nothing else mattered. Each movement was bringing both of us to a place that would be hard to go back from. Within seconds I could feel myself losing control and my body exploding inside of her. Looking up at her she had the biggest smile and blush forming on her face. "I love you Rachel."

Smiling she laid there holding onto me tightly. "I love you Finn, No matter what." After pulling out of her we laid there in relaxing silence.

Rachel's POV

Walking up was different this time around, I knew exactly where I was and why I was here. It was hard not to feel something after we made love again, but reality came pushing through me as I laid here in my former love's arms. I didn't know what to do anymore, I thought after the funeral I would be able to just pick up my things and leave, but I don't think I can. We crossed a line again, feelings are now in play again. How em I suppose to leave now? I had to consider things between Finn and I, Driving around I landed in the one place that made the most sense to me, our high school. Wouldn't it be so easy to give it all up, New York had always been a dream but maybe this was the reality I always wanted and needed?

For the last two hours I just sat there and thought of everything that had been happening over the last few days. Saying goodbye to the man that raised me, the freak car accident…Mine and Finn's reunion. Everything seemed to be pointing to staying here, it was as if god was giving me signs that I needed to stay rather than go back to New York. "Rachel, why do you keep running away? What is so conflicting this time that you ask me to stay just to leave again?"

"Finn I was planning on going back to New York today…" The look of hurt was easily recognized on Finn's face. I looked away trying to avoid the look any further.

"Rachel, you cant keep flipping between going and staying, its not just going to affect you. I should have a say in you staying or going too. Doesn't my love for you mean anything…I mean" He took one of his hands and graced my cheek with it. "I love you Rach... You're my only reason to stay alive… if that's what I am."

Leaning into his touch Rachel looked up at him. "Finn, I love you, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you. That's just how much I love you. Don't you see that Finn, even after everything I love you. I forgave you for never talking to me, I forgave you for breaking my heart, I've forgiven you, that's why I Don't want to go to New York without you. I don't care if that's where we stay forever, I don't care as long as you're there." Tears were streaming down my face as I looked deep into his eyes. Neither of us could deny the love we had, but it was now at a crossroad that neither of us knew where to go.

Standing here on the stage where we fell in love we couldn't help but remember how much history we had in Lima. "Rachel, you have to go…"

"But I cant go if you don't go with me…" Tears dripped as we stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

"Let's not talk about that now, we'll figure things out Rachel. We always do and this time is no different."

Mystery person's POV

I was tired of seeing Finn and Rachel get back together every time things start to be smooth. He didn't deserve Rachel. There was no way he'd go with her. A few days ago the Broadway Blogs said Rachel had pulled out of Phantom of the Opera and I'm pretty sure it was because of him, again he's about to ruin her life. I almost had her, and this time when I try I will get them away from each other… She will be mine. *Make sure she gets the lead for Enchanted…* "I'm going to get her Finn Hudson…And there isn't anything you can do about it…"

**Probably wondering who the mystery person is hmmmmmm? Well I'm willing to give you hints IF you give me good song choices for future chapters... Tell me what you think and the options by clicking the review button.**


	11. Love Trouble

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY Taylor Swift AND THE SECOND ONE IS the Police I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH ALOT OF AWESOME MOVIES. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.**_

_2 months later. February 11th_

_**Rachel's pov**_

In the last few months there's been a lot of changes. Santana and Brittany are living back in Lima, it was more of Brittany refused to leave and Santana wasn't going to separate herself from her wife. As the break progressed Artie and Mikayla were also in the process of moving to New York since Artie had gotten a role in the Broadway version of _**Rock of Ages**_. Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike bought houses not too far from our old school; Puck and Mike were going to be helping with the football team at McKinley, while Tina stayed home with her daughter and Quinn finished out her real estate license. Sam bought Mercedes and himself a small house in Lima that they could stay at when they would be back home. Kurt and Blaine were asked by Finn to stay in New York with me since he couldn't. It was kinda hard for all of us that Finn couldn't stay here, but Mr. Schuster asked him to run the New Directions full time while he was off in Washington. As for my dad, well he's dealing with losing my other dad as best as he can. At the moment he was on a cruise to find himself again.

For me, I've been pretty okay, I mean I haven't exactly had much to smile about. It's kinda funny I know usually I would be thrilled about starring in a huge new production of one of my favorite movies _Enchanted. _Unfortunately it wasn't going to be a very fun experience...

_Flashback *one month ago January 11th*_

_I was at the first rehearsal. I was beyond excited to meet the cast and have the first table read. Waiting on stage I decided to text Finn... *I miss you...*_

_Smiling it didn't take him long to message back. *I miss you too. I find Lima boring without you. Have you met your cast yet?*_

_*Not yet, but I'm going to go find one of the rooms were supposed to meet in. Just wanted to text you and tell you I miss you tons. I can't wait for you to come visit.*_

_*Be there in a few weeks for Valentine's Day. I'll see you soon baby stay safe.* it was hard every second now to be away from Finn. He always seem to make me realize that after I would talk to him._

_Walking through the backstage area I couldn't help but smile, it was everything I remembered it was a year ago. "How funny, I didn't think I would see you so soon..." That voice sounded so familiar._

_Turning I saw him. Brody. "Didn't know male escorts got paid to be around sets. Is your boss for the night here?" Snarky yes but I really hated him._

_"Awe I think I like feisty Rachel. So tell me did you and farm boy make up?" How could he have known about Finn and I? "Cause my bed still could use you if not." Rolling my eyes I avoided his words. He wasn't going to get to me. "Come on Rach, I know you miss me. I've missed you." The words sounded like vile seeping through his lips._

_Before I could get a word out I saw the director come from behind Brody. "I'm so happy you agreed to this. We were worried with your recent family emergency you'd decline. I hope you got my flowers."_

_Ignoring Brody's smirks and looks, I focused on the director "Ms. Pacheco I wouldn't miss this opportunity. Yes I did, Lilies were my dad's favorite." I smiled softly remembering the big bouquet of purple lilies._

_She nodded looking between myself and Brody. "So you've met your prince Edward, I thought you two would make such a wonderful couple." She took my hand into his. I couldn't help the feeling of throw up coming up in my mouth. This was why I hated him always thinking he can get away with things._

_"I'm actually happily taken by my own personal prince." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Finn. He always knew how to bring a smile onto my face._

_"All that aside we start rehearsal January 14th, table read starts tomorrow at 4." The blond explained ignoring Brody. I was pretty sure he was passed about the Finn comment I made._

_End Flashback_

Today marked the 4th week of rehearsals and we were practicing one of the dancing scenes and Brody's constant stares were starting to piss me off. I really didn't know how I was going to put up with this for another few weeks then on top of that having to do this for about 3 months for the show. Dancing with Brody made me sick, he kept trying to rub my back and touch all over my body. "Will you please just stop. I don't want you, please just keep it professional and leave it be."

Brody looked at me and ran his hand across my cheek. "Don't fight it. I know things were rocky but we could work things out if-"

"No you were trouble-" music surrounded the room as we dances. "Once upon a time a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e." Moving with the music I twirled out of Brody's arms and into one of the other dancers. "I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard you took a step back." Twirling again I stood in the middle of the circle. "Without me, without me, without me." Brody smirked leaning behind me. The memory playing again when we sung _oops I did it again_.

I hated him, I really hated him. "And he's long gone. When he's next to me. And I realize, the blame is on me." Smirking he began dancing with one of the directors. I loved how he was acting like I would be jealous.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to, places I've never been. 'Til you put me down, oh" I couldn't help but remember coming home with Santana and her talking to me about what she had found in his room.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground…" I laid down on the floor with the other girls, moving slowly we lifted ourselves up and pointed back at him. The girls behind me were helping me circle the men in the cast. _Oh, oh_

"Trouble, trouble, trouble" _Oh, oh "_Trouble, trouble, trouble."

"No apologies, he'll never see you cry." I remembered the tears I once shredded because of him. In my heart I knew he was just a ghost of a man who once used me. "Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning"

All I wanted to do was punch him in his dam face as I danced with another dancer. As we danced around I continued to sing out my frustrations. I hated him more than anything in this world. It was empowering to make him realize how much I disliked him. The way he used me, the way he pretended to love me. "I heard you moved on from whispers on the street," Hearing the words leave my mouth made me remember when he slept with one of my teachers. It was if I didn't even matter anymore. "A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be, and now I see, Now I see, Now I see."

Moving closer I circled him glaring into his eyes. "He was long gone when he met me and I realize the joke is on me, hey!" Moving with him it was like a fighting tango against two enemies. I get the feeling as if we were alone as I repeated the chorus one last time.

Towards the end of the song it felt like Brody and I were fighting in our dance and I was singing just to him the rest of the guys were gone leaving Brody to deal with all us girls. "When the saddest fear, Comes creeping in...That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything. Yeah!"

I looked at him as all the girls surrounded Brody glaring as we circled him. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been. Till you put me down." As the men came back everyone went back to their original partner. "Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never I'm lying on the cold hard ground"

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in.." the girls in the company began to finish up the song as I pulled away from him.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in"

_Trouble, trouble,_

Looking at him I couldn't help but feel a bit better. _"_trouble!"

Turning away I walked away and into the backstage area. I was done.

_**Finn's POV**_

I didn't know why it took so long for me to return to the place that Rachel and I fell in love again all those years ago. Looking out the window I curiously watched as the clouds passed by the plane it made me think of the day she left for New York for the second time. Though this time was different, this time she was going willingly and with a promise of a reunion soon.

_Flashback_

"_Do you think this time will be different?" I turned in the grass to see my girl staring up at the different shaped clouds floating above us. I was beyond happy that we were finally in a better place._

_Running my fingers across her soft forehead I couldn't help but look at her sweet doe eyes. "There is nothing in this world that will stop me from making this work between us. I love you Rachel and I will fight for us to work out this time."_

"_I hope you're right Finn, because I'm scared that we are just playing a game again and I don't want to—" I sat up and blocked her view of the clouds and let her eyes adjust to mine. "What?"_

"_Wild horses couldn't stop me from making us work Rachel. We've been through everything and above anything we've always found a way to find each other. This time though there's no end only a future with love." Running my fingers slowly across her cheek I could tell she was kinda trying to convince herself I was being honest. "I just—I just wish you'd believe me, but I guess time will tell and show you I mean it." _

_Two days later_

_Sitting in the car we were parked in the same spot as before. Rachel in a blue dress, was focused on the road ahead of us, I knew exactly why she wouldn't look at me it was the same reason I wouldn't look at her. We both knew minutes were left between our time together. She had to get back to New York and I had to get started on working with the New Directions. "This feels different huh?" I ask as she looked out to the train._

"_I think the worst part of this is knowing that it'll be a few months until I see you again, but at the same time that is the best part of the situation…" I didn't understand what she meant, so I stayed quiet for a few seconds to give her a minute to gather up her thoughts. "This time I know I'll see you in a few months."_

_Her honesty was chilling, I knew it was hard for her to be honest, yet here she was being 100% to me and it made watching her get on the train that much easier._

_**Present day**_

I couldn't contain the smile as I walked into the apartment complex, I was here in New York to celebrate Valentine's Day with my amazing girlfriend. The plane ride was pretty easy, but the anticipation was killing me so now that I was so close to seeing her my heart was racing with excitement. "Rachel?" I opened the door with the hope she'd be on the other side. But of course nothing is ever as you want.

"My brother has finally returned!" Smiling my brother wrapped his arms around me. I missed our old friendship it hadn't been the same since I left to Iraq. "You're here early, Rachel was trying to get here to pick you up." Shrugging I put my things down and hugged him once more. "God it's good to see you Finn."

"Breathe Kurt." I laugh as he takes a deep breath before smiling again. "Where is she?" I asked still waiting for the answer I craved since I walked in. When Kurt didn't reach my eye contact something seemed to be bothering him, something it seemed he wanted to tell me badly. "What?"

Kurt looked at me before walking into the kitchen still not convincing me something wasn't bothering him. "You know Rachel, she's just busy as hell. Thankfully a few days are coming up and she has off till the opening next week. Aren't you staying till next week?"

Nodding I stared out the window of the kitchen. I wasn't stupid, I lived with Kurt long enough to know when he was hiding something big from me. I just needed to find a way to get it out of him. "So where's Blaine? Rachel told me you guys are living here with her, must be nice to have him here all the time."

"He's up at Rachel's rehearsal, he somehow got asked to do the music score. It's so nice to have him here to help around the house, plus he can keep an eye on Rachel and that ass of a guy Brody while he works with Rachel…" Covering his mouth Kurt stared up at me, panic stricken eyes looked at my confused ones.

"Who's Brody?" I knew it, I knew he was hiding something important. Now don't get me wrong I was pissed that Rachel didn't tell me about this guy, but trusted it wasn't because of some secret relationship which made this so much easier to deal with.

Kurt looked at me before putting the dish towel down on the counter. "Look Brody did some messed up things and Rachel tried to always see the good in him and it just always ended badly for her. She did what you asked Finn, she attempted to move on, it just didn't end up well for any of us." I wanted to ask a million questions, but Kurt stopped me with just one stare and the opening of his mouth. "Look it's not my place to tell you the story, it's Rachel's. But if you can't wait I'd call Santana she hated him and always warned Rachel to stay away from him."

"Did they you know?" I asked now that I knew the whole story of their history. I knew when I asked Rachel would tell me the truth, but I didn't want to wait. Looking up at Kurt I braced myself for the worst, yet when he shook his head my heart began to pump again. Not saying anything else I made my way to Rachel's room to call Santana. I understood that reaching out to Santana was going to be a rough, but this Brody was something that needed to be addressed. "Hey Finn, How are things out there in New York?" Brittany's voice was always so bright and happy.

I loved hearing Brittany's voice. She was probably the most understanding and one of the smartest girl in glee club. "It's going good, I just got here so it's pretty good. I'm just waiting for Rachel to get home. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Lord Tubbington Is trying to get pregnant again so I'm excited for the babies to come." I knew Brittany's cat was a male, then again everyone knew, but we all let it go due to our love for Brittany. None of us wanted to upset the clueless blond.

I wished I could avoid the topic, I wished I could pretend I didn't care about this Brody guy…but everyone knew I'd be lying. I care more than I should, we were broken up at the time, but still it hurts; to know someone hurt her and I wasn't there to protect her. "Is Santana around Britt?" No words exchanged by the blond as I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hey Hudson, did you already screw up and need auntie Tana to pick up the pieces again?" Out of all our friends, Santana was the least happy of my return into Rachel's life again. Even after Rachel accepted that she was still in love me and openly told me that she was…Santana couldn't accept it and refused to speak to Rachel or I.

"Can you put your hatred aside to help me? Who's Brody?" Sitting on the bed I looked up at the ceiling. Going behind Rachel wasn't my goal, but I needed to know what this Brody did to the love of my life. Guilt swept through me as Santana let out a giant sigh. "Just tell me Sans."

"Someone I hate more than you." Santana took a deeper breathe than before as I laid there bracing for the worst. "He was a man whore; getting paid to have sex with women while he was dating Rachel. I warned her…I told her he was a bad idea, but no the dumb Jewish princess had to go behind mine and Kurt's back and continued to date him. We found out he was basically filling her head with lies and kept preventing her from fully being herself. Finn he was worst then Jessie was ever to her."

He sounded like the worst man on this earth and here she was in a play with the man who tortured her for so long. This was my fault. If I wouldn't have left, he would've never have come into her life. "He's in her play Santana."

After a while I could hear Santana's voice rang through the phone. "Don't provoke him Finn, he's dangerous. I know you want to go all macho and protective on her, but he's seriously dangerous and I doubt you want to risk her life as well as the ones around her." I knew she was right and after everything she'd been through with her dad dying the last thing I wanted to do was make her life any worst then it already was.

"What do you suggest I do Santana? I can't just act as if nothing is wrong, what if he tries something?"

"Finn, I know he won't. As long as he feels like he's winning he won't do anything crazy. Just get through tonight with her and when I've had time to think I'll come up with a better plan. Just for now enjoy your time with Berry, if not she's going to find out you know and then he'll find out you know and then someone is going to do something stupid." She was right and I hated that. So after a quick goodbye I decided to lay down and try to stay as calm as I could, which wasn't very calm. I loved her and didn't want to even have a chance of losing her like I did five years ago.

Rachel's POV

After what seemed like forever I was done for the day. I would finally get to go home and wash the stink of Brody off of my body. I swear he was purposely making this a horrible experience. I hated that now I had to see him every day. But then again I'll take this over what happened three years ago.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

"_Brody I can't keep doing this anymore." I stood there looking at the man in front of me. He wasn't the same man I started dating, he was now a possessive human being._

"_You can't do what? You're fine, so I got a little frustrated—"He was always minimizing all the stupid things he was doing to me. _

"_You just pushed me against the wall, because I spent the day with Santana and Kurt instead of you, that's a bit more than being frustrated." The whole day I was with Kurt and Santana they kept telling me staying with him was a bad idea, they've been warning me, but here I was saying it wasn't true…I should probably start listening to my friends._

_Rolling his eyes he made his way closer to me. I could see in his eyes that this wasn't the loving man anymore, he was now stalking me like a prey. "You're dramatic Rachel, no wonder your ex decided to ship off to Iraq, he was probably over you…"_

_That's it I saw red, how dare he? "How can you speak of something you do not know? He left for his reasons, but I wasn't one of them Brody…" What the holy hell is wrong with me, why em I defending him after he left me? Looking at the smug look on Brody's face gave me my answer. "You know what this is over. I'm done with us, I don't want to ever see you again Brody. Leave my key and avoid me like the plague, I never ever want to see you again."_

_Smirking he ran his hand against my skin instantly making me shutter in fear. "You can't leave, I'm all you have." He was pissed that much I knew, I could tell from the angered look on his face. "If I can't have you, he won't get you either!" With anger in his step he left me standing there with fear dripping from my body._

_End Flashback_

Walking into the apartment the goal was to get dressed for bed and Skype with Finn, but the second I walked into the room that all changed. "Finn?" Smiling all my problems and anger wiped away seeing Finn sitting with Kurt in my living room. Finn's smile grew as he got up and made his way to my lips. After what seemed like forever we finally broke our kiss. Oh how I've missed him so much.

"Happy Valentine's day Rachel." It was strange to see Finn here after years of hoping and dreaming I'd see him again here in my apartment. Taking a deep breathe I released his neck from my grasp, I knew I had to take this feeling slow I had to keep my heart guarded. "I've missed you so much Rachel. I want you to come out tonight with me, please?" His goofy grin floated across his handsome face.

"Are you asking me on another work date?" The past swiftly came through my mind as I stood there in his arms.

Ignoring my question he placed his hand on my cheek. "Please for me?" He smiled softly I couldn't resist his smile ever, it was my weakness. Touching his soft chest I nodded up at him with a smile that captured the mood I was in. "Okay I can give you time to get ready if you need it."

This was the feeling I missed more than anything else, he made me feel loved and safe once again. Standing there looking at my soul mate, I didn't know how long this feeling would last, but right now I wanted to last as long as I could keep it. "I'll be back." Pecking his cheek softly I ran upstairs in a rush to make everything perfect. Even though we still had our problems to work out, I couldn't deny how easy it was for us to go back to the place we left off on.

After I had gotten dressed we headed out for our walk. In this moment we were happy, yes Finn was in Lima rather than here in New York, but we had faith in the strength relationship we were trying to repair after all these years. "You're wearing that dress." Looking down I smiled softly. I didn't notice it till now, after all these years the dress still fitted me. "Rachel…" I could see how nervous Finn seemed to be as we walked through the park. When Finn stopped at the bridge we met up at years ago, he turned to me and smiled. "Rachel, I know we haven't gotten passed a few things just yet, but I want you to know that I love you and I want a forever with you..." I couldn't stop the tears that were starting to fall as Finn pulled something out of his pocket. "I want you to know, this isn't a proposal yet, but it is a promise. I promise that I will never be without you. I promise to find a way to make us work. I promise that no matter what, no matter how, I will love you."

When Finn opened the box I instantly knew what it was. Five years ago Finn asked me to marry him with a beautiful simple ring, I couldn't believe he saved it after all these years. "Is this?"

"Yes, it is the same ring Rachel, except..." Taking the ring out Finn handed it to me. "Read it." Flipping it overI nearly melted over the words he had put on the ring. '_We're endgame, Faithfully yours'_ "I love you Rachel, it's a promise ring, all those words I've said over the years I'll mean for the rest of my life...A promise that I'm going to marry you and we'll get through this and have our happily ever after."

"Oh Finn Hudson, I love you beyond words." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew it this moment that I'd do anything to keep him forever.

Finn smiled wiping my tears looking deeply into my eyes. "Rachel Barbara Berry I love you more than anything in this world."

_**Brody's Pov**_

Sitting in her old room, I could easily remember the bed we shared. Slowly I ran my hand across the bed. "_Every breath you take, And every move you make._" Licking my lips I remember the way she talked about her past and every chance I got I tried to break that connection she once had with that boy. "_Every bond you break, Every step you take. I'll be watching you."_

Ever since she made me leave I knew her every move and her schedule, "_Every single day, And every word you say, Every game you play."_ Looking out the window I could easily remember the nights I would stand out there watching her sleep from my friend's apartment. "_Every night you stay, I'll be watching you."_

I remember her best friends trying to protect her from me, but they were wrong. She needed protection from them. They were always trying to build a wedge between us. "_Oh can't you see, You belong to me. How my poor heart aches, With every step you take…" _Watching her cry at her father's funeral and how that boy comforted her. Touching the one thing that was mine was bringing me to want to get rid of him...Maybe there was a way...

When she came home from Lima two months ago, I've been following her making sure her friends stayed away, but every chance I got someone would interrupt, but that's okay...Now she was in the play with me. Now I will have her. "_Every move you make, And every vow you break__**. **__Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you!"_

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace,"_ When she left New York I was a mess and I didn't know what to do or how to control my urges. Having her back in town and directly across the way from her old apartment and my new one was the easiest way to deal with my wanting of her again, but when I found out she had moved back in with Kurt and his husband, I was starting to lose it. Kurt was going to have to go, then that guy of his...I'll have to find a way to deal with the two of them first. "_I dream at night, I can only see your face__**,**__I look around but it's you I can't replace." _I only wanted her no one else, I wasn't going to let her know my intentions yet, but it was going to happen weither she wanted it or not.

My obsession was consuming but I don't care as long as she became mine. "_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace."_ Three long months I would get her to myself, I wont lose her this time. Nothing her friends do or say will prevent her from being mine.

"_I keep crying baby, baby , Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh"_ Even now Valentines day I look across the street and see him holding her. See him touching her, he thinks she's his, but I've had her when he wasn't around. Will she love him when she finds out about his secret?

"_Oh, can't you see. You belong to me. How my poor heart aches." _That evil bastard touching her, Finn Hudson you're playing a sadistic game. "_With every step you take, Every move you make. Every night you stay, Every move you make, Every vow you break, Every smile you fake… I'll be watching, Every single day, Every word you say, Every game you play I'll be watching you." _As the song came to an end I licked my lips softly. Watching as they left together, I go over to the drawer laughing as I pull out my gun. "Sorry dead boy, time for you to say bye bye to my girl..."

_**/AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wtf right? I know its crazy but I wanna hear what you guys think of this crazy chapter! First off sorry about the long wait. I want to be completely honest with my loyal readers I stopped writing for a few months due to a very angry comment left about this story. I felt so defeated and couldn't bring myself to write. I'm all for helpful reviews, but tearing someone down isn't the nicest thing. I'm going to continue this story because I have loyal and lovely fans and don't want to disappoint them. Read and Review people**_


	12. Rather Be Home then Worldwide

_**DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! The First song Worldwide is owned by Big Time Rush AND THE SECOND ONE Is Home owned by Daughtry... I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH ALOT OF AWESOME MOVIES. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.**_

_**Finn's Pov**_

We spent the rest of the night laying in the grass just talking about our lives. I was happy that Rachel knew exactly where I stood, I loved her and I was going to marry her. "What was it like? Iraq?"

Sighing I looked at her sadly. "It was a war zone. I counted down the seconds till I was able to come back. Five years is a long time Rach, I had a lot of time to think about my life and how much I needed it to return to a place of normalcy." I could see Rachel had more questions and I wanted to give her a chance to have all the answers she desired. "Rach, talk to me please, I promise I'll answer all your questions, just ask."

"Why did you ask me to marry you if you were having second thoughts? Why didn't you tell me before we got to the train station?" She sat up and looked into my eyes. And this was the moment I knew we still needed more time before I was ready to propose to her.

"Rachel I did it because I knew given the time you would've tried to stop me or even speed up the process of our wedding. I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't regret any of my decision to let you go." After what seemed like forever I touched her soft slightly wet cheek. The tears were falling slowly and it killed me to see her like this. "Rach, I love you and we will work things out eventually."

Reliantly Rachel's eyes drifted from me to the dark sky. "I love you Finn, I know time hasn't been on our side since we said our goodbye, but I'm determined to see where this gets us." While we laid there in each other's arms I couldn't help, but remember the last time I put her on the train.

_Two Months ago January 3rd._

_It was that moment again...Having to put her on another train. The thing was that now it was probably even harder for me to say goodbye. How was I ever going to find the right way to fix things if I keep deciding to put her on trains for her own good? I had to remember that this was for the good of our lives that she went to star in the play she had been spending days talking about. I knew even now as we waited for the courage to leave that it wasn't going to be easy to let go._

_Watching her leave it killed me. Sitting here with her as we drive to the same place again. It was as if life was on repeat. As we parked I could hear a song playing on the stereo "Ooh, Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing…"_

_Having the guys there by my side was probably the easiest part of this whole goodbye again. How could I promise that things would be this easy again? As we sat in the car I could feel her eyes on me. All I could do was stare out the window at where our friends once stood. I sigh as we get out of the car. My best friend stood in front of me, It was like a hologram of him but in the end It was him "You by my side, yeah... Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."_

Tears streamed down my face as I watched as our friends engulf her in a hug. Each remembering the first time we had to do this. Sighing she looked up at me as if hoping I had some words to make the pain go away "You calm me down, There's something 'bout the sound of your voice."

I saw Artie and his girlfriend walking up to us. Mikayla had offered to go ahead and make the trip with Rachel so she wouldn't have to do again. "I-I-I-I'm never never. Never as far away as it may seem, oh…"

With that Rachel was on the train. Closing my eyes I couldn't help but imagine being there with her Sitting next to her "Soon we'll be together, we'll pick up right where we left off, Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do," Looking at her my heart broke into tiny pieces. I loved her and hated to say goodbye.

_Looking at my friends I used them to pull out some ounce of strength to get through another hard moment of my life. _"_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone...Hello, tuck you in every night**_"

_It was as if watching her the pain was almost unbearable… I just needed to feel her close to me again. Facing her she barely noticed my voice as I sang to her. "And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on…"_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**_

_Standing up I walked over to where she was sitting staring at her as I sang the words to her. "Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide..."_

_**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

_Looking at Puck as he sat behind Rachel I could see the pain in her eyes as he touched her face. "Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name… But don't you worry. Cause you have my heart..."_

_As she cried my heart continued to break. I did the only thing I knew how to do, I poured my heart out on the song. "It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city, just get up and go." "__**The show must go on so I need you to be strong.**_"

_Artie smiled softly as all of us traveled backwards. Even as we left my eyes never left her teary eyes. "I-I-I-I'm never never, Never as far away as it may seem." We would get back to the start. I knew it._

_**No never**_

"_Soon we'll be together, We'll pick up right where we left off." I knew as we stood there watching the scene play out again We would have to work this out somehow._

"_Paris, London, Tokyo, There's just one thing that I gotta do"_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**_

_Neither of us had the strength to leave the other. But in this moment I swore I wouldn't do this again. I wouldn't say goodbye ever again. "And I can hardly take another goodbye...Baby, it won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on"_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**_

_Puck patted my back as soft sobs erupted from my lips...Artie waved as he finished his lyrics. "Oh, wherever the wind blows me, yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind. No, there ain't no one better"_

_**(Worldwide)**_

"_So always remember." Please Remember Rachel...Remember all the times I've come back or even all the times we made up through the years. Looking down I see Rachel trying to send off a text, her hands shake as she is unable to formulate a sentence in words._

_**(Worldwide)**_

"_Always remember, girl you're mine...Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do"_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**_

_As everyone turned to leave off of the platform Puck, Artie stayed. "And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, it won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on."_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_There I stood all alone, watching the train move off into the distance. "Worldwide, Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry…." A tear fell from my eyes with a few more as I stood there minutes after the train left. "Cause you have my heart …" Sadly I stand there hoping that this time it would be different, that maybe this time we'd have our happy ending._

_End Flashback..._

Honestly every day I think about life and how it could've been if we would've stayed together after the first goodbye, but even more so now after the second one. So much could've probably been prevented. "It's time to head back Rach, It's late." Getting up Rachel nodded as I took her hand. I could tell something was making her a bit apprehensive, I didn't know how to bring it up so I decided to change the subject. "You know I think I did way better than senior year." Giggling she and I made our way to her apartment. "Besides that I have one more thing for you."

Walking up the steps Rachel smiled happily as she put the key in. "You do?" Turning the key we walked inside to a fully lit living room by candles and flowers sitting on the table. "Oh my god Finn! It's perfect!" I nearly died seeing the arrangement, there was no way that I could've done this nor Kurt since he and Blaine were already on their way to the airport. "Finn…" Before she could touch anything I grabbed her arm.

"Rachel, there is no way I could've done this. I've been with you and Kurt isn't even here." Rachel froze she knew I was right. "Rachel please relax, let's just think about this first. Who has keys to your apartment?"

Ignoring me Rachel walked over to the purple flowers that were sitting on the kitchen counter. "They're purple lilies…" She began to shake nervously, as if she instantly knew who had sent the flowers. Taking the card from the purple flowers she nearly broke down in tears as she read the words _You can Run, but I will Find You my little kitty cat_ "Finn It's Brody."

Rachel's Pov

A month had passed since Brody had left the card and display at my apartment and to be honest I wasn't the only one around here scared shitless. Kurt had told my dad what happen and he decided to move me into a gated housing space. Brody had stopped showing up for rehearsals the day after he broke in. The cast had been supportive, except for a few people close to Brody, had taken my side in this, but lucky for me the director understood and decided to go with the understudy to replace Brody. It was an extremely stressful time for not just me, but honestly Finn as well.

The first few days he was here it was rough, he was always trying to keep me from going out, but when I had to go he followed me. Finally his mom needed him back home so he jumped on a plane and left, but now he was calling every hour to make sure I was okay. I knew he was doing it for my safety, though for me I didn't see the point since Brody hadn't been seen since a few days before him breaking in.

Walking down the street I couldn't help but think of the last couple of weeks. There was the fact that Finn and I were back together; then again for me I think we've been together since the day he left. Another thing that was weighing heavily on my mind was finishing this play up and moving back to the start. I didn't want to miss anything more than I have. As I walked down the street towards the theater I could feel someone walking closely behind me. Biting my lip I picked up my speed a bit, until I got inside to finally relax. "Sorry I'm late I was dealing with some stuff." I quickly ran to my dressing room and changed into my first dress.

As rehearsal got underway I quickly made my way to my new prince

"I just can't wait to get it underway, all this stress with the guy you replaced is weighing heavily on Me." he nodded understanding my words. "After the three month contract is up, I'll be in my home town, hopefully permanently." I knew that it was an almost for sure thing, I just needed to figure out what I was going to do with life..."

"Isn't it going to be hard to go from this to that?" He asked as we switched partners for a few seconds.

"No," I laugh a bit looking at him. "This was hard to go into, being there is like my life makes sense again. I'll be with all my friends again." I smiled softly as we continued to rehearse. "Someday you'll see that Broadway isn't everything."

After rehearsal I went straight home like I was told to do by not just my dad but my boyfriend. I hated feeling like my life was being dictated by a psychopath. As I opened the door my phone went off. *Did you enjoy my valentine gift? I knew you would baby...* Freezing she nearly dropped her phone, she couldn't feel anything but her heart beating out of her chest. *Don't you think about texting farmboy, I don't want to have to hurt you baby.*

Composing myself against my judgment I responded. *Leave me alone Brody...You seriously just need to.* Throwing my phone away from my bed I began to drown my sorrows in some sleep.

The following night I was on the stage feeling so much love and happiness as I preformed. I could feel my daddy staring down and watching from above... I could feel Finn and my dad staring from the front row. Weither alive or dead having both my dads here and my soul mate here makes my life worth living and continuing what I love most about life.

_**Three months later June 21**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

It was almost time to move away, was I really ready for this? I've worked so hard for this, but here I was willing to give it all away for a chance, not a guarantee, but a chance at my old life. Closing my eyes I walked into my now cleaned out apartment and let it all seep into my heart. "Rachel?" Turning around I saw Kurt standing in the doorway, he was happy to be moving back to Lima with everyone, but he knew for me it was a complex feeling. "It's time, Blaine and I will be in the car Okay love?"

Nodding he left me alone to say one last goodbye. "I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing and the pain you feel's a different kind of pain." Closing my eyes I ran my fingers across the simple window. New York use to be my home, but now I realize that it probably never was.

"Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong, I don't regret this life I chose for me, but these places and these faces are getting old so I'm going home, well I'm going home." This was the right choice, Lima was where my heart has always been I would be stupid to just stay here any longer. I'd miss the life I formed, but it wasn't the end of the chapter of the life I wanted.

"The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you, but your love remains true and I don't know why you always seem to give me another try." And then there was Finn, Finn was my soul mate; he was my other half. I needed to attempt to make our lives different and take a chance on something we gave up years ago.

Turning I took one last look at my old home. It was over this chapter was finally done and it was time to continue in a new direction. "So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old…" Walking downstairs I attempted to hold back the excitement of the journey home.

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all…You just might get it all and then some you don't want. Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all you just might get it all, yeah." I wished for this didn't I? I wished for this future, but was it all I ever wished for?

"Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, I said these places and these faces are getting old…So I'm going home," Smiling I see Kurt and Blaine standing by their rented car. I knew at this very moment it was time to go home.

Getting into the car I close my eyes "I'm going home…"

A few days had passed since I had finally moved back home and I could tell something was off. I was constantly in the bathroom throwing up and I was craving meat for a few days. Speaking of throwing up, "OH god not again…" Rushing to the restroom I couldn't help but let go of the little bit of food I had in my system. With tears still escaping from my eyes I saw my phone sitting on the counter. Who could I really call? Sighing I found Santana's number, *Please come over…I need you asap*

*Coming over...* I knew she'd be quick to reply and wouldn't hesitate to rush over to make sure I'm okay.

**Santana's POV**

I knew exactly what was wrong, stupid Finn had probably hurt her again and now after everything she was going to be the mopey girl from before. Driving down to her house it took me about ten minutes to make it to Rachel's. turning off my car I rushed in to see Rachel sitting with her knees at her chest on the couch. Instantly I flashed back to weeks after Mr. Schue's wedding. "What did he do to you Rachel?"

The second her eyes reached mine her words flowed out of her lips with such ease. "I think I may be pregnant..."

So many questions I had and wanted to speak, but looking at Rachel, I knew she was scared; at least we knew for sure who the dad was. "First thing is first, let's get you a test. I have a spare one in my car, I'll stay here with you till we get the results." Rushing out to my car I had to figure out what to say to Rachel to comfort her. I just didn't really know how to fix this, if she's pregnant everything is going to speed up and take course a lot sooner than either of them wanted it too.

When I walked into the living room Rachel was staring down at her water cup frowning. "Sans, I don't know what to do. We are supposed to be at the school in an hour, but I don't know what to do or how to feel?"

"Well firstly, you are going to pee on the stick and find out if there is even a baby to be worried about; secondly, we're going to go to the glee thing and go from there. You just have to breathe." Patting her back I sent a silent prayer upstairs to find a way to make everything okay. When Rachel finally left to the bathroom I laid there praying whatever the outcome they'd be prepared completely for the aftershock…

_Third Person's POV Later that night..._

Finn hadn't had a chance to see Rachel yet, though he had talked to her over the phone a few times it still wasn't the same. He had been busy working on a special surprise that would probably blow everyone's mind. "Hey man." turning around Finn came face to face with Puck. "Everything going as planned?" He asked walking into the choir room.

Nodding Finn looked at the setup he had just finished. "Yup, everything is finally done and ready for the reunion of all reunions."

"What time is everyone getting here?" He asked sitting in one of the high school chairs. "Dude these things too small for my ass, couldn't we have done this in the auditorium room?" He asked standing up and attempting to get comfortable.

"Because this is where it needs to happen Puckerman. I would think you'd understand it had to be perfect." Finn explained. "Sorry if I have high expectations on making things perfect."

Before Puck could say anything thing all their former friends started piling into the room. Finn's eyes instantly went to Rachel's who was smiling softly back at him. "Oh wow well isn't this quaint, we now have every original glee couple in the choir room all over again." Santana ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair. "Now tell me Hudson… why are we all here under one roof?"

Finn looked around the room with the straightest face he could. "Someone in this room is hiding something and I'm thinking it's time we all know..." Everyone's eyes went to someone else, but Rachel's eyes froze as she thought of earlier in the day.

"What do you mean Hudson?" Only Santana knew about Rachel's secret and she hadn't even told Brittany yet. Oh god was he going to reveal everything now in front of all of their friends?

"One of the guys in this room has to come clean about something that they have been planning for a while." Finn's eyes instantly went to Puck who was rolling his eyes. "Puckerman..."

Getting up he went straight to his current girlfriend Quinn and smiled sweetly. "Look you know I've wanted to do this since I've gotten back, but with Finn and Rachel dealing with the shit they do and then LeRoy dying then the crazy stalker ex chasing Rachel, I didn't want to do it until I found the right moment. So Finn has been trying to get all of these friends of ours here for one reason." Smiling Puck got down on one knee. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you please marry me finally?" He opened up the ring box and every one of the girls in the room were cheering for the happy couple as she nodded with the simple tears in her eyes.

Rachel was beginning to feel sick again so she decided to quickly walk to the nearest bathroom. She knew that Quinn would easily say yes so even as she was throwing up she knew her friends would understand. Especially after they find out about news. "Oh kitty Cat look at you…" Rachel turned to see her crazy ex and a light skinned girl staring at her with anger in her eyes. "Tis tis Princess how I've missed you."

At first she couldn't place the woman at all, it wasn't till she heard the woman speak. "Oh Rachel oh Rachel, Haven't you learned yet not to run off by yourself?" That's when it hit her, she use to go to school with the woman.

"Bree..." Rachel said softly.

_**/AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wtf cliffy right? I know it's crazy but I want to hear what you guys think of the chapter?! Bree will be explained in the next chapter... sorry for the late update but I've had a lot of family things going on and needed my attention...Please forgive me and I'll make sure you guys get another one very soon as long as i get some motivations from you amazing readers so Read and Review people**_


	13. No Air without You

_Sorry guys for the long wait. I've started school and have been dealling with some personal things. I hope you guys enjoy!__**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS! THE SONGS ARE OWNED BY TAYLOR SWIFT/ ANTHEM LIGHTS (MASH UP) AND THE SECOND IS CHRIS BROWN/JORDAN SPARKS! I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.**_

_**Bree's pov(a few weeks before)**_

Thinking back to the days in high school when I was there watching everyone pass me by was the reason I was planning on finally taking out my revenge on those idiots in glee. I was supposed to be on Broadway and have Finn as my boyfriend. I have hated Rachel Berry for everything she took from me. Rachel though unpopular had everything I wanted and little did she know I was planning on getting it all back. "Bree my dear, you in here?" Turning I saw the key player in my plan walk into my room.

"Yes mom I'm here." I answered as she slowly walked in. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked sweetly before turning my body to her.

"Yes. I was grabbing Rachel going away cake. Are you coming tonight to our show? I mean if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have been in the show." Ladies and gentlemen my stepmother Annabella Pacheco, the director of the amazing musical Enchanted and the silent partner in phase 2 of my plan.

Smiling my sweetest smile I nodded. "Of course mother. I wouldn't miss the grand finale of her career... I mean her last show." Running my fingers through my long dark hair I looked at her.

"You are so sweet my sweet angel. Helping your former classmate to find a job after such a tragedy is just so perfect." I tried my hardest to not to laugh at how my mom saw me. I was no angel. I purposely got the idiot hired because of Brody, I knew when he saw her again it would spark the anger he once felt years ago. I knew he'd become even more obsessed since word was Finn and Rachel were back together. Looking back up at my mother I smiled once again.

"How is she doing since the whole Brody thing? I don't know why you had to fire him without any real proof it was him. Maybe she was being paranoid? "

My mother got up and shook her head, "Bree after her father's passing, I didn't want to even have a chance to let anything else upset her. It's hard to come back after something like that." After everything I was putting in her way of course she would need as much convincing as my mom could do.

"Did they ever find the other driver?" I asked as my mother turned her back and headed for the door.

Quickly my mother shook her head, "No they haven't dear, but when they do I will be the first person to give them a nice slap across their face." My mother said her goodbyes to me then left me to soak up everything I've done to date. It was funny for my mom to mention the death of LeRoy Berry. I'm sure Rachel would hate to know it was her who was supposed to die that day, not her father. If she would've gone alone like she had planned to her dad wouldn't have died, Rachel would be in the ground while I got away with it all. But now here I am having to make everything right with my own hands.

A few days had passed and I was walking up to Rachel's former apartment. I knew she and her best gay friend were already on their way back to Lima, but I needed to weasel my way into the inner group and the best way was to befriend Artie's girlfriend Mikayla. Knocking on Rachel's door a bit louder than needed to make the ditsy blond to come and play. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked softly.

"Oh I was looking for Rachel Berry, my mom Annabelle Pacheco asked me to drop a few thank you treats." I smiled sweetly trying to fight back the throw up I was feeling as it brewed in my stomach.

Mikayla bit her lip, I could tell she was fighting herself on what to tell me. "She just left a few hours ago. I'm sorry you traveled here for nothing. "

Frowning I looked at her. "Darn it, too bad I guess I'll just have to figure out something to do with them." I paused for a minute hoping she'd suggest something. "Unless you want them. I would hate to waste them, my mother and I worked so hard on it." I extended my arms to hand her the basket. "I'm Bree by the way."

"Mikayla, it's nice to meet you Bree." She smiled at me. "Why don't you join me for some coffee and your treats? There's no way I could finish these alone since my boyfriend is working and won't be home for a while." Nodding I followed her into her home. It was very simple to get Mikayla to tell me anything I wanted to know. All I had to do was simply lie and tell her that I was worried about Rachel, knowing that she was still hung up on Finn. I only told her what I knew she needed to hear.

A day after my meeting Mikayla we became fast friends, instantly she offered for me to meet up with her back in Lima. It didn't take long to make plans to fly out that afternoon, but before I did I needed to inform Brody about what was happening and the plans I had. Brody and I decided to meet up at a corner diner, while sitting there I thought of how I was going to get Finn and Rachel to question each other. "Hello Bree, how's my partner in crime?" Brody smirked sitting across from me. "What did you learn?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"Well as of now Rachel is in Lima and everyone is headed back including me. I've talked to my friends and it's a whole glee reunion. Rachel and Finn as of now are back together and possibly getting a place together. Her dad is planning on selling the old house and moving away." I lean back sipping my coffee as I looked over at him. "Our plane leaves at 2 and from there we'll be joining their friends at the club tonight, Santana and Rachel will not be there so you can sneak around without being noticed if you chose to."

"Where do I fit in?" He asked me not understanding the whole plan.

I simply shrugged. "Simple I want to cause Rachel as much pain as she has me, she took my mom's attention away from me, she took the lead in Enchanted, she took any chance I had with Finn. I need you to continue to scare her. When this stupid Glee reunion is over, so will the story of Rachel Berry..." Smirking I couldn't wait to end the life of Rachel Berry.

The following Day Brody and I were almost elated to be at Mckinley High School. Both of us couldn't wait to end Rachel's life. It had taken me less time than I thought to convince Brody the best way to get back at Rachel and Finn was to take Rachel out of the equation. I simply just promised he'd be the one to pull the trigger.

Standing in front of the glee club room it was empty. It took all the strength to not go in and destroy the whole room before they got there. I knew if that were to happen it would divert my plan more than it should be. "Bree someone is coming." Brody whispered as we went towards the exit. We left hoping we didn't have to wait too long for Berry…

**_Rachel's Pov_**

Standing there facing the two of them was strange. I wasn't really terrified until I saw the look in Bree's eyes. All I could do is stand there looking at her noticing the look of anger and lust in her eyes "Why are you guys doing this? Like I get you Brody you're an obsessed crazy person, but Bree...I don't even think we've met before."

"Oh we've met plenty of times. It is just you can't place my face. Think about it berry you've seen me walk the halls with you even try out the same plays as you." Trying to think back and not piss either of them off was going to be a slight challenge. "Well if I do say so I'm a bit hurt by this. Oh well..." she shrugged looking at me as Brody pulled a gun out. "Now let's have a little chat," I looked at her slightly confused on what we needed to talk about. "I'm going to walk with you back to the choir room where you are going to say your final goodbye to your friends. You will then make such a scene that no one talks to you. . I think it's pretty simple don't you?"

I knew it wasn't going to be that simple. I knew Santana wouldn't allow me to leave especially with the news I had yet to share. "What if they don't accept it?"

"I would've hoped that you knew they all can't stand you Rachel and when Finn sees me again he'll remember that he wants me not you." I couldn't help but shake my head. I knew I had to attempt to keep my emotions in check before you opened my mouth. "I'm going to hope for your sake they let you go Rachel..." Looking into both Brody and her eyes I knew they were up to something. I needed to find a way to let Santana know what was going on. "Brody will be waiting for you to take you away and never heard from again." Sucking up the tears I wanted to cry I began to walk towards the classroom. My heart nearly was jumping outta my skin as we got closer.

**_Third person pov_**

Back in the choir room Puck grabbed his guitar and started a familiar tune. "We were both young when I first saw you...I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there in the balcony in summer air." Getting up he moved closer to his future wife as Artie picked up his guitar and moved to Mikayla joining in the melody.

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, See you make your way through the crowd, And say, "Hello"... Little did I know?" Rachel slowly walked in Bree in tow. It was hard to not smile seeing her friends pour their hearts out. No one was focused on Rachel as Puck smiled dancing with Quinn as he continued to sing.

"There I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles, And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet..." I was crying on the staircase. Begging you, please don't go. 'Cause you belong with me." Getting on both knees he smiled up at Quinn.

Bree smiled walking up to Finn she moved to sing to him. "If you could see, that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, You belong with me." Bree smirked looking at Rachel as she took his hand in hers. She was determined to push Rachel out one way or another.

Mikayla smiled seeing Bree, they had become fast friends while in New York. Though surprised to see her in the choir room. "Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, All this time how could you not know. Baby, you belong with me...You belong with me" shock looks loomed around the room. Santana's eyes quickly widened as she saw the former cheerio rubbing on Rachel's boyfriend.

Kurt looked at his former love Blaine as they sat on both sides of the choir room. "So glad you made time to see me, How's life, tell me how's your family?" Everyone except Santana and Rachel looked at the exes as Puck continued to play the melody. "I haven't seen them in a while."

Looking away from everyone, Blaine began to walk out of the room. He was still very upset about what happened a few months prior. Little did everyone know it wasn't looking good for them. "You've been good, busier than ever, Small talk, work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me, Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die..." Blaine couldn't believe catching his fiancé kissing another man. The thought turned his stomach.

Kurt standing behind him closed his eyes. His hope of rekindling was dwindling as they stood there. "So this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night" I go back to December all the time."

Rachel eyes were on Santana as everyone was focused on the former warblers. She needed her help. Touching her stomach she gave Santana a worried look. "Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I'd go back to December all the time." Kurt and Blaine walked out the door together needing to talk.

Brittany grabbed Mikayla, Tina and Puck's hand. Standing in the center of the choir room Mikayla and Brittany began clapping their hands before singing. "Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean."

Mikayla smiled softly dancing around as her voice rang through the classroom. "Oh, someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"

Tina twirled into Mike's arms. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine, And life makes love look hard."

"Why you gotta be so mean." Mikayla smiled sitting across her boyfriend's lap as she watched the dancing and singing continued.

"The stakes are high, the water's rough, But this love is ours." Brittany kissed her wife softly.

"We are never ever ever getting back together" Artie jokingly smiled as he sang the chorus. Finn looked between Santana and Rachel concern rose from the bit of his stomach to his heart. *(This love is ours)* Brittany danced around Artie smiling. "We are never ever ever getting back together" *(This love is ours)* Rachel sang the lyrics looking deep into Finn's eyes.

Yanking Bree away from Finn Santana, glared at the light skinned madwoman. Rachel began to worry as everyone's focus was on the three of them "Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,"

*(We are never getting back together)*

"Shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been." Bree smirked looking at the Latin woman singing around her. Santana could tell Bree was up to something.

"I'm feeling 22" jumping up everyone else screamed.

"Losing you is blue like I'd never known, missing you is like dark grey all along." Finn looked deeply at the woman who had his heart and soul. Moving closer she felt her heart beat begin to go crazy. "Forgetting you is like trying to know somebody you never met.." Everyone froze in place, their eyes glued on the former lovers. Bree shook her head as she watched Finn sing to Rachel. She wasn't going to not only drive a wedge through them but kill her to get what she wants.

"Loving you is red, so red..." Puck slowly brought the music to an end as they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Rachel I love you..." Finn looked deep into her eyes lovely Rachel could tell what he was saying was true. And that's when her lips said the words she'd been hiding.

"I'm pregnant Finn..." the words left Rachel's mouth so quickly that she had no time to register what she was saying.

What seemed like hours yet only seconds had passed as Finn stood there frozen and unsure of the words that were just expressed to him. Santana didn't know what to say or do; as she feared the worst she moved to Rachel as everyone seemed afraid to even move themselves, "It's about time Rachel!" Santana hugged her tightly "I'll be okay Rachel, just stay calm." Santana whispered into her ear.

Quinn felt for the couple, after what she did to Finn with the whole getting knocked up with his best friend's baby and lying to him saying it was his, does weigh a lot on a person. "Congrats Rachel." Rachel slowly closed her eyes finally breathing a sigh of relief hearing Quinn and Santana's voice. When she opened her eyes Finn was no longer standing there, her heart shattered. "Rachel, he needs time to process it. You kinda just out on a whim told him you're pregnant; remember he doesn't have the best track record to deal with that kind of news." Guilt overwhelmed Quinn again, it was her fault Finn was taking the news the way he was. Pulling away she knew exactly where he'd be hiding so she decided to go and talk to Finn, maybe even try to convince him to go back and ask for Rachel's forgiveness.

Walking down the hall Quinn found Finn in Mr. Schuster's office, leaning against the door she could see the weariness in his eyes. "I honestly thought I'd find you in the Football locker room."

Finn looked up at her shrugging. "Beast changed the locks again. She's worried about the other teams getting into the playroom..."

Sitting in the chair across from him Quinn folded her hands into her lap. "So Rachel's news...Want to talk about it?" Finn's eyes reached hers again nervously, it was a touchy subject between the two of them since the whole Beth situation. "Finn, Rachel isn't me. She's sincere about it Finn, she really is pregnant with your baby."

"Quinn, I can't stand to hear those words and then find out it isn't true." For the first time since he put Rachel on the train did she see Finn cry. "I can't go through that whole thing again."

"So instead of talking to her about it, you run away and leave her to deal with this whole situation alone? Finn Hudson I know your mother raised you better than that." She looked at her former boyfriend with a stern look of sadness. "Finn, you need to talk to her about what is going on."

"Quinn-"

"No you need to talk to her, or else I'm telling Carol and Mr. Schue about this crap and they'll just have to talk you about your stupid decision making skills. You know better than anyone of us how it feels to grow up without a dad, do you really want that for your kid?" Getting up from the chair she didn't know why but tears were streaming down her face, she didn't know why it was effecting her so much. "She needs you Finn, you'll regret it if you leave her and this baby today. None of us will ever forgive you if you leave her alone." Shaking her head she left the room leaving Finn to think about his options.

Back in the choir room Rachel looked at her friends and Bree. Bree looked at Rachel with bitter eyes. Bree was beginning to lose her patience with her plans. Looking at Rachel she was thrown a slight curveball with the announcement of the little bastard child of theirs. Sighing Bree snuck away from the group to call Brody. "We may need to change the plan. Our little Rachel is expecting."

"Expecting what?" he asked curiously.

"Finn's baby...We may just have to start the plan now rather than prolong the whole thing. Best thing about this whole thing is Finn will see her die, and won't be able to do a damn thing." Hanging up the phone she slowly walked to her spot as everyone continued to talk about the upcoming pregnancy. Slowly but surely Finn slowly walked in, everyone but Bree seemed to care.

Quinn looked at the other members of glee as the music started to play. Nodding she knew this was the way they needed to get the two of them to at least talk about what's going on. "Oh...Oh...Oh…"

Rachel didn't look at Finn scared of what he may say or do. "If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air...Oh."

Finn stood behind Rachel's chair as she continued to have her back to him. "I'm here alone, don't wanna leave. My heart won't move; it's incomplete, Wish there was a way, that I can make you understand." He didn't know how to make Rachel see that he was happy for the baby, but was scared of how real it was becoming. He never thought he'd ever see the day when he and Rachel would actually take this step.

Rachel turned to look at Finn, their eyes locking in a fit of emotions. Heart to heart It was strange after every break up and every flip of the script she really couldn't breathe without Finn near. "But how, Do you expect me to live alone with just me.'Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe."

Everyone they loved and cared about continued to sit and stare at the two soulmates. Though here for one reason have came together to help guide the two on and off again lovebirds back together. "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there, It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep, Tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here, I just can't breathe."

Santana was the first to get up and go to the couple. Unlike years ago she cared that these two. "It's no air, no air...No air, air" (Rachel: No)

Puck and Quinn were next. Like years ago they swayed to the music as the couple was engulfed in their own bubble. "No air, air (Finn: No), No air, air" (Rachel: No)

"No air, air"

Rachel turned around avoiding his eyes as he sang. "I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew, Right off the ground to float to you. There's no gravity to hold me down for real." Turning her around Finn touched both her arms in hoping she'd stay watching him.

"But, somehow, I'm still alive inside, You took my breath, but I survived, I don't know how, but I don't even care." Rachel didn't know why they played this game of on and off, she wanted him more than anything. Last time he was in New York they were fine, but now with the baby he wasn't okay?

"So how Do you expect me To live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe." Rachel closed her eyes as she thought back to how he reacted to the news.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there .It's no air, no air, got me out here in the water so deep. Rachel: So deep." "Tell me how you gonna be without me." Finn: Without me, yeah!" If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, no) (Finn: No air.)"

As the choirs continued to be sung by the group of friends no one noticed Bree sneak out of the room. It was strange singing together again was making it feel like things were going to go back to normal. Even with all the craziness going on around Rachel, she could forget all of it standing there looking at Finn. Her own air being sucked outta her system as the progressively continued to sing.

"You got me out here in the water so deep…."Rachel slowly opened her eyes gazing up at him. Her heart beating fast as he raised his hand up to touch her face.

"Tell me how you gonna be without me." Finn took a deep breath as he slowly touched Rachel's stomach. His eyes looking down at the flat stomach of the woman who held his heart tightly in her arms.

Rachel bit her lip fighting the tears as everyone watched in silence. "If you ain't here, I just can't breathe."

Both of them looking at her stomach and his hand could barely finish the song as the emotions overpowered them. "It's no air, no air."

Bree slowly peaked in as everyone was sitting down watching and singing. "No air, air (Rachel: No), No air, air (Finn: Oh, oh) (Rachel: Oh, oh),No air, air (Rachel: No air)"

Rachel and Finn stared at each other. Their eyes saying the words that they'd longed to say again in the last few months. "No air…" Looking into Finn's eyes Rachel couldn't help but lean up and kiss her soul mates lips.

Lost in the moment everyone was so focused on the stage in the choir room to notice Bree and Brody walk in. "Awe what lovely way to say goodbye..." Everyone including Finn and Rachel turned to see Brody pointing two guns at Rachel while Bree stood there with one gun pointed at Finn. "I did warn you Rachel, You should've left when you had the chance..."

_Well what do you think? CLIFFY i KNOW IM SORRY! But what do you think of Rachel being Pregnant? What do you think of the reactions! Reviews get quicker chapters! let me know any songs you wanna see were getting down to the last few chapters. The first person who sends me songs I could use gets a sneak preview! Cant wait to see!_


	14. Frozen Moments

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE. I decided to put in an extra character due to the fact they helped get this chapter out today.**_

Frozen in a state of terror, the glee club stood there watching the scene unfold in front of them. Each man in the room took a protective stance in front of their respective other. For Finn, it wasn't just Rachel he was worried about...their unborn child needed to be protected. Uneasy about the stability of both Bree and Brody, no one moved except for Santana, who stood behind Puck and Sam. Both trying to contain the former cheerleader before she could break free.. "What the hell do you think you're doing Bree?" Brittany held her wife back once Brody pointed his other gun away from Rachel and now at the saucy Latina. "Oh whatcha going to do? Shoot me? I'm From Lima Heights, Il-"

"Santana shut it." Quinn pulled her friend behind Puck. Quinn could tell Santana couldn't do anything but make the situation worst. "Bree you are above this, Cheerios don't do stupid things like point guns at friends. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Moving closer Quinn kept her hands in front of her, she just needed to reach Bree before Brody took control of the situation.

"Awe Really?" Slowly Bree started to move her gun down. "God Quinn you're so amazing, I should listen to the whore who decided to sleep with two best friends, and get knocked up. You hated Rachel more than anyone else in this damn club. You were the one who use to find new ways to torture her. So what, you don't hate her?" Rolling her eyes at her former captain.

"That was years ago, you're being silly… Because of her I found the person I want to spend forever with. You can't hate some that long and not lose yourself. You can't do this Bree." Quinn looked at Puck with a smile hoping he'd trust her. She hoped that she could make enough sense to the former cheerleader that she'd let all this go. "Just put the gun down and we can tell the cops it was all Brody's idea."

Bree quickly raised the gun again. "Brody's Idea? Oh no my friends, if anyone is going to gather all the credit for this it will be me. I've been doing all of this for a year. Rachel why else do you think you got booted from Phantom and suddenly got a part in my mother's play..." Rachel's eyes connected with Bree's confused at her words. "The great Annabelle Pacheco. My my most actresses research their directors. She's my stepmother, and I made sure you'd get the part. I separated you from Finn for the time being and threw you to your ex. But oh Rachel the best part of the whole thing is the when I took your father's life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked watching the tears drip down Rachel's soft face. Everyone's eyes quickly went to Bree, no one could really wrap their minds around the words just spoke.

"Simple as I said, I ran them off the road and I slammed into the side of the door. Though my intent was to kill Rachel and take her place in the life she created, but it was LeRoy that got caught in the crossfire. If you would've just been alone, your poor father would still have his soul mate, sad isn't it?" Bree sighed looking at the group of stunned friends. "Though I do have to say, the funeral was amazing." Rachel didn't know what came over her; she felt sadness surrounding her as she sank to the ground holding her stomach. She hated that she was the cause of her daddy's death; sadly she looked up at Finn who was holding her tightly in his arms as everyone else cried softly. "Oh god Rachel you're such a baby! You wonder why Finn had to go to Iraq to get the hell away from you. You were lucky to have someone like Brody, yet you threw it away because he was a tad protective."

"That's why you came over that day. You wanted to know about this. You wanted to be here in Lima." Mikayla said remembering the Conversation she had with Bree days ago. "I'm so stupid I should've known when you were raving whenever you mentioned Brody's name."

"Oh dear and you fell for it so easily. God Artie you sure pick the stupidest girls." Bree said smiling. She slowly walked over to Mikayla and ran the gun along her face. "Sweetheart you were the best assistant through this whole thing."

"You-"

Brody cocked his head as he watched the scene playing out in front of them. "Bree I'm over the banter. It's wearing thin with me. Can't we just kill them already?"

Smirking Bree walked closer "Brody dear I'm in charge so if I want to banter I will savor my banter. There is no way any of them are leaving here especially her." Bree smiled pointing the gun at Rachel. "Poor Rachel, you finally get Finn back and now it's over." An evil laugh erupted from Bree.

As Brody looked over at Bree, Puck looked at Sam and Mike, he knew they needed a plan. "We need to get everyone out of here because I don't know how stable these two are. Tina do you have your phone?" Once she nodded she watch as Quinn and the other members watched Rachel and Finn. "Text Blaine or Kurt and tell them we're in trouble." Nodding she hid behind Mike a bit more.

Turning back to the group of friends, both Bree and Brody stared at the group laughing. "So I'm going to give you all two options. Option A, you can leave her here alone and wash your hands clean of the little girl. Option B, the option I'm sure you all "Gleeks" will take, you all stay here and die with her." Bree pointed another gun at the group, no matter what she was leaving here with Rachel's blood on the floor.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the old Spanish room half way between the lockers and the choir room. "Blaine I'm sorry for everything. I just don't know how to feel about this whole situation. I mean how do we tell everyone we got married? Everyone is dealing with so much. I just don't want to add fuel to fire."

"Simple Kurt we just do." He leaned against the door. "We've been hiding it since the opening of Rachel's show. You need to tell them and you have to tell your dad."

"Blaine..." before Kurt could say a word his phone began to go off. *plz help... Brody has gun. Help!* "Brody is back and has our friends as hostages in the choir room." Kurt's heart began to race as he read the text to Blaine. "We have to go Blaine!". Quietly as they could both Kurt and Blaine rushed down the hall. It didn't take long for either of them to make it to the room. Kurt's eyes hit Santana's first 'I'm going to call the police, ' he mouthed quickly. Santana nodded and continued to argue with Bree. She knew the two of them needed time and a distraction, who better than herself to do it. "Blaine we need to go call the police. We need to get them outta there."

Nodding Blaine dragged his husband away from the door and quickly dialed 911...

Santana fought outta Brittany's arms as she looked passed the two psychopaths and saw Blaine and Kurt through the window in the door. "So what now? You're going to get off by killing your obsession Brody?" She knew Brody was the key to stopping this, he was evil, but Rachel was his weakness. Santana just needed to get him on her side. "Brody I know Rachel loves you. She's just scared because of Bree. Can you blame her? Bree is pointing a gun at her, she wantts to be with you.. Isn't that right Rachel?"

Biting her lip Rachel stood up and nodded. In the back of her mind she was praying Santana knew what she was doing. "Brody, I'll run away with you just don't kill me or anyone else. We can be a family if you just put the gun down." As Rachel kept inching closer she could see Bree getting even angrier the closer she got. "I need you to put the gun down Brody." Rachel pleaded motioning him to stop what he was doing. "Come on Brody."

Bree rolled her eyes and shot the gun at Brody only missing him by a few inches. Bree wasn't leaving here until the job was done. "You and I both know how good my aim is. Don't make me do it again Brody. Remember she's playing you again; I wouldn't trust someone who just ran back into her former boyfriend's arms." Brody turned and saw Rachel clutching onto Finn.

Santana stared at the former classmate before stepping closer. "What stops us from charging you?"

Bree's twisted smile quickly froze Santana in her spot. "The simple fact that if you walk any closer to me Rachel's baby will be the one to pay her mother's prices." Bree laughed as she pointed the gun straight at Rachel's stomach and looked back at Santana. "Think I'm bluffing?" Rachel looked back at her best friend pleading with her eyes to stop moving.

While Bree continued the stare off and rant back and forth with Santana, Sam looked at Puck. "If we can push Rachel outta the way we can overpower Bree and Brody." Puck knew the risk, but this was the only thing any of them could come up with. "I'll get Rachel, you, Mike and Artie charge them..." Sam explained watching the evil duo in the corner of his eyes.

Nodding Puck turned to kiss Quinn. "No matter what Q the four of you, Tina and Mikayla run. Don't turn around no matter what you hear I need you to be okay." With that everyone got ready for Sam's plan.

_**Rachel's pov**_

Tears trickled down my face as Bree got closer. My heart raced as I looked into the dead eyes of both Bree and my ex. "Any last words Berry?" Bree's smile seemed to grow as she aimed at me.

Turning I faced my first and only love, tears dripping down both of our faces. "I love you Finn. And if we don't have a tomorrow I want you to know I forgive you...I forgive you for everything. And not even death can keep me from the love for you."

My eyes never left his, it was hard to explain, but I knew after this moment there was no coming back. I knew my life with Finn was almost over and the thought was depressing more than anything. "I think I may be sick." Bree laughed as she faked throwing up. "Seriously gag me, was she like this with you Brody? I would've killed her way long ago if she was like this."

Within seconds so many things happened at once. First I heard someone scream 'Now!' then two gunshots rang out. My heart began to race as I saw a red liquid on Finn. "Finn!" I screamed as he began to become pale, seconds later things went dark.

_**Quinn's POV**_

Watching Finn I could see he wanted to go in front of Rachel. Sighing I looked at my fiancé, "Guys it's either now or never." I heard Puck whisper to our small group. Grabbing his hand I gave him a sweet squeeze before letting go. After what seemed like forever I heard Tina scream "Now!" within seconds all the girls ran to Mr. Schue's office ducking for cover.

After a while I moved to look up in the choir room. I wasn't prepared for what I saw; Brody wasn't far from Finn lying in a pool of blood. Blood was splattered on Finn's body. "Finn!" I looked down to see Rachel staring at Finn screaming at him. Running back into room I saw Rachel passed out with Sam kneeling next to her unconscious body. "Are you okay Sam?" I saw the blood near him. "Is that Rachel's?"

"It's not mine..." I watched as Puck tied up Bree with some leftover prop rope.I looked around seeing everyone starting to stand up. That's when I looked down at Rachel and saw where the blood was coming from. "Guys we need to get Rachel outta here... the blood... she-she fell on her stomach..." looking back at Finn. "Finn! Your arm!" I rushed over seeing the blood come down his arm. "Come on, Sam grab Rachel, Artie and Mike please help Finn while I help Puck." nodding everyone followed Sam who was already rushing out "I'm going to ride with Rachel..." Finn said as the EMT took his girlfriend to the awaiting Ambulance. "I can't leave her alone..."

One of the Emts shook their heads. "Son, we need to be able to treat you and her at the same time, and there's no way we can do that if you guys are in the same vehicle. So please come with me."

I knew Finn was about to pick a fight with the buffed out EMT so Puck and I decided to step in. "Look I'll ride with Rachel and Puck will ride with you. When you get the okay, you can visit her, but we need you 100% for her and the baby."

"Don't leave her alone Quinn..." Finn said with such sadness. "Call her dad, have someone call Burt and my mom." I knew he was having a hard time as I rushed quickly to Rachel's ambulance.

They'd reach the hospital in no time, Rachel was rushed to one side as Finn was taken to the other side to the hospital. After what seemed like forever Puck wrapped his arms around me while I stayed there watching Rachel. Part of me regretted bringing everyone together, I regretted seeing two soulmates be driven so apart by all the obstacles that kept arising. "Finn's going to lose it Puck...After surviving everything, after almost a year trying to fix things, they lose it all within seconds. How is that even fair?" I could feel the tears dripping from my eyes as I spoke. I felt so much guilt for having Puck here and being happy when the two of them didn't know what the future held for them.

"We need to be strong Q, they will be fine. What did the doctor say?"

"The blood was hers, I thought it was Brody's because of how close the three of them were. I didn't see it until I got closer. He said she lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay..." I didn't know what to tell him.

"Is she awake yet?" I turned to see Mr. Schuster and Emma. Both had tears in their eyes. Pain dripped down with their tears.

"No, she's sleeping. The doctors said she was lucky," Lucky wasn't a word I'd use for the situation. "Uh Finn should be done soon, so I should get him. They want to talk to both of them together..." Escaping Noah's hands and Mr. Schue's stares I walked out of the room, I couldn't stay strong anymore. I broke down in tears. I cried because I had guilt, I was crying because I knew my friends were going to be saddened by the news.

Hearing his steps I knew I wasn't alone, "Q I'll get him, and you stay here. When she wakes up I'm sure she'd prefer to see your face rather than mine." I looked up at him, I knew the look in his eyes it reflected my own guilt about the situation. "I love you."

"I love you." I whispered before walking back into the room.

_**Finn's POV**_

Seeing them take away Rachel did something to me. It killed me more than anyone knew, it was a deep pain that I don't even know how to describe it. Watching the nurse patching up my arm I kept tapping my foot. "Darlin I need you to be still." The nurse warned me. "You can't leave till it's done so stop with the tapping."

Before I could say anything I saw Puck walk in out of the corner of my eye. "Hey man how's the arm? How long till we're tossing a football around?"

I waited till the butthead of a nurse walked out. "Doc says a few weeks. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything important. Have you seen Rachel yet?"

After the question I could see something was off about the way he was standing in front of me. "Do you remember when we were in Iraq what you kept saying to me? The pushing drive you kept reminding both of us every morning and every night when we were out there?"

"We're doing it for them…We have to stay strong no matter how tough it got, we need to stay strong and get back to our girls." I repeated. I never would forget the words I would utter to get us through the five years we were gone. "Is she okay Puck?"

"She's fine, but she is resting. They're still trying to get a hold of Hirm. With her being back here maybe she should stay with you till he gets back…Maybe for a longer time. Aren't you tired of this 'we're together but not…We're sleeping together but we're still trying to piece together our relationship.' Finn it's the same story with the same results. You both are destined to be together, this isn't some stupid movie where it's a life or death situation, it's not as if it's an epic duel for her heart; she has always been yours, you two are soul mate Finn. Jump on it and be with her, not for just for the baby, but because you both love and need each other."

He was right, underneath everything I knew it. We were playing this game and even if we have a lot of issues to deal with I was done living a life without Rachel. But in the back of my mind I was scared of the rejection she may hand to me. "What if she doesn't want me anymore? I mean god after-"

I knew the look he was giving me; I was making the same excuses I made five years ago when I was trying to convince myself going into the army was a good idea. "You're a dumb ass. Like she's literally down the hall, god what do we need to do put up a fucking neon light pointed to her. She needs you Finn, more than anything in this world. What else has to happen to make you see what we've all seen since last December? Do you remember how you stopped at nothing to make her yours when we were in New York? How can you just give up now, how can you question her love for you. She has proven more than once that you are what she needs, go get her."

After agreeing I got off the table and made my way with Puck to find my girl. "Whose with her?" Before he could say anything we turned the corner to see Quinn sitting outside the door with her face in her hands. "Quinn what's wrong?" My heart raced as tears streamed down her face. Pain swept through my whole body as I heard Rachel crying from inside of the room. "Quinn?!"

"Finn—it's the baby…"

_**Sooo what did you guys think! please let me know. Tomorrow a new chapter will be up. I'm light on hw So I'm all yours. PLEASE LET ME KNOW what you want to see ladies and gentleman!**_


	15. Never Alone

/Revised version of the Spark. I do not own anything else, but the storyline is mine

"The tears I feel today

I'll wait to shed tomorrow.

Though I'll not sleep this night

nor find surcease from sorrow.

My eyes must keep their sight:

I dare not be tear-blinded.

I must be free to talk

not choked with grief, clear-minded.

My mouth cannot betray

the anguish that I know.

Yes, I'll keep my tears til later:

But my grief will never go."

― Anne McCaffrey, Dragonsinger

Finn's POV August 22

The last few months haven't really been the best, but slowly Rachel was showing some improvements. Rachel was now living with me, she didn't want to live or be alone anymore. Between the nightmares, and the inability to sleep alone, it wasn't hard to convince her to stay here permanently. There was some nights she would sleep through the night and attempt to get some real sleep, but nights like these ones were the hardest. Rachel just would lay awake with her eyes wide open looking up at the ceiling. "Rachel?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked softly, she didn't have to complete the sentence; I knew where this conversation was going. Every now and then, my sweet star would beg me not to hate her...then she'd cry and bg me to hold her, which I did every night, these nights were the hardest.

Shaking my head I looked at her. "Rachel, you didn't do anything to ever cause me to hate you. We've been through this...Losing our baby wasn't your fault. You have to stop beating yourself up for something that wasn't your fault. If you want to be mad at someone, remember who caused you to hurt, to lose our child..." She turned to me and I could see the tears slipping out of her beautiful eyes. This look made me remember when we found out the news...

_Flashback 2 months prior_

_"Finn—it's the baby…"_

_"What do you mean it's the baby?" Watching Quinn I knew what she was trying to tell me. Shaking my head I walked into Rachel's room. "Rach?" Tears began to fall when I saw her pained face._

_Rushing over to her I wrapped my arms around her comforting her as she continued to cry. "Finn I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."_

_I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't blame her; I blamed the two crazy people that tried to take her away from me. It wasn't just Rachel nor I they were out to hurt, but our unborn child. "Rachel its okay baby, I got you." I could hear the shakiness in my own voice. We were in for a long road to recovery and I just had to pray that things would get easier. "How did this happen?"_

_Slowly the doctor looked at us. I could tell she was feeling guilty for having to deliver such sad news. "Rachel suffered a miscarriage due to an exceeding amount of stress and weight put on the womb. Unfortunately, this early in the pregnancy her body was extremely vulnerable." _

_Our baby was gone, this whole crazy event killed our baby...I wasn't going to be a dad any more. Closing my eyes I tried to regain my composure for Rachel. I needed to be strong for her; even if I was dying inside I knew I needed to deal with this for both of us. After a while the doctor gave us time alone which was much needed. "Rach? Please talk to me."_

_"You must be mad...You shouldn't see me like this." She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. Instead of the joy I was so use to seeing, I just saw hurt and sadness flashing in her eyes._

_How could she do this to herself, how can she keep blaming herself. "Rachel, how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not mad? Look nothing has changed, we're going to go ahead with our plan, and we'll try again."_

_"Finn I don't think I can go through this again..."_

_"You can't give up Rachel, just don't say shit like that till we're both in the right mindset to make these decisions." Nodding her head slightly she laid there in my arms both of us exhausted from the long day we had._

_1 month ago_

_It has been a month since the loss of our baby and Rachel was having an extremely hard time. Puck, Quinn and myself hardly left her side ever since. We were still waiting for Bree to start her trial and believe it or not we were all surprised when she claimed she was trying to protect us from Brody. For the rest of the gang, Tina and Mike decided to stay in the town over from us just to be close in case we needed them; Blaine and Kurt are here in Lima, both too afraid to leave Rachel, though I don't blame them for their fear I'm too scared to really leave Rachel's side either; Santana and Britt are staying here in Lima permanently after Sue asked them to coach the Cheerios while she was in New York with her new boyfriend; Quinn was along with the girls teaching the Cheerios as well as took over the drama department. Puck was staying to help me with the football team._

_For Sam and Mercedes they decided they needed some time to themselves. Though Puck said it was because Sam had extreme guilt for causing Rachel lose the baby. I never blamed him, but didn't fight for either of them to stay. For Rachel it was always a sore topic to talk about that night. I don't really think she has dealt with it completely but for her sanity I avoid the conversation completely. She refused to come back to the school, though I don't blame her at all for wanting to avoid the place it was tainted with the loss of our child. For me I was heartbroken about losing our baby, but knew for her sake and mine I needed to put on a brave face for her._

_After a while I felt my body finally begin to relax enough for me to finally get some sleep until... "Ring ring"… Shifting a bit I grabbed my phone. "Hello?"_

_"Finn..." It was Quinn, I knew what the problem was. "She won't sleep. I've tried everything."_

_Getting up I went for my bag. "I'm on my way." These last couple of weeks were some of the hardest. Her body was adjusting to the miscarriage, and this brought on some sad and depressing thoughts for Rachel. Some were about the shooting, others were about me dying, but most were about our lost baby. The only time she'd really could sleep anymore was if I was laying with her. I was beginning to think that Puck was right; maybe it was time for her to move in with me that way I knew she'd be okay 24 hours a day._

_When I got to Rachel's dad's house I couldn't tell you how, but I felt the pain she was feeling in that moment. Maybe it was just in my head, but I knew what I was feeling was reflected in both of us. Biting my lip I quickly walked inside and went straight upstairs to where my scared and shaky angel was lying. "I thought I could do it, I can't Finn, and I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_"Oh Rachel, when are you going to get it...You're never alone..."_

_Shutting her door I quickly stripped of my clothes and pulled her into her bed. Humming softly I tried to stay steady and keep the right melody. "Never alone, when your hope has been broken, and the fear is unspoken but true you're never alone. Like a dream in a child or a childish dream in you. I'll do anything that I can do to show you my love and comfort you."_

_Running my fingers through her hair I tried to calm her whimpers. I need her to finally see that I wasn't going anywhere. That I was going to hold her and stay with her no matter what obstacle we faced. "When you can't seem to find your way home and when life gets too hard to face on your own. I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you so you're never alone." Pulling her close so her head could rest on my chest I could feel her heart finally beginning to relax and her breathing began to even out._

_"You're never alone, like a tear in the ocean or a star on a clear winter night...You're never alone. When the courage you needed has been all but defeated in you, I'll do anything that I can do to show you my love and comfort you." She was barely able to keep her eyes open. I was hoping tonight would be easier for her; I didn't know how this could get any worst. My only saving grace was knowing that we still had time to make this right someday._

_When you can't seem to find your way home and when life gets too hard to face on your own," touching her face I could feel my heart race. Being here in this moment made me put some things into perspective. "I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown; I will walk with you so you're never alone. Never Alone, Never Alone, Never Alone..."_

_What would happen if I brought up moving? Would she go along with it? I just knew I needed to take care of her. "When you can't seem to find your way home and when life gets too hard to face on your own I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown ..."_

_"I will walk with you, I will walk with you, I will walk with you..." slowly before I begin to close my eyes I slowly lean in and kiss her lips. "So you're never alone."_

_End flashback_

"Finn?" Her small voice broke me out of the deep thoughts that plagued my mind. "I thought I lost you for a minute."

Shaking my head I walked over to my soul mate. "I was just thinking about the last couple of months. I'm glad you moved in so I could be close to you again." Slowly she rested her head on my shoulder. "Rachel I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I just wanted to let you know I'm so proud of you. You've come farther than either of us thought could happen." I smiled softly stroking her hair.

"I couldn't have done it without you, I love you Finn. I love you more than you could ever know. You have made me so strong, and even in that I owe you everything."

Nodding I looked at the clock. "Baby, you ready to go back to bed?" Nodding I helped her up and took her back to our room. As we walked up the stairs I couldn't help but think about maybe doing exactly what we didn't get a chance to do five years ago. As she and I laid in bed I slowly pulled her closely. Running my fingers through her hair, I couldn't hide the happiness that I had. Yes I was still sad about the death of my unborn child, but I was happy that my girlfriend was still here and alive.

August 23

It was the first day back to the school since the whole incident. Today was also the first day Rachel was going to be alone since the whole thing. "Rachel, do you know where my laptop bag is?" I yelled from my office...I mean our office.

Rachel was attempting to put on a brave face for me, but I knew what was underneath it all. "Uh no. Are you sure you're okay going back there, I mean I know Quinn and the girls are going back, I know Puck is there, but are you sure Sue didn't rush into reopening the school?" This was about to be the same discussion we had a few weeks ago when Quinn had mentioned Sue's idea to reopen so soon. "I mean I get Brody wasn't a student, but after Bree being one and what she," Both of us looked down at her stomach, neither of us tried to mention either of their names. "I just can't see how all of you can just go back."

Though Rachel was supposed to start with me and help me with Glee, and Quinn with the theater department she was afraid to step foot into the choir room. "Sue isn't rushing you back. As surprising as it is she does actually care that you're still suffering since…" Walking into the room I watched Rachel as she dug through my stuff in the closet. "Rach, everyone goes through things differently, it's going to be harder for us because we're the ones that were affected more and lost something. I'm not over it but in order for me to stay strong I have to attempt to fight for something better." Grabbing my bag I move to the door of our room. "We can't try again until you're able to. We can't rush this sort of thing."

Moving over to me she touched my face ever so softly. "I love you Finn." I knew Rachel better than anyone; I knew she would eventually get through it. "I'll see you after work. I'll make you something special."

"I love you Rachel, but please be careful Kurt says you always burn things. I'll be home around 5." After kissing her goodbye, I made my way to my car.

Standing outside the school I wasn't sure if I was ready yet. I know I told Rachel that I was okay but physically being here is beyond different. "Are you having trouble to?" Looking next to me I was surprised to see Santana there. "You know after all the shit you did to Rachel; leaving her, going to New York without telling her... and don't forget everything in high school..."

"Is there a point to your banter?" I asked. I didn't need to be reminded every time I saw Santana that our relationship was flawed on my side of everything.

"Oh jezze stop acting like a baby Finn, all I'm saying is I trust you to fix those mistakes, I trust you enough to allow you to make things right with her. Don't make me regret the decision to be nice. Any who, Sue wants to talk to you as soon as you get up the courage to get go inside."

Taking a deep breath I slowly walked into the high school trying to contain the sadness I felt. Rachel was the main reason I was doing this, I needed to show her that it was possible to come back here.

After talking to Sue I felt a bit better. She was giving me a sub for a few weeks due to the trial that all of us who were in the room had to attend starting today…I was hoping I could get through this day because as of 3pm I was going to have to face the monster that is Bree Pacheco.

Rachel's POV Later that day

Walking into the courtroom was hardly something I wanted to do any time in my lifetime, though none of us had to testify till tomorrow, but we wanted to be there for the opening statements. To see what her lawyer would say. Finn didn't think it was one of my brightest moments but because she admitted to killing my father, I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get off in any way for what she did. Sitting in the courtroom I held both my father's and Finn's hand, I needed the strength especially having to hear both the prosecution and defense talking about the last couple of months. Though I trusted Ms. Summers-O'Conner (the prosecution), I didn't like nor trust Mr. Snow (The defense). Ms. Summers had talked to all of us and explained that Mr. Snow would try anything to make us say we were for Bree killing Brody. I prayed that the jury would see through the stupidity of the defense. "You okay?" Turning I looked at Finn, he was constantly making sure I was okay. I knew he was doing this because of the dam nightmares I'd been having.

"I'm fine, honestly. I just want this damn thing to start, it's nerve-racking, I really hate this." Nodding he squeezed while we stood for the now entering Judge. Once we sat down I was trying to hear her out but my gaze and ears were on Bree.

It wasn't until the judge asked for Ms. Summers to give her opening statement that I finally came out of my slight daze. "December 25th2016 a day when we're supposed to be with our families, with our loved ones. A day that should never be plagued by such sadness and pain, but for Rachel and Hiram Berry…This was the day they lost Mr. LeRoy Berry to the defendant. He was taken unfortunately because of the jealousy Ms. Pacheco had towards ms. Berry. No one knew how a car could hit them the way it did after from what witnesses say, they were at a complete stop after swerving to avoid a deer; but somehow they got t-boned by a car going excessively fast and with their car as the target. The sick and twisted part of the whole incident is not that she's not sorry but the fact that she intended to kill LeRoy's daughter Rachel Barbara Berry, who she knew would be taking the road to visit her friends." Looking at my dad I could see the tears trickling down his face as we listened to a replay of last December. "Not only did Ms. Pacheco kill Ms. Berry's father, but this isn't her first attempt on Ms. Berry's life. During this trial you're going to hear from numerous people how this woman tried numerous times to kill Ms. Berry and how this led to two murder 2 charges and a manslaughter charge for the death of Ms. Berry's unborn child… as well as a hostage charge for a June 21st incident in which Ms. Pacheco and Mr. Weston held captive, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana and Britney Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Mikayla Johnson, Artie Abrams, Mr and Mrs. Chang as well as Sam and Mercedes Evans at gunpoint. I will prove that it was all Ms. Pacheco's idea and this led to the death of both Brody Weston as well as Ms. Berry's unborn baby."

As Ms. Summers looked at us she gave a smile before sitting down. Taking a deep breath before the judge began to speak "Mr. Snow."

Nodding Mr. Snow got up and looked at the jury. "Thank you judge Everdeen…People of the jury now I know you're probably wondering how I could dispute Ms. Summers' allegations, simple, Ms. Summers has little proof if any for the car accident. I will prove that my client had nothing to do with the accident that occurred December of last year. As for the charge of hostage taking of Ms. Berry and her friends, I will prove it was all Brody Weston's plan and that Ms. Pacheco cannot be held at fault for anyone or the fetus in which Ms. Berry had been carrying at the time. In regards to the murder 2 charge in the death of Mr. Weston in which my client was shooting Mr. Weston to protect her accusers from Mr. Weston's sick plan to kill Ms. Berry and Mr. Hudson."

Sighing I took a deep breath trying not to freak out about what Bree's lawyer had said. "Tomorrow we will hear the prosecution's case. Ms. Summers have your witness list ready because we will be start the questioning at 9am tomorrow." Banging the gavel Judge Everdeen got up and left the courtroom.

After the judge left Ms. Summers turned to us and smiled. "So why don't we go to my office and we can go through all of your statements. Tomorrow is going to be long and probably tough days for you all so the quicker we get through this the more time we all have to sleep."

August 23rd (Day 1 of questioning) Third person POV

It was going to be a suckish day for the former New Directions. Today was the first day of questioning for the prosecution. It had been a long night for Finn and Rachel, neither of them could really sleep since he was first on the witness stand…when they got to the courthouse they were each told the order in which they'll testify. First up was Finn. As soon as Finn was sworn in Buffy got up and began her questioning. "Mr. Hudson can you please state your whole name for the court."

"Finn Christopher Hudson." Finn kept his eyes on Buffy as he answered.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"Objection!" Mr. Snow stated. "Relevance?"

"To show credibility your honor." Buffy was quick to reply.

"What does this have to do with credibility your honor, what does his job have to do with his ability to testify?"

"Simple it shows that his job could be terminated if he lies under oath…" Buffy glared at Mr. Snow. "It shows that what Mr. Hudson is saying can be held with no question."

"Overruled please answer the question." The judge nodded towards Finn.

"I serve in the Us Army for 5 years as a Sergeant and now work at McKinley High school for the time being." Finn calmed his mind by staring from his friends to the Buffy.

"Finn can you tell how you know Ms. Pacheco?"

"She went to high school with my friends and I. She use to cheer with my ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray till Quinn left the Cheerios." Finn knew he was doing the best to remain calm. Buffy said to answer with the most confidence they could and short and to the point.

"You never dated the defendant or had any sexual relationship with her?" Buffy figured she'd stick it to the defense by already answering the question she knew Mr. Snow would try to ask.

"No I've never slept with her nor dated."

"Mr. Hudson can you recall what happened the night of June 21st? Was Ms. Pacheco even invited to this event in question? What happened after you saw Ms. Pacheco and Mr. Weston."

Looking at the jury Finn replied "It was the night my best friend was proposing to his girlfriend and we were all gathered in the choir room to surprise her. It was a private party, my friends nor myself invited Ms. Pacheco to the event." Trying to relax, Finn looked back at Rachel then the jury.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson." With a smirk on her face Buffy looked at Mr. Snow. "Your witness."

Mr. Snow stayed sitting in his chair staring at the notepad before looking up at Finn. "Mr. Hudson where were you April 24th 2013 let's say around 7pm?"

Santana, Puck and Quinn's eyes widen with the thought of knowing where he was. Buffy looked at the judge "Objection! What is the relevance to the case?"

"You opened the door to question his character and credibly to tell the truth. So as government official he doesn't want to purge himself by lying."

"But if it were to pertained to the case, I'd be more able to agree but it isn't. The case is dealing with the months between December 25 - June 21st."

"Yes, but again Ms. Summers you opened the door by asking about Mr. Hudson's credibility so I'm in my jurisdiction to ask whatever I chose to establish his honesty." Finn had a feeling that the truth was going to hurt Rachel.

Looking up at the judge Buffy was about to rebuttal against the defense when the judge "I'm sorry Ms. Summers, but Mr. Snow is right. Overruled." Hitting the gavel she turned Finn and nodded.

"I was in New York, I had just finished my job by delivering my soldier's body to his family. I then went and saw Rachel Berry's performance in Funny Girl." Biting his lip he looked at a tearful Rachel.

"So did you have anything against Brody Weston at the time of your visit?"

"I didn't know anything about Brody; so to answer your question no I didn't have a problem with Brody at the time Mr. Snow." Rachel's eyes were glued on Finn's. He could tell she was having trouble composing herself.

"Objection, I still don't see how it pertains to the case?" Buffy stood up and asked the judge.

Mr. Snow smiled as the judge looked over at him. "You're treading on thin ice Mr. Snow, so get to the point."

"Of course your honor…Mr. Hudson, on the day in question did you meet anyone or see anyone you possibly knew, maybe go to dinner?"

"I honestly don't remember, I remember bumping into a man who looked a lot like Brody at the bar and hanging out till I had to leave, but –"

"That's all the questions I have thank you. We have no more questions your honor." Shaking his head Finn looked at Buffy sadly.

"Redirect?" the judge nodded as Buffy got up. "Finn can you tell the court what you were about to say?"

"I was saying he looked like Brody which I thought about it when I first met Brody, when he held the gun at me and my girlfriend. When I saw him I thought back to my trip to New York I mentioned to my best friend that he looked familiar. But realized later that the man I was speaking to was still alive and not dead like Brody."

"When Ms. Pacheco came into room do you believe as a bystander that she was acting like she was being forced? Do you believe Brody is at fault?" She asked with a smile.

"I think everyone has it twisted, I believe he was following her lead and the fact of the matter she was bragging about how this plan was all hers and she wanted the credit."

The judge looked at Buffy then back at Finn. "Thank you Mr. Hudson, you may step down now. Ms. Summers next witness?"

"The prosecution calls Mikayla Johnston," Slowly taking a breather Mikayla walked up to the stand and began being sworn in. "Ms. Johnston can you tell me how your relationship started with the defendant?"

"Of course, uh it was right before the shooting, uh Bree came by Rachel's apartment and explained that she was looking for Rachel. So I let her know that Rachel had moved back to Lima and no longer lived there. We then got into discussions about our lives and careers. She would constantly ask if I knew about her relationship, I didn't think it was my place as I just have gotten to know Rachel, so I just avoided the question until she said the name Brody. Simply I remembered my boyfriend had told me that Brody was obsessed with Rachel and how worried he was for her safety that was the reason for her coming home. She kept asking random questions about Rachel and I didn't really think anything of it until June 21st when she and Mr. Weston came into the classroom with guns…"

Buffy turned to the jury "Ms. Johnston in your personal opinion, do you believe that Ms. Pacheco was mentally there when she came in with the guns? Do you believe that Mr. Weston had her under a tight leash?"

"Objection, she wasn't in Ms. Pacheco's head nor does she have medical degree."

"Actually she is," Buffy smiled placing her license on the defendant's desk and handed another to the court officer. "Mikayla has a Masters psychology. So please continue."

"Well honestly I think she had Mr. Weston's mind warped. She'd convince him to destroy his obsession rather than her obsession which was Mr. Hudson. So in my opinion I think she pushed him to the deep end. And when he showed signs of breaking she threatened to kill him."

"Thank you Dr. Johnston your witness." Buffy smiled sitting down.

"Did you invite Ms. Pacheco to the party?" Mr. Snow walked up to the witness seat.

"Never…I wouldn't just invite someone to something that wasn't mine to invite."

"See I don't believe you, because then how did she know that it was going on?" he asked

Shrugging Mikayla looked at the lawyer, "I told her why I was going to Lima, how was I supposed to know she'd bring a gun and try to kill my friends?" Mikayla looked deeply at each juror.

"Weren't you up for the same role that Ms. Berry was up for in Funny Girl?"

"Yes, but I don't see the relevance of the question." Yes Mikayla was up for the same role but didn't care that she didn't get it.

"Maybe you were the one that called the shots with all of this…Maybe you should be on trial not my—"

"Objection! First he's badgering the witness and secondly he's taking the whole situation outta context without even letting the witness have a chance to defend herself. Thirdly she's not the one who had the gun in her hand."

"I'm merely stating another possibility. My client shouldn't be the only one on trial, she isn't the only person to have stuff gained by all of this."

The banging of the gavel halted all talk between the lawyers. "How can you prove that? Unless you plan on showing me or this court proof that anyone besides your client had something to gain I don't want to hear it in my courtroom Mr. Snow. Unless it pertains to the case at hand."

"Yes your honor." Sighing Mr. Snow turned back to Mikayla. "I have no more questions for the witness." Nodding the judge turned and allowed Mikayla to step down.

This continued for a bit longer and a few more days till the judge decided around 4 pm on the third day to call it a day. "So Ms. Summers I see you have one more witness, We'll finish this tomorrow then let the defence call their two witness and have closing arguments." Rachel looked up sadly know she'd eventually have to deal with Bree and everything she'd done.

_**So everyone let me know asap what yall think! I'd love to hear everyone's opinion! I love you all! Just wanted to let everyone know there will be a sequel to The Spark...I'm open to any title suggestions. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to GLeekforever12345 for the encouragement! and thank you frankie for editing**_

_**~Brittany**_


End file.
